Tres es un número para dos
by dobleele
Summary: Sanji se encuentra muy atareado: debe poner orgullosa a su jefa, alejarse de sus estúpidos hermanos y procurar su nueva relación con Pudding. Mientras tanto, Zoro debe superar sus propias pruebas para ganar el derecho a dormir cuanto quiera, pero el novato a su cargo ya ha dicho quién manda. Un raro acosador ha decidido que quiere verlos juntos, ¿admitirán que desean lo mismo?*BL*
1. Capítulo 1: Supermarket

Disclaimer: Los personajes y más de la mitad del universo con los que experimento en esta ocasión pertenecen al jamás igualado Eiichiro Oda. Yo simplemente celebro su genio.

Nota: Finalmente me decidí a escribirlo. Digamos que reconstruí el mundo de One Piece y repartí nuevas tareas a mis piratas favoritos. ¡Nada! Que es una historia sobre esos dos tontos enamorándose mientras se meten en un gran lío. ¡Ah! ¿a quiénes me refiero? Digamos que eso no es parte del gran misterio que envolverá la historia pero les daré muchas dudas, ya verán. No he leído fics que incluyan a los nuevos personajes que han vuelto locos y locas por centenas en el fandom, por eso me propuse adoptarlos pero por ahora no es su turno. Ojalá puedan acompañarme hasta el final ¡voy a esforzarme!

Ya iba por la quinta vuelta, juraba que la siguiente sería la buena y se detendría a pedir ayuda. A sus espaldas estaba el hombre del carrito farfullando con notoria molestia algo inteligible, no se detenía en ningún estante pero continuaba su camino hasta al final del pasillo para regresar segundos más tarde por el sentido opuesto del que había salido. Sanji intuía que debía tratarse de un hombre primerizo en las compras.

*Algún chico del campo recién estrenado en la universidad. Mimado por la madre y celebrado por el padre por ser bueno en los deportes. Terminará con el carrito lleno de atunes y fideos de microondas*

Registró el perfil en su cabeza sin haber echado vistazo al ejemplar de hombre torpe que le impedía seguir con su decisión, ¿cuál aceite de oliva debía llevarse? Ambos distaban de centavos en el precio y tenían la misma apariencia engañosa de virginidad prometida en la etiqueta.

*Creo que elegí un supermercado de mierda*

Estaba acostumbrado a hacer las comprar en la tienda gourmet ubicada en la otra punta de la ciudad y cuando había más tiempo iba hasta la granja de Fuscia a cortar él mismo los vegetales. Sin embargo su jefa de redacción le había citado urgentemente en la oficina, se presentó sin dilación y al final había cancelado porque antes tenía a otro cliente importante exigiéndola. Habían sido dos horas esperando en la recepción a lado de la asistente Perona, la chica le agradaba pero a veces las conversaciones se volvían extrañas y se perdía entre los vestidos con holanes que mostraba en las revista que tenía a un lado de la agenda corporativa o la poesía gótica que tenía el gusto en recitar; lo hacía intercalando la conversación entre páginas, versos y pasajes oscuros de su vida privada. Pero la excusaba por la mirada tierna y la peculiar risa con la que le llamaba desde la línea principal. Hasta el momento no había visto ningunos ojos tan tiernos como los de Perona,con la geometría redonda de un un platito y acaramelados como soufflé hasta que Pudding salió a escena en su vida. Mas bien, hasta que había dejado de ocultarse la cara con el menú desde la mesa contigua y que nunca antes había tenido la bendita idea de inspeccionar. De hecho si no hubiera sido por Nami- san las cosas habrían seguido estériles hasta el fin de sus días.

El jueves por la mañana había arribado al Spiders Café, la mesa de a lado del ventanal ya había sido apartada para él con el acostumbrado juego de té y tazón de frutas, entonces sólo tenía que preocuparse por llegar y saludar amorosamente a sus meseras favoritas. Llevaba consigo una libreta de encuadernado fino y una pluma casi tan costosa como la vajilla especial que el restaurante utilizaba para recibirlo. Por lo general comía poniendo mucha atención a su platillo y entonces nadie tenía posibilidad de distraerlo, una vez que terminaba se daba media hora para charlas y hacer anotaciones en su cuaderno. Sin embargo, ese jueves las cosas cambiaron de rumbo cuando Nami llegó a su mesa con la tetera en la bandeja. Parecía un comportamiento normal hasta que ella se acercó demasiado a su oído para decirle "Disculpa Sanji-kun pero ¿de veras insistes en que ella sea la que dé el primer paso? No me decepciones, por favor" reveló con una palmada que pretendía dejar más liso el saco. El miedo a decepcionar a su querida desencajaron su rostro y la confusión inmovilizó sus labios, Nami comprendió que Sanji de verdad necesitaba un empujón para ser ayudado. "No me digas que tú no...pero si han sido casi..." volteó sobre su hombro y de inmediato de sentó a lado del cliente "Sanji-kun de verdad que la comida te apasiona. Es decir, ¿no has notado una nueva presencia femenina en el lugar? " Entonces pasó a contarle el cómo las otras chicas del restaurante habían hecho cálculos y suposiciones para llegar a la conclusión de que la muchacha que se sentaba, desde hacía dos meses, en la misma mesa de la izquierda para espiarlo durante el desayuno estaba en realidad enamorada de él. "Apenas te marchas ella pide la cuenta, sale y se queda parada mirando hacia la misma dirección en que te vas". Expuso los detalles a un volumen bajo, suspiró al instante de recapitular la historia "Eso no es solo un ritual de las mañanas ¿o sí? Lo menos que podrías hacer es saludarla" desvió su mirada sigilosamente a la mesa vecina y atrapó a la chica haciendo puchero mientras los espiaba detrás del menú plastificado que evidentemente no leía. "No ¡deberías saludarla y sentarte con ella!". Después solo distingue el recuerdo de un semblante sonrojado, una criatura adorable desde la primera vista peinada con coletas castañas, una mano cálida que había tenido el placer de estrechar y, sobre todo, el enérgico sí con que había aceptado a cenar a su departamento. Se presentó como Charlotte Pudding y se disculpó por no ser más difícil de cortejar, se defendió diciendo que jamás se había sentido tan débil por ningún otro hombre. Sanji no tuvo reparo en sonreír y ofreció a cambio una disculpa por invitarla tan de repente, explicó no ser el tipo de hombre que dejaba esperando a las damas. Además los dos días siguientes del primer acercamiento llegó al local con un ramo de girasoles para ella.

Ya tenía planeado la ensalada de pimientos, el fusilli al pesto más la jugosa pierna al horno y por último una tarta de arándanos como postre. Se preguntaba si sería posible enamorarla más a través del poder del estómago. Ya sabía que Pudding era pastelera y que, como a él, la cocina le ponía loca de amor.

*Me preguntó si será eso que llaman alma gemela*

Sanji abrazó las botellas de aceite que llevaba tiempo observando, estaba siendo consumido por la ensoñación del encuentro con el amor repentino hasta que el ruido de un choque metálico y escandaloso le hizo abrir más los ojos. Su trasero sintió el impacto haciéndolo temblar mientras hacía una maniobra apresurada para no caer sobre el estante ni dejar que las botellas rodaran por pedazos en el piso. Abrazándolas con más fuerza tras el alivio de recuperar el equilibrio procedió a dejarlas en el primer hueco que encontró.

\- Oe, deberías tener más cuidado. No puedes quedarte estancando frente a las botellas para siempre ¿sí?

La voz masculina que a primera instancia adjetivó de fanfarrona e irrespetuosa le hizo voltear en estado de amenaza, sentía la sangre hervir en las piernas predispuestas a atacar. Entonces encaró a un hombre distinto al que había imaginado, éste en realidad tenía el cabello verde, tres pendientes de oro en la oreja izquierda y la complexión recia. Presumía, así lo detectaba, la ropa deportiva con la doble intención de exaltar su musculatura y por supuesto, confirmar la vocación de la que partía todo el orgullo de su cuerpo. Hubiera jurado que por el color del pelo y la juventud perceptible en las facciones duras que se trataba de un punk o de un rebelde sin causa, pero el semblante serio y los brazos cruzados en señal de *estar-a-cargo* le permitieron hacer otra suposición: simplemente era un pelmazo con un estilo muy raro.

\- Ah disculpa. Debe ser irritante mirarme aquí parado justo cuando ya vas en tu vigésimo tercera vuelta- cambió la fingida lamentación por su típico tono sarcástico- En algún punto en el cruce del espacio-tiempo el panorama debería cambiar ¿cierto?

El sujeto no le ocultó la expresión de desagrado que provocó la respuesta, de verdad no creía que alguien hubiera notado su problema orientación.

\- ¡No me jodas! ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir con el mismo recorrido? Es imposible que siguiendo la misma trayectoria en línea recta hayas logrado estamparte contra mis compras.- por costumbre rebuscó en el bolsillo de su camisa color salmón para tomar la cajetilla de cigarros, retó a su interlocutor con la mirada y a media tarea ejecutada finalmente regresó al estado real de la situación: los mosaicos blanco mugriento, el espacio cerrado hiper iluminado y el sonido de cajas cayendo en rejas anunciaron la imposibilidad de fumar para calmar la ira. Notó que no había ningún puño sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa ni ninguna boca vociferando amenazas a dos milímetros de su rostro. El sujeto estaba estoico, no cambió su posición de brazos sobre el pecho pero cerró los ojos en señal de estar harto.

\- Ya,ya. No quería ninguna disculpa de tu parte. Al menos esperaba que no te metieras en mis asuntos.- rascó perezosamente su cabeza y bostezó mientras tomaba posesión de su carrito de compras- Como sea, tú estás bien y yo todavía no encuentro mi botella de sake. Reanudó el camino hacia el mismo punto, no había aprendido la lección. A Sanji no le costó darse cuenta que aquel se había dejado llevar por las decenas de filas de botellas de los dos anaqueles contiguos. Le sorprendió que el tipo no hubiera armado escándalo por las provocaciones verbales, además había bastado con confirmar que él no estuviera herido para no hacer una escena más grande y bochornosa.

*Bien pensado, cabeza de lima*

\- Oe ¿te refieres al sake que se usa en la cocina?- suspiró sabiendo que ya era hora de mostrarse cortés, miró a sus zapatos como restando importancia a su ofrecimiento- Quizá pueda recomendarte alguna marca y mostrártelo...

El sujeto frenó y volteó rápidamente intentando disimular el entusiasmo.

\- ¡Tan solo quiero sake! Da igual la circunstacia, lo usaré para lo mismo.

Una arruga surcó el pálido rostro de Sanji, su conocimiento culinario le impedía hacer una elección de ese tipo a la ligera. Ni siquiera la discusión anterior sobre el aceite había llegado a su fin. Chasqueó la lengua excusando la respuesta de alguien que para empezar tenía el descaro, o el valor, de presentarse en ropa deportiva.

\- Ya, ya. Entiendo. El punto es embriagarse ¿no?- metió las manos en los jeans poco habituales en su código de vestimenta y se dispuso a caminar rectamente hacia el otro lado, dio vuelta a la derecha y desapareció simplemente.

El sujeto del cabello verde notó finalmente que había olvidado rotar en la esquina como había indicado el último encargado al que había exigido señalar la dirección en donde se hallaba el ansiado alcohol. Prefirió no culparse a sí mismo sino al inconveniente de que el supermercado era monótono hasta en las esquinas. De pronto el juicio fue interrumpido por el rubio aquel que de nuevo venía cargado con dos botellas bastante familiares.

\- Con este *Honzojo* te saldrá una salsa muy buena- le ofreció una botella mediana envuelta etiqueta rosa- A mí no me va esa mierda del *ryorishu, no puedes darle ni un sorbo mientras cocinas porque prevalece el sabor del maldito almidón aguado.

Sanji remató la explicación con una sonrisa muy amigable.

\- Y este es exclusivamente para beber- entregó la segunda botella blanca con etiqueta dorada- Es un sake añejado en barricas, tiene un leve sabor a madera y encaja en una cena de sushi...eh, buscas ¿impresionar alguna chica?- la pregunta se le antojó como un respuesta del destino intentando unir fuerzas con otro hombre enamorado. El otro arqueó la ceja y dejó que el silencio enseriado hablara por él. A Sanji no le costó interpretarlo.

\- Entonces necesitarás dos de estos si quieres meterte una buena esta noche- se dio el derecho a depositar el sake de etiqueta dorada en el carrito vacío- Ahí está ¡que aproveches tu embriaguez!

Cruzó miradas por última vez para intentar descifrar el gesto de su cara. El hombre musculoso tenía una vaga sorpresa en la mueca de labios apretados y ojos atentos al fondo de su carrito. También le pareció vagamente atractivo, bajo la luz blanca proveniente de los reflectores del techo adquirían nitidez el mentón cuadrado y fuerte, el perfil griego y el ceño ligeramente prominente. Volvió sobre sus pasos sin escuchar al otro pronunciar el gracias. De todos modos, no lo hizo. Antes de andar sobre las ruedas del carrito estiró la mano para tomar cualquier aceite. De pronto se descubrió a sí mismo pensando que daba igual si al final lo usaría para lo mismo.

Transcurrió media hora entre que seleccionaba los arándanos más dulces y apostaba por la fila que avanzaría más rápido. Decidió formarse tras una señora que se distinguía entre todas por llevar el cabello verde alborotado en rizos apretados. La imagen de la compradora inmediata a él no le hizo desistir de sus pensamientos, ¿por qué la gente elegía conscientemente llevar teñido el pelo de ese color? El de ella se asemejaba al verde de un helado cremoso de pistache, tenue y apenas aceptable. Sin embargo la tonalidad del otro sujeto era difícil de comparar. Estaba seguro de que ni la esmeralda ni el color pasto bastaban para describirlo.

\- Pero si sobran personas raras en el mundo...- murmuró sin intención de ser escuchado por nadie más, la mujer del peculiar estilo sí pudo escucharlo pero no hizo otra cosa que sonreírle afablemente como si se burlara de su ingenuidad, sospechando las década que le hacían falta por vivir. Sanji devolvió una sonrisa apenada, no acostumbraba a ser descortés y menos con alguna fémina de por medio. Reculó en su cabeza mientras intentaba distraerse con una revista de cocina que sobresalía del pasillo hacia la caja. Estaba seguro de que el sujeto de cabello extraño sería una muy probable elección del gusto de Perona. Casi podía imaginarla envuelta en el brazo de éste mientras daban un paseo bajo la sombrilla graciosa de la chica que, por supuesto, solo alcanzaría para ella debido a la diferencia de estaturas. De alguna manera lamentaba no haber hablado un poco más con el otro. Su incompetencia para seguir direcciones ya le daba un cariz si no interesante, al menos perfecto para echar chanzas una vez que fueran aleccionados por las cervezas y el maldito sake para el que tenía buen gusto escogiendo. Su trabajo ya le daba múltiples opciones para hacer enemigos, hubiera preferido cambiar el rumbo en esta ocasión. Intuía que la emoción que le daba saberse estimado por una chica como Pudding le había transformado en ese tipo tonto y feliz añorando nuevas amistades, probablemente con el fin de hacer más grande la alegría. Al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable por haber abrazado tan temprano la llegada de una nueva chica en su vida como si Nami no hubiera significado el compromiso de ir todos los días a Spiders Café, o el paseo nocturno que le invitaba a dar tras recogerla cada noche del trabajo. Tenía la esperanza de que la mesera pelirroja hubiese sospechado algo sobre sus sentimientos tras los gestos románticos que siempre tenía él para ella. Estaba seguro que el entusiasmo de su saludo había decaído desde que él se había concedido el permiso de llegar tarde al trabajo solo para esperar a que Pudding terminara con su plato de pancakes. Si Nami también sentía algo por él entonces quedaba cerrada una puerta para la que no sabía si tendrían la llave de nuevo. Estaba en una situación comprometedora. O podía herir a cada una o apuñalarse a sí mismo, fue meditando mientras pasaba lista de nombres de cereales y empujaba con desgana recargado en el manubrio. Él que se declaraba fanático de las historias de amor se daba cuenta que en la práctica los tópicos brillaban por su ausencia. Recordaba que hasta hace poco Perona todavía disponía de una caja de pañuelos en su escritorio cuando aquel tipo descarado aparecía sin siquiera agendar cita con su jefa. En la oficina todos se habían enterado de que la asistente gótica había estado enamorada de Dracule Mihawk, un inversionista de la editorial que cada semana daba visitas regulares a la sala de juntas principal. Ella se desmedía con las atenciones que rara vez ofrecía a otros empleados, era vivaracha y solicita con el café de su preferencia, incluso lo tuteaba y se acercaba a obsequiarle caramelos y uno que otro peluche que Mihawk jamás rechazó, al contrario, lo recibía con un gesto afable. Todos los que observaban habían dado por hecho que ésta era correspondida. Hasta que en la fiesta de otoño el señor Dracule fue públicamente tajante con lo que realmente le movía por dentro. Incapaz de vengar el honor de Perona por medio de la fuerza bruta, Sanji había optado por sacarla a bailar durante toda esa noche asegurándose de que el otro estuviera al tanto de lo poco que importaba su recuerdo y su rechazo. Así reafirmó uno de sus más sagrados principios personales: no herir jamas el corazón de nadie.

Para cuando llegó su turno frente a la caja registradora se percató de que había comprado más de las algunas cosas complementarias para la cena. Vio pasar por la alfombrilla metálica el bote de helado de vainilla y variedad de nueces, porque de último minuto se le antojó hacer el contraste con la tarta ácida. Luego el bote de helado de vainilla, por si ella era alérgica a las nueces. El frasco de *daikon encurtido* para acompañar con las sobras de la carne para el almuerzo del día siguiente, suponiendo que la cena fuera a ir demasiado bien. Un bote de café gourmet para hacer la digestión en la sobremesa y de nuevo para el futuro desayuno en la cama por si la cena iba exageradamente bien. La última imagen le provocó una risilla que murió inmediatamente por culpa de los pulmones conservados en nicotina. Negó avergozado la ayuda que le ofreció la cajera con expresión de extrañamiento. Le fue imposible decir que no a ninguno de los siguientes polizones fuera de su lista, creía que sería conveniente guardar en su alacena, literalmente, un poco de todo porque Pudding podía ser una feliz exploradora de los sabores feroces o ser una lengua remilgosa atenta solo a las azúcares, glaseados y chocolates como cierto cabezadura a quien tenía el disgusto de conocer de toda la vida.

Se plantó frente a las puertas automáticas de salida para ver el panorama. El cielo grisáceo despejado estaba en el horizonte apresurando la salida de la luna. No serían más de las siete, intentó calcular palpando con alivio el bolsillo que contenía la bendita caja de cigarros. Una ligera ráfaga lo abrazó por delante alborotando algunos cabellos rubios y ofuscando la llama del encendedor, maldijo la sensación de frío repentino y la peculiar sensación de vacío como si acabara de despertar de un sueño.

\- Conque eres de esos que se toman en serio la comida

Sanji no tuvo respuesta de inmediato. Dejó escapar de sí mismo la incomodidad acompañada una estela de humo, reconocía el tono beligerante de la voz. Acomodó su boca en una sonrisa agradeciendo al cielo la interrupción repentina, se sentía con ánimos de pelear.

\- Es un supermercado deplorable, en realidad no encontré nada interesante. Esto no es nada- señaló el carrito abarrotado de bolsas gordas de cartón- Y tú...¿eres de esos no pueden comer nada decente si no está mamá alrededor?- ni se molestó en mirar fijamente la bolsa de plástico que evidenciaba las sopas enlatadas, la media docena de onigiris, el paquete de carne y las dos botellas de licor.

El sujeto echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un intento de mirarle desafiante. La ceja levantada evidenció la diversión que le dio escuchar al muchacho de las mil compras.

\- Ah ¿mirando de nuevo donde no te llaman?

\- Qué va si tú empezaste. Además lo supe desde que entraste al pasillo doblemente desorientado- dio una calada al cigarro- Por cierto, felicidades...

\- De qué...

\- ¡Llegaste al final del laberinto! Jamás creí que lograrías encontrar la salida. Muy bien, sé que tengo algo por aquí- rebuscó en una de las bolsas. El sujeto se quedó observando con los brazos sobre el pecho, ya tenía saltada una vena de la frente en cuanto el otro se aprovechó para burlarse.

\- Aquí tienes campeón...

Sanji había comprado un pastelillo de crema con frambuesas para ir comiendo al manejar hasta su hogar. Obsequió la bolsita con el postre depositándola directamente en las manos de su interlocutor.

\- Lo necesitarás para la resaca de más adelante- intervino antes de que el otro se rehusara a aceptarlo, intuía que se trataba de un tipo orgulloso.

-¡Que no voy a emborracharme!-espetó impasible excepto harto de sentirse prejuzgado.- No yo solo... al menos. Es un obsequio... para alguien, en realidad- echó un vistazo al licor aguardando al fondo de una de las bolsas.

\- Pues tu amigo tendrá un trago feliz. Elegí sake de ocasión especial, de hecho.- caló a su cigarro satisfecho de su trabajo

\- No es un amigo... Es algo así como mi jefa.

La sonrisa brillante del rubio fue remplazada por una rápida mueca de estupefacción. Abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, la boca estaba a punto de desencajarse pero se detuvo para mantener el cigarrillo en su sitio.

-Tsk...¡Me estás diciendo que regalarás *eso* a una bella dama- reformuló la respuesta al tiempo que lo acorralaba en vías de mejorar la posible interferencia que creía que sucedía entre ellos.

\- Sí ¿qué tiene de malo?- la ligereza de la afirmación enmarcó la seriedad del asunto: sí, así lo había hecho.

\- ¿Cómo pretendes obsequiar *ESO* a una mujer? Para empezar¿cómo se te ocurre venir a un supermercado,es más, a un supermercado de mierda a comprar el regalo de una hermosa *ragazza*! - Sanji estaba notoriamente ofendido.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? Las mujeres toman alcohol- entrecerró los ojos observando con incomodidad y molestia la reacción del extraño rubio del pasillo- Además, jamás he dicho que sea bella, ¿eso cambiaría las cosas, donjuán?- remató sospechando de su naturaleza.

Sanji cobró la compostura a distancia razonable. Borró las arrugas que se habían formado en la camisa, acomodó hacia arriba las mangas preparándose para dar una lección.

\- Uno, todas las mujeres son hermosas. Dos, son seres excelsos que merecen todas las atenciones y mimos especiales, no puedes darles las baratijas que regalarías a cualquier rufián o compinche- manifestó su pensamiento al ritmo de su caminata cíclica de un carrito al otro, se tomó un minuto para fumar y rematar- Tres, cómo va a beber tranquila si no la haces sentir en confianza, respetada y admirada. Dar alcohol, en general, siempre es mala idea si no es en formato de postre- metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y permaneció en su sitio.

\- Sabes, da la impresión de que eres de esos tipos ridículos que piensan que los detalles hablan por uno- sonrió con altivez- A mí no me gusta que nadie más hable por mí. Si siento algo lo diré, punto. Yo no tengo nada que decirle a esta mujer, es más una obligación moral lo del regalo- rascó su cabeza sin tener claro por qué se te tomaba la molestia de explicar sus problemas.

Sanji siguió fumando apacible, en el fondo quería darle una patada en el hígado para reordenar sus ideas y, quizá, con eso reconvertirlo en un caballero.

\- Mira, no tienes por qué ser un patán incluso si no hay una relación armoniosa, no deberías mostrar lo peor de ti solo porque no se agradan. Intenta ser amable ¿sí?- arrojó el humo fuera de su área en común- No cuesta nada...

Automáticamente ambos miraron hacia el fondo de la bolsa de compras que el del cabello verde llevaba cargando.

-Bueno sí, quizá unos cincuenta berries- repuso a tiempo

-Vaya, te crees con el derecho a sermonear extraños- su tono era relajado y dejó salir un suspiro de resignación- Lo envolveré bien, con algún moño y un papel rosa ¿contento?

Contrajo los hombros dando la vuelta por su lado izquierdo, hizo un gesto con la mano libre para dar a entender que se despedía.

\- Ah...gracias por el pastel, *donjuán*.- alcanzó a decirle de manera burlona para asegurarse de que el otro supiera que sus lecciones seguían pareciéndole pobres excusas de seducción. Sanji no se quedó inmóvil, rebuscó de nuevo en sus compras antes de echarse a correr para evitar que el otro se fuera.

\- ¡Espera, idiota! - lo alcanzó en cuestión de segundos sin rastros de cansancio- Entiendo que no vas a cambiar de opinión y que probablemente tampoco sepas de vergüenza- dijo mientras con la mirada hacía clara referencia al conjunto de pants holgado y camiseta negra ceñida.

-¿Un melón?- tanteó la circunferencia porosa y verdosa que tenía entre las manos

\- ¡Correcto! Veo que esta vuelta por el supermercado ha sido enriquecedora para usted, señor de los laberintos- devolvió la burla con una media sonrisa provocadora.- No puedo dejar que ninguna chica se lleve algún chasco espantoso en su propia fiesta ¡si puedo evitarlo domando al bruto lo haré!

El peliverde sabía el valor total del melón, conocía la costumbre de regalar fruta como símbolo de abundancia y cortesía. Además, el inicio del invierno impedía el crecimiento próspero de la fruta en esa temporada, el problema de hallarlo se multiplicaba al igual que el precio. Ciertamente jamás se le hubiera ocurrido obsequiar algo así, ¿por qué este tipo no pensaba lo mismo?

\- Dime una cosa...- emitió lentamente al encender su mirada con un destello de complicidad- ¿a nombre de quién lo entrego?

A Sanji le puso contento que el otro cooperara y que además intentara ser amistoso. Caló por última vez del cigarro besando la casi colilla de éste.

\- De un príncipe, por supuesto- la fila de dientes blancos y la curvatura graciosa y larga de las comisuras le hicieron ver galante

-...del reino de lo idiotas, supongo.

Retomó el camino que había elegido, probablemente equivocado porque se estaba alejando del estacionamiento. Sanji tuvo la sensación de chasco, cuánta descortesía era capaz de destilar aquel. Sin despedidas, sin presentaciones y asumiendo que su ascendencia provenía de sangre de idiotas. Pensó que podría tratarse de algún ex presidiario retomando la vida normal. Eso explicaría la inexperiencia en las compras, las orejas perforadas, la chulería y el peculiar peinado verde. Incluso de espaldas daba la impresión de ser un tipo rudo: la espalda ancha y nervuda, los hombros firmes y el cabello muy corto desordenado en picos salvajes. De pronto, en el relámpago de esa visión, halló la imagen correcta. Dispararía una última vez para ser el que riera mejor.

\- ¡Oe!- gritó intentando hacer el megáfono con sus manos.

El sujeto perdido en el supermercado no tuvo duda que le gritaran a él, dio la debida media vuelta para recibir el mensaje.

\- ¡Vas por el sitio incorrecto...!

El sujeto quedó tan perplejo que el ceño fruncido se desvaneció , el escape triunfal y sigiloso había fracasado. Le daba cierto gusto que para ese instante fueran los únicos tipos parados en ese sitio, pero la acústica era mala y el rebote no se hizo esperar en la atención de una señora y su hijo que casualmente iban pasando no muy lejos de ahí. Le miraron feo.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¿Quién te dijo que me interesaba ir al estacionamiento, maldito acechador!- mintió mientras delataba su nerviosismo articulando en la mente la excusa.

-¡Marimo!-Sanji ignoró la pulla, continúo con su noticia.

\- ¿Eh?- miró hacia ambos lados creyendo que se trataba de una clave para referirse a un peligro próximo.

\- ¡A qué eso me recuerdas, tienes cabeza de marimo!

La mandíbula apretada y el andar apresurado de las ruedas del carrito interfirieron con el volumen real de la sonora carcajada del otro extremo. A pesar de las molestias, cada uno en su propia consciencia había admitido que sería bueno volver a coincidir, al menos para terminar de pelear.


	2. Capítulo 2: Aguafiestas (Primera parte)

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la mitad de este universo son propiedad del maravilloso Eiichiro Oda. Yo solo me he puesto a jugar con ellos un poquito ¡gracias totales Oda-chin!

 _Nota: Ha pasado más tiempo del que pensé que me tomaría. Me topé con algunas dudas y obligaciones acedémicas que me exigieron desviar el camino. Agradezco la review de alechan11 por recordarme que debía darme prisa ¡va por ti amiga! Y también gracias por detenerse a leer a ese otro gran número de lectores, de verdad me gustaría saber qué opinan ¡aprecio mucho su tiempo y la oportunidad que me dan!_

 _En realidad este capítulo es más largo, pero tuve que cortarlo para alcanzar a hacer una revisión más o menos decente en tiempo récord. Espero haber revelado un poco más sobre nuestro destino, de cualquier manera la otra parte regalará algunas pistas_ más.Pero si al final les resulta confuso _tampoco estaría mal ¿verdad_?

Estuvo a punto de arrojar la mesa contra la pared del otro extremo solo para abalanzarse sobre ese rostro autoritario y moler de un pisotón las gafas espantosas que llevaba puestas. Tenía la certeza de que había hecho ese comentario con la otra intención que solo ellos dos sabían. Aunque fuera conocido por ser en ciertas ocasiones un cabeza dura impulsivo, también era alabado por su templanza y concentración profunda: por ahora la dejaría ir tan lejos como ella pudiera.

\- Uhm...Zoro- san- inseguro de por dónde comenzar Coby optó por aclarar la voz antes y luego usar el dedo como guía directa- Tu vaso...

En ese instante Zoro se percató del líquido que recorría en cascada el apretón de sus dedos contra el plástico rojo. La cerveza había caído en un lento chorro sobre la piel de sus zapatos y por suerte, el charco formado era apenas perceptible.

\- Mierda...- musitó con el ceño fruncido, molesto en parte por su propio accidente y en parte por haber filtrado un gran pedazo de furia contra la vice comandante Tashigi. No debía, para empezar, permitir que le afectara. Se rascó la cabeza y en ademán de buscar un trapo a su costado, Coby saltó de su asiento y le indicó por medio de un batir de manos que se olvidara de ello.

\- ¡No te molestes, yo lo limpio! Al fin y al cabo es mi deber ¿no?- respondió con una sonrisa apenada- Lamento el accidente, debe ser culpa de Helmeppo.

Zoro no sabía de qué forma Helmeppo era responsable de la rivalidad latente entre la vice comandante y él como jefe de patrulla. La enemistad había nacido desde que Zoro había ingresado al _Departamento policíaco de Loguetown_ y sin temor había declarado a la cara de su mayor el firme propósito de llegar mucho más lejos de lo que ella podría. En realidad, no tenía planeado dar pie a las declaraciones jactanciosas pero nadie le había advertido que tendría al menos tres personas antes de él dándole instrucciones. Al graduarse de la academia, le habían rogado para que aceptara el puesto de jefe en cuartel central de la ciudad, su potencial y capacidad física eran realmente idóneas para ir contra la oleada de crímenes retorcidos que últimamente habían aquejado a los habitantes. Ser jefe no le impresionaba, pero admitía que podía ofrecerle ratos más que interesantes. Sin embargo, Tashigi se había encargado de auspiciar el desencanto y mostrarle que bajo su ala los procesos burocráticos, las persecuciones ridículas y los cateos rutinarios quedarían siempre reservados para él. "Tu cabello verde no inspira confianza, es todo" le explicó en una ocasión durante el trayecto en patrulla una noche de vigilancia en el _matsuri_ de verano,así supo que el primer desencuentro había sido demasiado terrible y significativo para ella. Le había dado gusto comprobarlo.

Zoro alzó una ceja para indicar que ahí faltaba más información.

\- Oh, es que ha comprado los vasos en la tienda de _Todo a 10 berries_ \- pasó la mopa sobre el piso y miró para añadir por lo bajo- Ya sabes lo estricta que se ha puesto la vice capitana Tashigi con lo de cuidar del presupuesto.

Sabía perfectamente lo cautelosa que podía ser aquella mujer. Sus planes de reserva bien meditados y las largas conferencias que agendaba al menos tres veces por mes le hacían ver en ella su intolerancia a los errores. Su táctica había llegado a cada rincón de la estación, el ángulo de espejos y escritorios siempre tenían un por qué en su ubicación. La paleta de colores en las paredes y muebles pasaba del blanco pálido al beige crema; ninguna planta, ningún cuadro, ninguna insignia, nada que no justificara su utilidad podía quedarse en los escritorios ni las mesas a lado de los sillones de la recepción o sala de interrogatorios.

Había sido parca incluso con las provisiones de la cocina; la alacena tenía dotaciones de galletas de arroz, botes de café instantáneo, sobrecitos de sustituto de azúcar y crema en polvo. Por fortuna, Jango tenía la maña de guardar en su casillero la salsa de soja y un frasco de mermelada de cebollas entonces los aderezos circulaban secretamente entre personal evitando inteligentemente el ojo de Tashigi, quien prohibía la mala alimentación a sus subordinados, porque para ninguno era fácil conformarse con el sabor insípido de las galletas. Bajo esa dinámica habían logrado llevar a cabo un primer contraataque. El jefe de patrulla sonreía sardónicamente imaginando la mueca que haría aquella comandante de pacotilla al descubrir que ninguno de sus inmediatos creía firmemente en ella.

Por otro lado, lamentaba la tacañería ya que ni siquiera en su propia fiesta había sido capaz de desembolsar algunas monedas de más, aunque eso le daba puntos en honradez no solucionaba el problema del sabor de la cerveza caliente o la rigidez de algunos calamares secos que se habían servido como _snack_. Le consolaba saber que traía consigo la botella de _sake_ envuelta en papel rosa como había prometido.

\- Roronoa, debes ser cuidadoso con la mantelería. La ocuparemos de nuevo el próximo mes.- le ordenó en voz alta la vice comandante desde el umbral de la puerta. Venía cargando una bolsa vistosa de regalo y en la otra mano sostenía el vaso rojo, se trataba de agua mineral. Atrás de ella venía el mentado Helmeppo sosteniendo una caja de cartón que a los lados tenía manchas secas de merengue. El novato ingresó a la habitación con agitación en su respiración y latidos. Todos estaban reunidos en la cocina que también hacía de cuarto de receso. Un minúsculo estéreo reproducía música de décadas anteriores a un potencia a penas perceptible, el ring de los teléfonos prevalecía al fondo. La presencia de Tashigi alteró el comportamiento de los presentes; la mayoría se puso en un estado zalamero y apenado frente a los ojos de su jefa en turno, algunos se acercaron a repartir las palamaditas de felicitación por el compromiso recién anunciado hacía una semana.

\- ¿Tardará mucho en llegar Smoker- san, señora vice comandante?- preguntó cortésmente un tipo uniformado de blanco y gorra con insignia, se apresuró a inclinarse en cuanto notó la sorpresa en la mirada de Tashigi.

-Oh bueno...- Tashigi acomodó sus gafas en lo que exponía la situación- Smoker- san no ha estado acuerdo con la fiesta. Intenté convencerlo pero todavía se siente umhh... avergonzado.

Zoro resopló, conociendo a Smoker le llevaría años pisar públicamente su propia oficina, incluso cuando a la mayoría del personal no le había importado las circunstancias, de hecho, enterarse del romance les había hecho muy felices.

Posiblemente era el único, además del par de tórtolos recién comprometidos, que recordaba que en cierta sección del *Código de servicio y comportamiento* explicaba por qué quedaba estrictamente prohibido iniciar relaciones sentimentales con los propios compañeros de la unidad.El nuevo matrimonio tendría la oportunidad de mostrarse como la excepción a la regla, o tal vez la abrumadora confirmación. En realidad, le importaba poco lo que pudieran hacer ellos con sus vidas, pero no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de restregarle a su jefa la superioridad ética que le llevaba por delante y que ahora le sería imposible negar, dada la circunstancia de la boda anunciada y la escena in fragantti que presenció cuando se suponía los tres estaban en guardia.

De no haber sido por su agilidad ( además del instinto salvaje en busca de la acción) _Buggy, el desmembrado_ salido campante del sitio para seguir engañando a niños inocentes que corrieran por los parques a la hora le gustaba salir. Fue una persecución menos sangrienta de lo que habían estado murmurando las bocas fanáticas de sus compañeros. Toda la semana habían estado pidiendo que relatara la forma en que lo había acorralado contra la pared insinuando apenas que sacaría una de las tres pistolas que le caracterizaba como combatiente entre los suyos. Aunque le parecía exagerada la conmoción general del cuartel en cuanto se supo de la hazaña, no le desagradaba la cantidad de tragos gratis que conseguía por parte de los camaradas más cotilla de la estación, quienes con una palmada en el hombro sugerían la invitación al bar que estaba a tres cuadras donde podrían preguntar por más detalles.

Por otro lado, esperaba que su debut hiciera eco en las oficinas ulteriores ubicadas en Mocktown. Helmeppo había insinuado que él estaría encantado de pedir a su padre, el capitán Morgan, que contactara a un par de amigos que eran vecinos de un cabecilla encargado de llevar la papelería de algún secretario de la segunda división del cuartel de policía de Orange Ville, cuya ubicación no estaba lejos de soñada capital de Jaya, para que pudieran transferirlo a un departamento especializado en la investigación. Coby fue más modesto al proponer la posibilidad de que algún vice almirante llegara a la estación con la única intención de preguntar por el de cabello verde para estrecharle la mano. Zoro no caía tan fácilmente en fantasías pero le divertía la ingenuidad de sus compañeros, no quería acudir a ninguna cadena de favores ni pedía la pleitesía de ningún alto rango. No había sido por mera casualidad que tuviera la cabeza de la _gorgona_ entre sus manos, su astucia traería la ansiada corona y no podría ser de otra forma.

Miró a Tashigi desde su asiento mullido con reposabrazos de cuero negro acomodado en el fondo de la oficina. La fiesta transcurría con solemnidad, muchos temían las represalias que podrían venir tras el despertar de ese descanso instantáneo. Había distintos grupos de voces discutiendo a un volumen muy bajo, una que otra risa era expedida con temor a desentonar con el ambiente. Tashigi recibía una tras otra las felicitaciones y una mueca había arruinado la sonrisa revelando el cansancio, para colmo las gafas no dejaban de resbalarse por el puente de la nariz y Zoro se ponía inquieto con ese juego infinito de niña torpe. Habían dicho que no habría alcohol fuerte sino hasta después de las cinco, no sabía cómo aguantaría la presión de ser ella misma la aguafiestas de su propia reunión porque él sabía de antemano que ese detalle le afectaría, incluso si todo se apegaba al itinerario dando al cronómetro segundos de sobra.

En el fondo es débil de espíritu y caprichosa. Pero actúa bien como robot...*

Recibió un nuevo vaso por parte de Coby y se apresuró a dar un trago con la esperanza de que la velocidad aplicada mitigara el sabor tibio y metálico de la cerveza. De repente la ansiedad había tocado las puertas de su pecho, necesitaba urgentemente beber hasta sumar un barril y medio.

Mujer estúpida, mujer estúpida, mujer estúpida...* Conjuró mentalmente al ritmo galopante del sorbo tibio recorriendo las paredes de su esófago. Notó a Tashigi calificar su mímica del aborrecimiento con una mirada seria y los labios blancos, inexpresivos como el resto de la cara y los brazos tumbados a los costados, ahora se limitaba a ser abrazada y asentir con la cabeza el agradecimiento.

Antes de mudarse a la capital, las personas que se ligaban a su pasado habían ido a despedirlo con aliento y el consejo de que dejara _las cosas en paz_. Para sorpresa de la mayoría, Zoro no había negado las advertencias y se mostró indiferente, como si el tema también estuviera muerto. Él también quería admitir que los roces de enemistad tenían que ver con la competencia y no con la cuestión personal, la de familia. No podía creer que por _aquella_ Kuina había tenido que caminar descalza sobre espinas.

Para empezar a distinguir los claroscuros de su relación Zoro había escrito una lista de las cosas que detonaban su impaciencia. Primero, sus técnica de combate dejaban mucho que desear porque al pararse frente al enemigo la duda aparecía en sus movimientos dejándola siempre en desventaja. Segundo, otro defecto tenía que ver con su falta de confianza, lo que la llevaba a despedirse del liderazgo y ceder siempre ante los mandato de Smoker, su homólogo del departamento general. No le habría extrañado que al final éste se encariñara con ella, la manera de correr tras la piernas en busca de protección del señor de los puros la caracterizaba como mascota perfecta: sumisa, ordenada, ratilla bibliotecaria y adorable para la mayoría. Para el motivo número tres la lista ya estaba llena de garabatos furiosos y la hoja hecha jirones. Concluyó que las razones eran simplemente irreconciliables.

Zorro latigueó el desprecio mirando hacia otro lado, acomodó sus manos tras la nuca haciendo más cómoda su posición de vigilante. En algún punto de la tarde las baladas saliendo del mini estéreo habían reclamado el ambiente de la fiesta. Los _adaggio_ pop se tornaron telones para las múltiples conversaciones que se oían rebotar en la habitación, Zoro tuvo la sensación de encontrarse en la antesala de una conferencia destinada a gente snob, aunque nunca hubiera estado antes en una realmente. Los cabeceos contra los que luchó cuando interpretó la triste escena como un largo arrullo se hicieron más graves y demandantes. No tardó en quedarse dormido sobre el sillón con el par de manos haciendo de almohada.

\- Esto es genial ¡fiesta en el trabajo!

Incluso con la conciencia dormitando fue capaz de escuchar la voz aguda disparada desde el umbral, la nueva presencia como de animalillo salvaje fue registrada en su cerebro. No abrió los ojos, de verdad dormía.

\- ¡Increíble, hasta podemos dormir si queremos! Este trabajo será asombroso, shishishi.

Zoro saltó atrapado por el inesperado comentario que pronunció con un grito casi tan alto como la carcajada que terminó por avergonzarlo después de dejarlo despierto fuera del sillón en una posición torcida. Todavía clavado en el suelo dirigió su mirada a donde hubiera alguien que pudiera contestarle el qué estaba pasando y de quién era ese mono risueño que tenía riendo frente a él. Los compañeros fueron llamados antes por el estruendo de la caída y Tashigi acomodaba las gafas en su rostro como signo de reprobación frente al escándalo y la irresponsabilidad. Zoro encontró primero el gesto amargo de ella, suspiró molesto y no hizo sino levantarse sin apuro.

\- Pero si esto es una fiesta ¡vamos a comer!

El muchacho partió del escritorio de Zoro al comedor improvisado en el centro. Al del cabello verde le sorprendió que el nuevo pudiera ver en esa atmósfera muerta indicios de celebración, sobre todo que fuera capaz de sintonizar con la alegría de la que no debía formar parte.

Ese sujeto es extraño.*

Lo vio sentarse en el asiento principal del comedor y, sin reparo, tomó la bandeja de sándwiches como si se tratara de un plato personal. Empezó a comer sujetando dos emparedados en cada mano y repartiendo grandes mordidas a cada uno; momentáneamente soltó uno de ellos solo para estirar su brazo, recogió del plato fronterizo el bocadillo que otro se había servido y lo puso sobre su bandeja. No hacía más que sonreír sin pena a pesar de los gestos atónitos y las risillas incrédulas que pronto le acorralaron. Definitivamente, no sentía pena.

No, es un idiota...*

Coby era el dueño de ese plato recién saqueado. Rascó su cabeza sin saber qué decir al respecto, renunció a la queja en cuanto el muchacho tragó hasta las migajas de su porción. Era a simple vista un tipo normal; su altura no rebasaba la media, el color de su piel no era blanca ni morena, su cabello negro y abundante estaba peinado por la brisa, vestía cómodamente unos pantalones holgados y unas sandalias de estilo tradicional. Lo extraordinario era su monstruoso apetito que no coordinaba con la estructura magra de su cuerpo, delgado pero con músculos abultados bien proporcionados. A parte, los ojos expresivos recordaban mucho a otra persona cuyo nombre se resbalaba de la lengua. Fue Zoro el primero en adivinarlo en cuánto ese innombrable se materializó. Primero llegó saludando de manera bonachona sosteniendo un obsequio entre las manos. La camisa hawaiina pedía por sí misma que se ahorraran las formalidades, venía a divertirse como el resto. Después, sin cambiar la expresión alegre se acercó al muchacho y dio una palmada en su hombro, entonces soltó el puño firme sobre su cabeza y el color rojo afloró en sus mejillas y voz.

\- ¡Luffy, compórtate tal y como te enseñé!- la mano permaneció cerrada hasta que la víctima fue capaz de recomponerse del ardor naciente en su cráneo, el dolor fue público y general.

-¡Pe-pero qué haces, estaba comiendo por poco...! - giró la cabeza y encontrase con la presencia de su abuelo paró los reclamos.

-¡Luffy, apresúrate! - ordenó firmemente el hombre recién llegado, era el vice almirante Garp.

\- ¡Gracias por la comida, está deliciosa! - sentenció Luffy acompañada de una educada inclinación de cabeza, incluso se levantó de su asiento y adoptó un comportamiento sereno. Garp volvió a reír satisfecho de los resultados de su adiestramiento amoroso.

-Como sea, seguiré comiendo- hurgó su nariz con pereza restableciendo el _status quo_. Garp suspiró desencantado al comprobar que aún no podía realizar milagros, procedió a picarse la nariz como consuelo.

Tashigi quedó con los talones clavados en el piso ante el desfile de sorpresas: el vice almirante Garp no había recibido invitación al convivio por considerar que sería nada más que grosería incitarlo a bajar de su oficina solo para codearse con el resto de subordinados. Pero ahí estaba, fiel al espíritu de camadería y con un muchacho peculiar como segundo invitado. Pudo notar que llevaba recargando sobre su pecho la caja que delataba en la portada un juego de tazas y tetera moldeadas en primorosa porcelana, ademásse notaba la ineptitud para forrar obsequios por culpa del gigante moño escarlata pegado en la esquina. Los demás cadetes que se erigían alrededor también habían quedado enmudecidos ante la inesperada llegada. Era la clase de cosas que se soñaban frente a las fogatas de los forzosos campamentos de aclimatación que se organizaban en las academias de policía; los policías noveles perseguían si no llenar los zapatos que el cargo honorario requería al menos tener la fortuna de mirar a los ojos a alguna leyenda de la la vieja escuela, Garp por ejemplo. A todo ello Zoro era la excepción, no había añadido más sorpresa tenerlo de frente que haber descubierto que había tenido descendencia, y en la época escolar sus sentimientos respecto a sus superiores no habían sido exaltados por ninguno en particular. Indiferente a la escena retornó al asiento con menos cansancio en los párpados. Garp puso la manos sobre las caderas para dejar salir una risa contagiosa y larga.

\- ¡Por qué tienen esas caras!- el cabello canoso tenía el mismo estilo despreocupado que el del nieto y se batía al ritmo de las emociones fuertes- De todos modos mi muchacho está en crecimiento ¡déjenlo comer!

Garp ignoraba que él era la sorpresa misma que causaba desconcierto y no los hábitos alimenticios del muchacho. Pero cerró la boca de inmediato como si se le fuera a escapar un mosquito de la garganta. Los ojos se iluminaron como si hubieran presenciado un saludo mandado desde el futuro. Parpadeó dos veces y se apresuró a sujetar el delgado hilo que se deshilvanaba.

\- Es verdad ¿dónde se encuentra el héroe del mes?- la voz fue tan enérgica como la inspección que hizo sobre cada rincón de la habitación. Coby delató al objetivo cuando dejó caer el peso de su asombrada mirada en Zoro, si la emoción hubiera dejado espacio en su boca para la palabras hubiera gritado "¡TE LO DIJE!". Zoro se cruzó de brazos desde la comodidad de su asiento mientras observaba cómo el vice almirante se iba acercando a su escritorio.

\- Tú has hecho algo imperdonable ¡abandonaste tu puesto para ocuparte en obligaciones que no te correspondían!- dio un puñetazo al tablero de madera después de pronunciar su sentencia con tono oscuro y demandante.

Helmeppo y Coby detuvieron instantáneamente los vítores que tenían preparado para su amigo. Zoro no cambio de gesto ni postura pero le escuchó con los ojos abiertos.

\- Has superado tus limitaciones, y por lo tanto el respeto que debías tus mayores a cargo. Por otro lado...- volvió a brotar una sonrisa recién alimentada por el pavor, estaba acostumbrado a infundir terror en los más jóvenes- No puedo obviar que te arriesgarse por la justici, es así como debe actuarse.

La sentencia disparó escalofríos en los nervios craneales de los oyentes, quedaron tan entusiasmados que rompieron en aplausos dedicados para ambos hombres. Tashigi siguió el movimiento más por obligación que por otra cosa, al final de cuentas ella había sido la mayor a cargo a la que había desobedecido.

\- ¡Por supuesto, no pasaremos por alto tu hazaña Zoro! Todos en el cuartel principal estamos sorprendidos.

La cejas se ciñeron con arrogancia, los ojos expedían olor a desafío desde el iris marrón y los dientes fueron revelados para rematar la mueca orgullosa que Zoro portaba para recibir el ascenso que estaba seguro le darían.

-Esto viene de parte de Sengoku pero la idea fue mía- depositó en el escritorio la caja con la vajilla de porcelana y le propinó dos palmaditas alegres.

Tashigi experimentó el desencanto y no pudo suprimir el suspiro ante la pérdida de las tazas que ya había imaginado en el estante de su próxima casa. Garp no tenía idea que había interrumpido una fiesta de compromiso pero pudo percibir la repentina incomodidad que flotaba tras su espalda. Sintió que ya no podía hablar en desahogo con el héroe.

\- Además, quiero hablar contigo...en privado- dijo la condición al voltear a ver al resto de los invitados esperándole. De casualidad dio con los globos flotantes amarrados al pomo de una silla de metal- Ustedes... ¡continúen celebrando!

La risa siguiente no restó potencia a lo dicho: era una orden. Mientras Garp acercaba una silla al mullido sillón, Zoro estudiaba la imagen impresa en la caja con la tacitas acomodadas artísticamente en una mesa elegante servida para el desayuno. No sabía qué tan buen uso podría darle ni mucho menos cuanto tiempo le duraría el casi gusto de tener el juego completo, por experiencia sabía ya que la fuerza de sus manos le impedía sostener objetos delicados. Por otro lado, los llamados madrugadores, que no eran exactamente necesarios pero que Tashigi se empecinaba en implantar a cada empleado del cuartel, habían impuesto el menú de la mañana que casi siempre consistía en un tazón de cereal azucarado y media taza de café bien negro. Como relámpago acudió la imagen del sujeto del supermercado, él sí parecía la clase de persona que se tomaba la molestia de preparar escenas atractivas pero cursis para la hora del desayuno. Iba a empezar a sonreír burlonamente hasta que Garp fue al grano.

\- Francamente tenerte aquí es un desperdicio...- se cruzó de brazos para confirmar que el vice almirante también conocía la seriedad-pero tal parece que también hacías mucha falta aquí. Tashigi se esfuerza demasiado... y sin buenos resultados.

La mayoría del cuerpo policíaco sentía más ternura que respeto por Tashigi. Lo cierto era que al ser desde muy joven una peculiar ayudante administrativa en el cuartel no hubo manera de negarle el ascenso una vez que se recibió con honores de la academia. De hecho Tashigi tenía una de esas historias en las que la adversidad y el aliento de los padres pueblerinos habían marcado su trayectoria y no se esperaba que su meta fuera menos que brillante. Sin embargo, los primeros meses al servicio en su puesto la mostraron demasiado verde, era asustadiza y reticente a la hora de elaborar planes. Cuando la novata cumplió la cuota de años para llamarse veterana los defectos apenas se atenuaron; la plena consciencia de sus inseguridades la llevaron a ser simplemente mandona y en muchas ocasiones también agria. Por suerte muchos cadetes entendían que era su manera de revertir lo que no había podido cambiar y que seguía debiendo.

\- Te tengo una tarea- el par de manos se tensaron sobre las rodillas, Garo no esperaba una buena cara del joven ante la petición.

El tráfico de las venas aceleró. Le entusiasmaba que le desafiaran, hacía tiempo que no recibía encargos verdaderamente arduos o que al menos valieran la pena.

\- No se detenga, creo que estaba a punto de mencionar la recompensa.

\- ¿Aceptarías sin conocer los detalles? Qué joven tan irresponsable- Garp confundió a Coby por mesero y le hizo la señal que indicaba que necesitaba un vaso con cerveza con urgencia- No esperaba menos de ti, Zoro. Pero te lo advierto, no cazarás a nadie...al menos yo no te lo prometo.

El rostro de Zoro quedó momentáneamente blanco. Le picaba la curiosidad.

\- En realidad necesito que enseñes a cazar. Es un chico prometedor: fuerte, ágil y temerario. Pero le hace falta disciplina y memorizar aunque sea la mitad del código. Lo seguras intentando yo pero en diecinueve años no he logrado que ponga los pies en la tierra.- rascó su cabeza sin preocupación- El chico tiene aspiraciones muy altas pero no hace las cosas si no es a su manera y siendo así... Por lo que he sabido de ti y tu desempeño no puedo verte si no como el mejor ejemplo para mi nieto.

Al ver confirmada su hipótesis tuvo la necesidad de examinar mejor al mono que degustaba animosamente la comida y las bebidas del comedor. Ahora había puesto las manos sobre el pastel para enterrar un tenedor desde el merengue del decorado hasta la última capa de relleno. Arrancó una porción tosca del postre y lo comió de un tajo, incluso lamió cada diente del tenedor impregnado de licor suave de naranja antes de dar el veredicto que imaginó que el resto había estado esperando antes de decidirse a repartirlo.

\- Mhhh, en realidad no es lo suficientemente dulce para mí pero aún así podría comerlo todo. Parecía como si fuera hecho de algodón de azúcar pero no, shishishi.

Zoro pudo escucharlo troncharse y supo que de ninguna manera podía haber mentiras ahí: el nieto de Garp sería de verdad difícil y el chico de verdad podía comerse el pastel entero.

\- Entonces lo hago y yo obtengo mi transferencia a cambio, ¿me equivoco?- hizo el cálculo mental de cuánto costaría domar a la fierecilla.

\- No puedo prometértelo, no soy el único responsable de tomar esas decisiones. Además la situación en Loguetown reduce las posibilidades de que pueda hacerlo. Pero definitivamente te tomaré en cuenta.

Estar en la terna de candidatos ya era bastante camino aventajado, para tener derecho a aquella consideración debían pasar al menos cinco años más de servicio en su cuartel matriz. Pero la situación con Tashigi al cabo de casi un año ya era insostenible. No quería mirarla más, siempre como una mujer derrotada. No quería oírla mandar sobre él y sus bien amadas horas de sueño. Allá a donde quería ir trabajaría en solitario la mayor parte del tiempo y, con buenos resultados, terminaría siendo su propio jefe. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, él no quería ni se permitiría ser otra persona que le fallara a Kuina.

\- Pero en Mocktown también necesitan a tipos como yo. Tengo entendido que Bellamy no está caminado sobre rosas precisamente. Ya puedo verlo con un pie fuera de ahí...- Zoro llevó de nuevo las manos atrás de su nuca en una más cómoda posición, se aprovechaba del rumor que había corrido sobre Bellay, _la hiena_.

\- ¡Mocktown! Un sitio bastante interesante. Sede del centro de investigaciones criminales especiales. Ahí van a parar todos los problemas que ocasiona el caos del _bajo mundo_ \- Garp se respondió ensimismado sobando su barba- Por razones de seguridad ni siquiera se trabaja en pareja, es casi como el trabajo de dective que debe ingeniárselas como sicario, ¿vas a encontrar tu muerte, muchacho? No podría hacerte eso si me ayudas con Luffy...

\- Moriré más temprano si dejo que los ineptos de siempre hagan mal su trabajo- lo dijo de manera adusta, su voz fue más grave. Tuvo que morderse el labio para reprimir el fuego que venía de muchas partes de su interior- Solo quiero divertirme mientras hago limpieza a fondo. Soy especialmente bueno cortando las cosas de raíz- sus labios fueron mohín pícaro recalcitrante de momentos impensables

Garp sintió un escalofrío recorrer la circunferencia de su cuello. Zoro tenía un dominio magnífico sobre las armas de filo, y se defendía espléndidamente en cualquier disciplina que involucrara el uso de espadas. Se decía que en un entrenamiento pesado había blandido solo una vez una de las tres katanas que acostumbraba utilizar y eso había bastado para podar la mala hierba que se exentendía a dos kilómetros a la redonda. Algunos testigos encargados de llevar las cuentas hallaron a su paso cinco estatuas degolladas y el cuerpo desangrado de una bestia que no pudieron identificar porque le hacía falta tanto la cabeza como las extremidades. En ese instante Zoro no ignoraba que charlar con un vice almirante le impedía decir muchas cosas, pero también era cierto que cuanto a negociaciones no se había descartado nada dentro del código de comportamiento. Él también tenía mucho que ofrecer.

\- Escuche, ¿qué pasaría si yo acepto la tarea y no solo prometo hacer de su nieto un hombre cabal enlistado para la próxima lobotomía de lealtad e ingenuidad policíaca sino que además le juro hacer de él un guerrero autónomo? El próximo pez gordo que pueda presumir está estación será cortesía de ese tal Luffy. En ese caso seríamos dos héroes en el cuartel de Loguetown y eso le obligaría a mandarme muy lejos de aquí al tener completo el número permitido de policías sobrecalificados.

Garp quedó en silencio sopesando la propuesta.

\- No hay nada que me hiciera más feliz que ver finalmente a uno de mis nietos seguir mis pasos. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Los hombres se levantaron triunfalmente de sus asientos para estrecharse las manos de manera airada y juvenil. Zoro al principio respingó al comprobar el ímpetu senil de su mayor podía dejarle en ridículo si el otro se proponía a hacer del apretón un rito más largo. Pero de todos modos no fue suficiente razón para borrar los detalles casi macabros de la espléndida sonrisa que portaba al presentarse a su próxima oportunidad. Tenía un rostro desafiante y una mueca casi animal, embriagada de porvenir.

\- Cuando sonríes de esa forma desquiciada me haces preguntarme si yo no debería ser el que te encierre en una celda o en un manicomio. ¿En qué estás pensando, Roronoa? ¿a quién pretendes asesinar?


	3. Capítulo 2: Aguafiestas (segunda parte)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, autor de la maravillosa obra _One Piece._ Yo solo estoy jugando de manera amorosa, literalmente.**

 **Nota** : Ha pasado un mes y dos días desde la última actualización. Intentaré ser más rápida y prometo actualizar al menos dos veces al mes. Si no llego a cumplirlo tengan por seguro que no pienso dejar estar historia sin final (de hecho ya tengo el final y el esqueleto de toda la fic) porque aún me siguen ¿no? Gracias a todos los que me están dando una oportunidad. Se aceptan reviews, por cierto. Como había dicho anteriormente este capítulo es en realidad la otra mitad del capítulo dos, y debería leerse como que esto ocurre paralelamente a la fiesta de Tashigi xd. ¿Adivinan quiénes son los aguafiestas ?

 **xxx**

La existencia de _Ohara_ era la prueba fehaciente de que en Loguetown residían familias de economía holgada y de ociosidades bien atendidas. De lo contrario la revista hubiera sido retirada de la imprenta ante las sospechas de ser burla y actos de ignominia ante la miseria del pueblo. No era este el caso, ni era Gray Terminal.

Las oficinas de la revista eran el orgullo de la calle del Muelle 34. Los vecinos admiraban la singularidad arquitectónica de las columnas blancas de piedra haciendo de pórticos místicos que se detenían frente a la sala prinipal de recepción, es decir, una habitación cuadrada y luego multiplicada hacia arriba en ocho pisos rodeados de ventanales sin alféizares. Cuartos embellecidos por dentro con pasarelas de personas exóticas trabajando y haciendo de sí mismo una exhibición abierta todos los días.

Para Sanji era simplemente la oficina y el compromiso de nunca repetir camisas al menos en el mismo mes. Ese compromiso tácito le había sido impuesto desde la infancia; cuando se mudó de la casa paterna creyó que las personas serían más relajadas en cuanto al papel que tenía a su aspecto físico sobre su vida diaria, sin embargo había caído en el sitio menos indicado para creerlo. Al final del día no podía quejarse, se le daba bien tener estilo y era más vanidoso de lo que podía aceptar frente al espejo cuando se rasuraba cuidadosamente la barba cada tercer día. Ni un día más.

El hombre rubio había tomado el ascensor para llegar al quinto piso. Normalmente correr hacia arriba en escalones no era la gran cosa pero no podía detenerse más tiempo y quería verse galante frente a su jefa. El sudor iría contra su misión. Se abrieron lentamente las puertas automáticas y ante él volvió a dibujarse el cuadro vívido de la rutina editorial. Había personas mudando de escritorio uno tras otro, gritos energúmenos al teléfono, cubículos apacibles conteniendo reuniones miniatura, tropiezos accidentales unos con otros y algunas voces leyendo en voz alta artículos sin afinar. Lo sorprendente no era la capacidad de concentración de cada individuo para seguir adelante con sus deberes mientras todos entre sí lo impedían mutuamente casi sin querer, por encima de eso estaba la apariencia caótica expuesta de manera artística frente a los ojos de quien se tomara cinco segundo para analizar. Gran parte de esa grata vista se debía al alto sentido de la moda que cada empleado tenía, incluso había competencias inocentes y se contaban los cumplidos que uno podía acumular en el transcurso de una tarde.

"Kuroashi..." Sanji escuchó decir a alguien su seudónimo en la distancia. Revisó sobre su hombro y vio pasar a la correctora de estilo llamada Monet, quien llevaba encajado sobre el escote de su blusa psicodélica un par de gafas con cristales empañados de espirales graciosas. No había sido ella. "Kuroashi, aquí..." Sanji dio una vuelta sobre si mismo como si jugara a atraparse la cola, miró al otro extremo y notó a Camie, la becaria de Pappag, saludando eufusivamente desde su escritorio. No podía ser ella, lo llamaba siempre _Sanji-chiin_ , además estaba en aprietos limpiando el café volcado sobre documentos y collages demasiado aguados para ser rescatados ahora. De todos modos se acercó heroicamente a ofrecerle el pañuelo que a ella le pareció un milagro revificador para su torpeza. "¡Aquí estoy, Kuroashi...!" Procedió a ignorar la insistente voz mientras auxiliaba a la chica, sin ser la excepción Camie se esforzaba para encajar en la industria de la comunicación y por lo tanto lucía sobre su cuello un sencillo collar de perlas; Sanji ayudó a disimular la mancha que recientemente se había formado sobre su camiseta de marca. Camie, una chica incontenible, le abrazó con fuerza para expresar su agradecimiento, Sanji hubiera fallecido con el exceso de cariño pero volvieron a interrumpirlo: "¡Sanji, te estoy esperando!". En esta ocasión reconoció la voz aguda y autoritaria, era Perona exigiéndole que se presentara. Se despidió con cuidado de la joven y dio los siguientes pasos lo más rápido que pudo pero sin perder el porte. Perona estaba fulminándole con la mirada desde lejos, sentía que había sido un golpe personal lo de haber ignorado su primer llamado. Ahora el hombre rubio de las cejas raras se paraba frente a ella con una sonrisa bastante bonita y el buenos días que nunca caía mal.

\- ¡Tienes una hora de retraso!- la mujercita gótica agitó su puño como si no pudiera resistir la necesidad de golpear algo con tal de liberar la frustración. Sanji entendía que Perona estaba particularmente orgullosa de ser una asistente intachable y valiosa, incluso llegaba a tener los aires de gran señora segura de que su empeño la llevaría a ser la sustituta de la señorita Nico una vez que ésta decidiera jubilarse para descansar en la comodidad de su colección de cacharros. Aquel día estaba lejos todavía. Pero a decir verdad Sanji no comprendía cómo era posible que se le hubiera hecho tan tarde. Apenas en la mañana había recibido el citatorio por teléfono y el había acordado ser puntual a pesar del repentino cambio de planes; aún con el teléfono en la mano ya tenía elegida la camisa y los pantalones bien puestos, antes de salir había echado un vistazo al rostro de Pudding durmiendo tranquilamente y estaba seguro de que ese asunto no le había llevado más de uno o cinco, quizá hasta diez minutos realizar... Se concedió el extraordinario derecho a dudar de su noción del tiempo trastocado por el angelito que tenía como invitado en casa. Iba a disculparse pero Perona hizo sordo todo su cuerpo, su caireles rosas se agitaron al voltear su rostro y torso en una violenta evasión. Apretó la boca con un toque infantil y solo se permitió levantar la mano derecha para señalar la gran puerta del despacho de su jefa. Sanji interpretó el gesto como la súplica para que ahorrara el tiempo en disculpas que le saldrían caras y que mejor se apresurara a dar sus explicaciones a quien realmente se las debía.

El despacho de Nico Robin se distinguía por la estela que golpeaba los sentidos de cualquiera que tuviera el honor de pasar. El cuarto era curioso, para empezar el gran ventanal que conducía a un balcón de estilo silvestre, por las enredaderas y macetas con girasoles, auspiciaba la luminosidad pura del sol y las paredes del color de los canarios hacían recordar un barecillo alegre de las tierras calientes del sur antes que en la oficina particular de una renombrada editora y directora de una floreciente corporación mediática. Había espacio suficiente para una sala tipo lounge de cuero negro y mesita de cristal donde reposaba una cafetera y dos licoreras de cristal y tallado fino. A lado de esa sala había una estantería digna de algún monasterio petulante repleta de libros antiguos pero con encuadernados casi intactos. Cuadros de arte abstracto, esculturas puestas de cabeza y con muñones, bustos de personajes célebres pero con nombre difíciles de recordar perpetraban un dolor de cabeza en la mayoría de los visitantes; a Nico Robin le causaba singular placer observar el gesto de incomodidad que transmitían cuando miraban fijamente las pinturas y hallaban por casualidad en el entramado de manchas y figuras una escena tétrica, algún rostro fantasmal. Que Sanji fuera de las pocas personas capaces de saber el nombre y méritos de esos bustos, de hacer comentarios interesante sobre varios libros de su colección y que sonriera levemente al juego cifrado de los cuadros había hecho saber de inmediato a la señorita Nico del origen especial de éste y la cuna de oro en que había sido criado. Cuando lo contrató sabía que haría un buen trabajo, ahora con tres años de trato laboral constataba su sexto sentido para los negocios y adivinar el buen hado. Ese mismo sexto sentido le había dictado que él era el hombre indicado para llevar a cabo la misión.

-Sanji, toma asiento por favor- la señorita demandó con voz suave y casi maternal, pero había rastro de astucia en la sonrisa adulona con que recibía al visitante, tramaba algo interesante. Posó su rostro sobre el hueco de la palma de su mano, ponía atención a cada paso dado por el otro como si fuera a pasar mucho tiempo más para que llegara.

En realidad no estaba intimidado, mas bien absorto por la belleza de su jefa. Le había sido difícil clasificar si era enigmática como una danzante del desierto que solo presume los luceros de sus ojos o si por otro lado no hubiera secreto sino demasiado saber en los zafiros de la mirada y la expresión madura de una mujer bien hecha. Bien esculpida sobraba decir. Robin gustaba de los colores llamativos barridos en tonalidades bien oscuras, púrpuras, sepias, ocres, geranios y tintos. Aquella mañana llevaba puesto un vestido de encaje azul marino con mangas acampanadas y el cabello recogido en una coleta no tan perfecta. Sanji no podía dejar de ser consciente de la hermosura y buen gusto de la mujer; hacía un gran esfuerzo por no delatar sus pensamientos y fingió que las rodillas no estaban abatidas, ni siquiera cerca de arrodillarse como tributo. Caminó respestuosamente hacia al escritorio y de la misma manera se sentó. La vista en primera fila era todavía mejor.

-Perona odia que haya retrasos en mi agenda, es demasiado eficiente pero también un poco caprichosa. Un minuto más y te habría asesinado, estoy segura- dio un sorbó al café que estaba bebiendo-A mi no me importa mucho...- repasó lo anterior dicho y se apresuró a añadir- Que llegues tarde, quiero decir. Me importaría que te mataran. A mi me supondrían cómplice, por supuesto...- alzó los hombros como si hubiera expuesto un razonamiento que no necesitara de más explicaciones por ser demasiado obvio.

El personal de Ohara consideraba a la señorita Nico una mujer perturbadora, solía ser demasiado franca con sus pensamientos. El problema es que parecían salidos de un sitio tenebroso, como del sótano de una espectacular casa abandonada. A Sanji le perecía tierno que su jefa no tuviera filtros para sus declaraciones, era casi como una niña lidiando con palabras muy grandes y juicios instantáneos. Al otear el panorama del despacho había localizado detalles que aseguraban ese lado lindo que la mayoría desconocía. Figuras de perritos y muñecas de papel escondidas en las repisas del librero, una caja de crayolas metida entre las páginas de un bloc de dibujo puesto dentro de un cajón sin cerrar y más dibujos infantiles recubriendo el exterior del ordenador.

\- Por otro lado quisiera hablarte de un asunto serio, de hecho me parece oportuno recordarte el buen trato que hemos hecho. Ambos hemos sido beneficiados ¿no es cierto? Nuestros lectores adoran tu columna, es cierto que eres la mitad de nuestro éxito...- Silencio. La mujer se enderezó sobre el respaldo de su asiento, la mirada tornó fría al punto de estar a la defensiva. Se preparaba para recibir una respuesta grave- Entonces...¿cuánto te ha ofrecido Doflamingo? Conociéndote ¿se trata de algo que el dinero no alcanza a pagar? Sanji, ese hombre es peligroso.

Sanji quedó petrificado. Conociéndolo...era cierto, él no necesitaba del dinero. Había transcurrido casi un mes del encuentro con el magnate Donquixote Doflamingo, quien era dueño de la compañía Joker cuya publicación titulada _Sugar_ competía directamente por el público de _Ohara_. El sujeto desagradaba al personal de Nico Robin y al resto de su sociedad. La enemistad forzosa prohibía siquiera mencionar o insinuar la competencia entre los bandos. La acción de Sanji casi había sido traicionera e impertinente, sin embargo había aceptado la invitación al encuentro para acabar con la insistencia. Doflamingo había dicho que buscaba su amistad, para cuando fue hora del plato fuerte habló sobre negocios. A Sanji le ofendió su bajeza y que le hablara de billetes en la mesa, comprendió que los ricos podían carecer de modales. Ofertó que triplicaría el sueldo que recibía en Ohara y duplicaría el número de páginas para su columna. Tan solo debía hacer el mismo trabajo pero en _Sugar_ y hablando exclusivamente sobre restaurantes de filiación Joker Company. Le enseñó el cheque de su próximo primer sueldo si aceptaba, ahí estuvo el papelillo verdoso escrito en garabatos y con ceros que no podían pasar desapercibidos. Sanji miró el cheque, fingió estar sorprendido porque de lo contrario Donquixote hubiera tenido que rayar cifras más grandes hasta llegar a las amenazas y el tipo de cosas graves a las que Robin temía. Sanji evadió la persecusión al decir que de verdad lo pensaría, luego sirvió correctamente dos copas de vino para que brindasen por "un porvenir interesante". Doflamigo embelesado por el encanto del chico se bebió hasta las mentiras. Luego inició la persecusión a través de línea del teléfono, así Sanji decidió ser tajante con su rechazo pero las llamadas no cesaron hasta que Doflamingo entendió que el teléfono del otro lado no volvería a ser descolgado para él. Al principio tuvo miedo de las replesalias, sin embargo llegó a la conclusión de que él no estaba en desventaja. Había decidido no contar lo sucedido para evitar los malos entendidos y la vuelta de la preocupación que ya había retirado de su cabeza. Sanji desepeñaba un trabajo como columnista en la revista. _Ohara_ era una publicación dedicada a los estilos de vida, especialmente al de tipo luxury y gourmet sin desatender aspectos de divulgación cultural que otorgaban el aire bohemio, casi intelectual que posicionaba a la publicación como lecturas que valían la pena. Sanji era critíco culinaro, visitaba restaurantes y hacía viajes gastronómicos para hablar sobre su experiencia en su sección. La crìtica estaba disfrazada de diario de viaje, a los lectores les había emocionado conocer las desventuras linguales de un hombre simpático y lenguaraz llamado Kuroashi. El crítico culinario tenía un don para relatar sus travesías haciendo de los alimentos objetos místicos y del viaje en carretera en busca de una posada decente un poema épico. Hacía gracia su dramatismo y la acidez de su comentarios cuando el restaurante en cuestión le decepcionaba. Como Kuroashi Sanji se permitía ser menos amable y émpatico, se volvía visceral y más sarcástico. La gente adoraba a Kuroashi, imitaban sus trayectos culinarios y reaccionaban de manera similar cuando admiraban por si mismos a los protagonistas de aquellas historias mensuales; seguían sin objetar las recomendaciones y los avisos oportunos de retirada, así Sanji se había hecho de una reputación grande y positiva. Nico Robin no exageraba, merecía al menos la mitad del crédito por el éxito de la revista y por ello alguien como Doflamigo había puesto empeño en reclutar personalmente al culumnista estrella.

\- Nico-san, yo no...¡de ninguna manera podría abandonarte!- puso una mano sobre el corazón como si fuera a estrujarlo, estaba así de arrepentido de haber preocupado a su jefa- Es decir _Ohara_ me dio la primera oportunidad ¿no? Jamás tuve intención de hacer trato con aquel imbécil, pero supuse que podría hablar tranquilamente para dejar las cosas en claro.

Robin le dedicó una mirada que pretendía calar en todos los detales minùsculos de su lenguaje corporal. Pero los ojos azules no sabían mentir, de lo contrario no hubieran reflejado culpa y flagelación. La directora editorial relajó su respiración, suspiró ufana de saberlo autocastigado.

-No puedo estar completamente enojada contigo...no es conveniente. Pero me alegra saber que no tengas relación con Donquixote, Inazuma también estaba preocupado. Por otro lado, soy lo estoy la mitad de molesta contigo, ¿cómo vas a arreglar esa casi traición?-Robin volvió a apoyar su cara sobre su mano y miró inocentemente a su interlocutor, no había enfado pero sí muestras de querer algo a cambio. Sanji se puso rojo y luego muy blanco. No se resistía a esa arma tan femenina como la del reproche de ingratitud combinado con la peligrosidad del gesto seductor y el énfasis al daño causado en el honor de ella. Quiso golpearse así mismo, antes se propuso a cumplir con los desos que ya casi podía acertar.

-Sanji- san, cualquiera que sea la circunstancia yo sé que aceptarías. Pero es mi deber advertirte del trabajo extra y la responsabilidad que mi encargo representa- habló de manera tranquilizadora mientras jugueteaba con un lápiz- Será el aniversaro de la revista en enero.Haremos un número especial y quisiéramos que conllevara a romper no solo nuestro récord sino el record del mercado entero ¿entiendes?

Asintió atentamente con la certeza de saberse el hombre indicado, no era egocéntrico pero tampoco ignoraba la repercusión de sus críticas narradas. Extrañamente, casi nadie a su alrededor sentía envidia ni cuestionaba los resultados de su trabajo, hasta cierto punto estaban agradecidos.

\- Hemos estado revisando las cincuenta ediciones de tu columna Sanji y notamos que nunca has hablado de lo que tú sientes. Claro, es divertido conocerte por medio de disgustos, pericias e ira involuntaria pero ¿qué clase de sitio prefiere Kuroashi? ¿cuál es el lugar al que daría un sí definitivo y la promesa de volver?

Mentalmente respondió _Spiders Cafe_ , pero su insistencia tenía que ver con aromas sentimentales y no con los sabores que todo ciudadano tenía derecho a conocer. Sabía además que los panqueques más dulces y las frutas brillantes Nami-san las reservaba para él, el resto de comensales podía quejarse de vez en cuando por alguna sopa de brócoli desabrida o un puré de camotes grumoso pero al menos nunca hablaban mal del servicio.

\- Concluimos en que Kuroashi debe dictaminar cuál es el mejor restaurante, no, qué sitio dentro del rubro culinario sirve la mejor comida en todo Loguetown. El número de aniversario recogerá los diez primeros lugares y por supuesto anunciará al ganador en las últimas páginas- Robin expuso el plan de manera directa y simple. No podía haber fallos en él, generaría ganancias incluso si los candidatos fueran decepcionantes porque una vez comprada la revista...- Nos interesa que hagas reseñas a tu estilo, con franqueza. Además será el cincuenta por ciento del contenido de la revista, supongamos unas treinta y cinco o cuarenta páginas para ti. ¿Arduo? - mordió la punta de su lápiz y meditó con ojos juguetones la expresión del crítico y próximo héroe- Lanzaremos la convocatoria y será cuestión de horas para que la agenda se llene con nuevos patrocinadores adulando por medio del tintineo de monedas para que no se les olvide. Me temo, en serio lo temo, que estresará mucho a la pobre Perona... Sanji-san, estarás expuesto a toda clase de sobornos y acosadores contratados para que escribas lo que desean en nombre de su marca y reputación, ¿podrás soportarlo? Si alguna vez dudaste de tu palabra será este el momento adecuado para que puedas cuantificar, literalmente, su valor.

Poca gente sabía quién estaba detrás del seudónimo de Kuroashi, por eso corría el riesgo de ser molestadas y hasta ofendidas las personas cercanas a él en nombre de mendigar algunas pistas. La gente de Loguetown, quizá por su historia como ciudad mercante y dueña del primer muelle internacional creado en el East, era terriblemente competitiva. Los agentes inmobiliarios, los vendedores ambulantes y especialmente los empresarios millonarios volvíanse en hoscos huracanes robando pasos y echando trucos sucios con tal de calzar la talla de un gigante para hacerse notar. Sanji sudaba en el asiento el peso de tomar la decisión, evidentemente todavía no caía en cuenta sobre el sacrificado esfuerzo que tendría que hacer para diseñar el itinerario que incluyera al menos la mayoría de los comedores de disponibles en la ciudad. Tenía ganas de fumarse un cigarro, por instinto buscó en el bolsillo del pantalón pero de pronto se rindió. No tenía porqué pensar, su respuesta estaba ahí y desde antes que se enterara.

\- ¿Qué clase de hombre sería yo si me negara a la petición de una dama? Robin-san te prometo que no solo tomaré la maldita mejor opción sino que yo haré más que el jodido aniversario: ¡haré especial a lo especial!-con valentía declaró su nuevo propósito, poner orgullosa a su jefa. La sonrisa fue astuta, extendió incluso los brazos siendo víctima de la adrenalina. Pero en el fondo no sabía cómo se las apañaría, tenía esa costumbre de entregar confianza cuando a los otros les hacía falta. Era demasiado protector, no podía hacer que no había aspirado esas notas de ansiedad que Nico dejó soltar de sí.

\- Sabía que podía contar contigo- respondió contagiada de esa energía infantil que expedían los gestos animosos de Sanji. Quería terminar lo antes posible con el otro asunto que podía agriar la singular emoción del crítico. Abrió más los labios, un alarido sordo pronunció. No, tenía que tener más tacto, se aconsejó a sí misma. Intentó volver a tomar la palabra con los alegatos gradilocuentes de Sanji musicalizando la escena- Pero...Sanji-san, era otro tema al que había que tratar con urgencia.

No le costó agradecer internamente la repentina interrupción. Volvió al estado en que sabía había algo que enfrentar con cara seria. Juntó las manos sobre su regazo y se acomodó ligeramente para prestar atención.

-Ayer por la tarde el mensajero trajo un paquete dirigido a la mesa directiva de la editorial. Le habían encargado entregar el sobre y recibir el cheque que se supone debíamos dar a cambio. No es la primera vez que nos llega material fotográfico por correo, solicitamos cooperación de fotógrafos independientes para llenar el apartado de Sociales. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que nos llega algo así...- la señorita Nico abrió el cajón superior izquierdo para sustraer un paquete pequeño de papel de estraza. Desenvolvió el paquete y dispuso a barajear sobre la mesa las fotografías que venían dentro. Asintió para el otro en señal de que se acercara a mirar con detalle el album improvisado sobre el tablero de mármol. Sanji inclinó su cuerpo y apenas los ojos tropezaron sobre la ya conocida silueta animal y enorme se apuró a tomar cuantas instantáneas pudo contener en la mano.

El tonto de cabello verde tenía bien sujeto por las solapas del saco a un pobre diablo con cara de terror, media ceja rota rezumando sangre y los pies lejos del suelo, lo peor, tenía una mueca de satisfacción loca. A su lado estaba parado sobre un sillón de apariencia antigua el otro idiota de cabello azul haciendo una seña obscena para alguien en la distancia que no retrataba la foto. A pesar del escándalo que podía percibirse visualmente el tipo tenía una elegancia intacta incluso con la sonrisa burlona tatuada en la expresión y la cruza de antiparras y lentes anticuados que tenía por gafas. Sanji bufó sin estar sorprendido realmente; el de la cresta pelirroja, de quien podía esperar algo de sensatez, estaba ahí mismo en la revuelta mostrándose indiferente. Las gafas oscuras bien miradas de cerca permitía que se dibujara la mirada afilada azul marino como si reprobara los actos de los otros actantes a su alrededor, pero la comisura acentuada a la orilla izquierda de los labios desmentía que no sintiera diversión y que no estuviera implicado en la reyerta. Sanji supiró con cansancio antes de pasar con cierta paciencia el resto de las fotografías que iban añadiendo acción y polémica a la película que estaba animado para sí. Hacía algunos meses que no había escuchado que se hablara mal de ellos, esperaba que se hubieran reformado tras la última plática, que había sido más sermón y quejas, que su hermana mayor había dejado la pasada víspera de navidad. Se sentía defraudado.

\- Esto... ¿dónde y cuándo pasó?- puso la pila de fotografías al centro del escritorio. Masticaba las imágenes y el tono adecuado de voz que debía utilizar para no transpirar sus impresiones negativas- Y de hecho ¿hubo una razón para medio matar al hombre en público?

\- Ocurrió apenas hace dos días en la fiesta de inauguración de la galería de Miss Jora. Tus hermanos nunca faltan en las fiestas y reuniones de socialité, son la créme de la créme. Siempre han circulado rumores sobre ellos ¿verdad? Pero para la mayoría no dejaba de ser eso, anécdoctas adulteradas para mancillar la reputación de un jóvenes herederos. Sin embargo estas imágenes bien podrían voltear las cosas...

La familia Vinsmoke había sido adinerada desde tiempos remotos. Nadie podía recordar de dónde venían exactamente sus riquezas pero se había asumido que habían nacido simplemente así, con el poder sobre la tierra. Había sido linaje de realeza en las aguas del North y parte del East. Cuando se abolieron las monarquías tuvieron que buscar nuevas maneras de retener la fama y el dinero, y participar hasta cierto punto en decisiones políticas trascendentales. Su incursión en la producción y venta de armamento era a propósito cubierto con negocios textiles y movimientos bursátiles. Se contaba además que tenían presencia en el mercado negro con la venta de farmaceúticos extraños porque también eran dueños de laboratorios científicos sobrellevando proyectos que habían provocado debate y manifestaciones contra la experimentación que pretendía ser benéfica en el futuro. No se sabía con certeza en qué trabajaban pero las hipotésis eran temibles. Sanji, a principio de sus dieciseis años, dejó de preocuparse y concluyó en que ya no podía depender del dinero, no al menos de esos billetes malhabidos y apestosos de pólvora, de químicos y trampas. Para los diecinueve ya estaba incorporado a la vida real a pesar de las objeciones de su familia. Huyó de casa, o se independizó enarbolando la bandera de un apestado contento de saberse más apto para sobrevivir, más enterado al menos de los fundamentos de la vida genuina.

Sanji gruñó. Estaba molesto por el comportamiento de esos idiotas. Su reputación derrumbada bien podría valer menos que un rábano para él, pero por otro lado estaba el asunto de la sangre y la memoria de su madre ¿sería justo para ella enterarse de la clase de bastardos en que se habían convertido los de su camada? Y en el fondo existía una razón que el también entendía para ser como eran. Al final de cuentas habían sido criados de la misma manera y habían pasado por las mismas tragedias tempranas. La diosa fortuna le había bendecido con la llegada de Zeff para su rescate de las fosas del glamour y la aristocracia hueca. Creían que podían hacer las cosas a su antojo, pero nunca llegaban a estar completamente contentos si no propagaban un poco de maldad. ¿No podían ser felices ni siquiera en una fiesta? No, porque no era sobre ellos.

\- ¡Imbéciles! ¡yo... no puedo creer que hayamos nacido el mismo día! Son una sarta de...- murmuró rascando apresuradamente su frente hasta que soltó un largo suspiro. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos para enjugarse el enfado. Se reincorporó lo mejor que pudo.

\- No sé si debería añadir que Miss Jora es amiga muy cercana de Doflamingo y que no estuvo muy contenta con la escena...¿Has escuchado que toma personales las faltas cometidas a sus amigos? Y si sumamos tu reciente rechazo entonces deberían estar prevenidos. Sanji, me preocupan las represalias contra ti...- la señorita Nico se expresó con sincera preocupación, había una nube en la mirada y una arruguita en el entrecejo que perfilaba los sIntomas de ansiedad- Pero creo que todo puede contrarestarse si las fotos nunca ven la luz. Si nadie se entera entonces no pasó...- Robin reformuló una sonrisa que esperaba fuera reconfortante. Sanji pudo sentirse un poco aliviado. Concretó que debía separarse del asunto de sus hermanos para no provocar más problemas a su jefa y el resto del consejo editorial. De todos modos había optado por firmar bajo un pseudónimo para eludir los escándalos y la desvalorización de su trabajo que podía acarrear el apellido Vinsmoke.

\- Yo puedo protegerme, pero si esos idiotas reciben un castigo violento por su falta de modales... bah, tampoco es como que esté mal- relajó su postura sobre el asiento, metió las manos a los bolsillos y miró con cansancio el techo arabesco de la oficina.

\- En cuanto a las fotografías, bueno, fueron compradas...por Sir Cocodrile- carraspeó. Sanji dio un brinco involuntario todavía sentado. No contuvo la dilatación de sus ojos y oídos.

\- No es secreto para ti que Cocodrile no tiene buena relación con la aristocracia de Loguetown. Ni los Vinsmoke ni los Newgate ni los Nefertari son familas por las que sienta simpatía. El todavía ignora tu apellido, aunque de saberlo no creo que lo hubiera detenido sino al contrario. El resto de nosotros ignoró la propuesta del material fotográfico ya que no es la clase de contenido que publicamos, sin embargo él fue el único que vio potencial en las fotografías.

Sanji pensó que tenía suerte para toparse con hombres despiadados. Podía iniciar una guerra si Donquixote se enteraba y decidía cobrársela, la peor parte no sería el ataque sino la contestación que recibiría por parte de su padre, quien se tomaría a pecho el escarnio para sus hijos y la humillación pública que también contrarrestaría. Y en medio de todo eso él, que no tenía nada que ver pero sería igualmente chanteajeado y enlodado al punto de ensuciar sus asuntos laborales y personales.Robin tenía toda la razón para preocuparse, Donquixote sabía de golpes bajos y dolorosos. Dejó ir la contracción de sus labios para aderezar el disgusto. Las ganas de fumar se tornaron en medicamento de urgencia. Quería despedirse cortesmente y luego salir en busca de bote metálico más cercano para ensayar las patadas que propinaría primero al menor, al menos por minutos, de ellos. Robin se apresuró a añadir lo más importante.

\- Pero estoy segura de que podrás sentirte tranquilo. Ivankov también de alguna manera sabe lo que significan para ti que esas fotos estén en las manos equivocadas. Dijo que se las arrebataría a Cocrodile a como dé lugar- cruzó los brazo sobre su pecho en medio de la ensoñación. Podía confiar en Emporio Ivankov y su singular manera de liderar las causas perdidas. Soltó una breve carcajada- Ivan-chan dijo que tenía un viejo truco para sonsacar a su Croco-boy...y a decir verdad, no es la primera vez que utiliza su amigable amenaza contra él, entonces puedes restar peso a tu preoupación Sanji- san.

Un fuerte golpe hizo latir de nuevo al corazón en una nueva sintonía. Ahí estaba la maravillosa jefa que presumía a sus viejos camaradas del restaurante empezando por el antiguo jefe tirano. Frente a Nami los halagos no disminuían pero ponía enfásis en la calidad profesional de estos, se guardaba los detalles sobre su belleza y el humor inteligente que igualmente le hacía temblar. Se sintió idiota un momento por apresurarse a atarse a la desgracia próxima. Había olvidado que la señorita Nico tenía esa costumbre de enunciar sempre primero las malas noticias; los salvamentos y las excepciones las liberaba minutos antes del quiebre y la expansión de la desesperanza.

\- No te olvides agradecerle a Ivankov y avisarle a Inazuma que te encuentras bien.

El corazón volvió a pararse. Emporio Ivankov era de as personas más estrafalarias que recorría los pasillos de Ohara. El par de medias de red aprisionando el manojo de vellos másculinos y el maquillaje excesivo sobre el rostro de semblante humorístico contrarestaban la sensualidad de las diminutas prendas de vinilpiel púrpura. Sanji se sentía incómodo a su lado, porque en su presencia surgían las dudas sobre cómo era posible emanar esa cantidad de confianza para un hombre que tenía un gusto terrible para vestir. "Son los tacones candy" y guiñó tras adivinar la pregunta. Con la mano en la cintura y en actitud atrevida aseveró que si Sanji tenía esa capacidad para hallar belleza en su estética caótica e incluyente entonces podía sentirse orgulloso de poseer un lado femenino bien desarrollado. Y de nuevo le guiño un ojo, le pareció horripilante tanto el gesto como la aserción. En esa ocasión Sanji solo había atinado una mueca de horror y la protesta torpemente enunciada "¡Yo nací para amar a las mujeres!" al tiempo que se alejaba con prisa y de espaldas, asegurándse de no recibir alguna vejación sorpresa por parte del *okama*. Desde entonces había procurado evitar cualquier clase de contacto con el hombre femenino. Le recorrieron los escalofríos por la espalda y las raíces del cabello pero aceptaba tener una gran deuda con él. Sin duda se ocuparía de ello.

\- Tus hermanos son algo problemáticos, procura no salir mucho con ellos al menos hasta que termines con mi encargo. Sería terrible verte en un problema mayor por su culpa-suspiró y puso un dedo en su barbilla- No encontraría a tu reemplazo a tiempo para antes del aniversario y ademá has dado de alta tu seguro, un buen golpe a nuestra nómina...- la divagación culminó en murmullos que Sanji sentía alivio de ya no poder escuchar. Nico Robin retomó el rumbo con la vaga sensación de haber exteriorizado más de lo que debía- ¡Ah sí! Solo me resta poner toda mi confianza en ti, sé que traerás un resultado maravilloso. Y cuando lo hagas, llévame ahí Sanji.

El crítico culinario comprendió que esa era la despedida. La media sonrisa pretendía ser amistosa, pero a Sanji le calcinó las entrañas como si hubiera comido un rayo pecaminoso. En conclusión, tenía trabajo acumulado y más le valía no volver mezclar asuntos personales con los deberes de la oficina. Procedió a levantarse de su asiento y pidió con mucha cortesía el permiso para retirarse. Resonó el golpe pesado de una puerta cerrándose y así volvía a estar fuera. Relajó los hombros, escuchó otra vez el viejo llamado: "Kuroashi, ven de una maldita vez...". Volteó a ver a Perona, ésta estaba ocupada tecleando a velocidad infernal frente al ordenador y sus labios estaban ocupados atendiendo una llamada. No había sido ella. Nunca había sido ella.

\- ¡Si no te cubrieras la mitad de la cara con ese jodido fleco verías la otra mitad de la habitación donde tambien estoy yo!

Primero notó la pluma de un sombrero sacudirse impacientemente desde el biombo de un cubículo lejano. La voz aguda combinada con el acento presuntuoso le había dado la primer pista y quizá la única que necesitaba. Después el insulto dirigido a su cabello le hizo entornar los ojos arrepentido de haber acertado. Se trataba de Cavendish, el columnista sobre moda y decoración de interiores. Tenía popularidad entre el público adolescente incluso llegando a tener fanáticas que enviaban cartas amorosas cada semana. Cavendish solía modelar las prendas y sacarse fotos en los mismos espacios de los que hablaba; su apariencia frágil y belleza clásica marcada en las facciones simétricas hacía mucho por su afición. La gente a su alrededor reía a sus espaldas asegurando que el interés que levantaba tenía que ver con su prosa simplona, los temas huecos y las decenas de fotos que adjuntaba a los parrafillos que cualquier chiquilla habría podido adorar con facilidad. Cierto o no, Cavendish estaba orgullosos de su popularidad. No soportaba la idea de tener competencia y Sanji claramente representaba un fuerte oponente. No solo era que los compañeros solían comparar sus casos como los dos tipos de éxito a los que podía aspirarse, sino que la rivalidad, de cierta manera imaginaria porque al crítico no le hacía ni cosquillas las acusaciones del aspirante a modelo, había florecido desde que a Sanji se le había ocurrido pisar las oficinas osando llevar el cabello tan claro como él. Por supuesto, Sanji intentó explicar en más de una ocasión que el pigmento de su cabellera era natural y que le importaba menos de un carajo que al otro no le pareciera ser el único rubio en todo el edificio como lo había sido por algunos años hasta entonces. Cavendish se había propuesto a opacar a sus supuesto contricante cada mañana hasta que el otro se diera por vencido y accediera a admitir su inferioridad. Por lo general todos los días antes de la hora del almuerzo Cavendish se daba una vuelta por la oficina de Sanji para inspeccionar su vestuario y hacer la debida crítica desmoralizante. Sanji, de nuevo, no sentía más que irritación por la voz chillona que resonaba puntual en el umbral de su puerta.

Por educación paró un instante para esperarlo. Ese ojo que no era cubierto por el mechón rubio hizo desaparecer la pupila siendo cómplice del fastidio automático que padecía la mente ante la presencia del gritón. Cavendish logró salir de donde estaba atorado y fue a su encuentro desfilando con una mano en la cadera lo más grácil que pudo. En la mano izquierda izaba una carta.

\- Que esta sea la última vez. No pienso volver a perder mi tiempo así...- entregó la carta de manera brusca, el sobre llegó de un salto a las manos de Sanji. Suspiró con cansancio y acomodó su sombrero apesar de tenerlo bien puesto- A estas alturas siguen mezclando mi correo con tus eh...¿facturas? ¿cartas cadena? Pff, no sé me ocurre qué cosas puedes recibir.

Sanji alzó una ceja. Examinó el sobre, era blanco y permanecía cerrado. Al menos Cavendish tenía respeto por la privacidad.

\- Tampoco tengo idea de por qué mi correro se mezcla con el tuyo. Empiezo a creer que son excusas tuyas para hablarme...-se dio media vuelta y puso atención al objeto entre sus manos. De sobra sabía el resultado de ignorar al sujeto narcisista que hacía de su cartero. Sin embargo, sabía que la razón por la que ocurría esa confusión se debía a que su nombre nunca aparecía como remitente, en cambio sí aparecían motes un tanto ofensivos casi siempre encabezados por un "mocoso", "el idiota", "berenjena" o cualquier otra verdura de poca importancia, de alguna manera al correo postal le parecía que Cavendish cumplía con el perfil de idiota o de mocoso.

\- ¡Te detesto Kuroashi! Jamás podría interesarme entablar conversación con un sujeto que viste esas ridículas camisas Crimin- se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño temiendo haber perdido parte de su dignidad al estar discutiendo públicamente con su némesis.

Sanji bufó ante el argumento, enseguida examinó su camisa lisa y negra de algodón con botones de ámbar cristalino. Le parecía que la camisa era bonita incluso para tratarse del producto de una marca exótica, de todos modos había sido un regalo de Reiju como muestra de lo mucho que se acordaba de él ahora que ella se encontraba en un sitio muy lejano. Había dejado sin abrochar los dos primeros botones con el propósito de dar una mejor vista de sus clavículas lechosas y principio de sus pectorales. Tenía la sensación de haber cautivado al menos por tres segundos a Robin. Sonrío para sí contento de verse atractivo.

\- Pues a mí me parece que se ve bastante coqueto. Como que el negro le sienta bien ¿no?

Los rubios miraron al nuevo interlocutor. Uno más irritado que el otro. El legendario fotógrafo había hecho su aparición: Portgas D. Ace. Este hombre de cabello negro llegó con una enorme sonrisa adornada por las pecas y los hoyuelos de las mejillas. Después de haber pronunciado su opinión hizo una reverencia y dio los buenos días. A Sanji le parecía hilarante la forma infantil en que Ace se dirigía con modales y cortesía, era contradictorio a su naturaleza salvaje. Cavendish resopló indignado ante la carcajada con que Ace les invitó a hacer las paces.

\- El semidesnudo defendiendo al malvestido, qué desfachatez...-les miró con desprecio y alzó los hombros para sacudirse a derrota- Que más da, pueden irse a la mierda los dos. No necesito de sus halagos. Muérete Kuroashi, lo digo en serio...

Dio media vuelta y regresó por el pasillo del que había salido. Lo vieron irse, Sanji notó un contoneo femenino en el andar del modelo y Ace soltó una carcajada cuando le acusó de casi no llevar ropa. Era más o menos cierto. Siempre vestía pantalones o bermudas con bolsos laterales amplios en colores obscuros; las camisas de manga corta tenían colores más brillantes pero las usaba como si de chalecos se trataran, él no se molestaba en unir los ojales con los botones y exhibía el pecho fuerte y los abdominales definidos. Un pesado collar de cuentas rojas rodeaba el cuello; sobre la cabeza un sombrero, la cruza de un vaquero con un fedora, con amuletos de paraedolias felices e infelices incrustrados al frente. Y por su puesto la cámara profesional cruzado el hombro derecho en diagonal. Ace casi muerto por el chiste, que tenía mucho de verdad, enjugó una lágrima y pasó a dar un manotazo en la espalda de su amigo.

\- Vaya, siempre resulta divertido ver a Cavendish enojarse- con el rostro animado echo un vistazo al semblante de Sanji, evidentemente no le había hecho gracia el desencuentro- Oi, qué tal te fue con tu postre de anoche, _galán_.

Sanji regresó a su nueva conversación un tanto confundido. Había preparado una tarta de cerezas pero el pecoso no tenía porqué saberlo.

\- Ya sabes, tu chica Budín, la del restaurante- volvió a dar palmadas animadas sobre el hombro de su compañero. El romance le daba risa pero se sentía feliz por la suerte del otro- Nunca pensé que Nami fuera un capricho para ti, parecía serio. Pero si el amor tocó otra vez a tu puerta y tan de repente... ¡qué más podías hacer!

El rubio sintió una presión el pecho, de ninguna manera había estado jugando con la mesera y por otro lado, Pudding le había parecido una muchacha linda en todos los sentidos. Ella había sido la de la iniciativa, ni loco la hubiera rechazado.

\- Para empezar se llama Pudding, aprecio la atención que pones a los detalles Ace...- respondió con sorna y metió las manos a los bolsillos. Luego los ojos adquieron un aire de ternura, pero las fosas nasales se dilataron y el labio inferior tembló con picardía- ¡La cita fue maravillosa! Es un angelito adorable, comió todas sus verduras e incluso repitió plato- reprimió un grito agudo y festivo, intentó recuperar la impasibilidad- De hecho, ahora sigue dormida... en mi cama...

Ace agrandó los ojos para devorar la noticia sorprendente. Le gustaba hacerse el mustio pero en confianza soltaba aventuras bien sucias recopiladas y vivídas por el mismo. Sanji sospechaba que el apodo "Puño de fuego" no tenía que ver con su mágica precisión para hacer click en el momento en que los panoramas al aire libre y animales en su hábitat llegaban a su clímax.

-Ustedes han...¡la primera cita, tan solo fue la primera!- primero, sin las palabras suficientes, uso los dedos e hizo todo un repertorio de señas para indicar el acto hasta que las palabras se atrevieran a salir.

\- ¡Alto ahí, no permitiré que insinúes cosas nefastas sobre una dama! - lanzó un codazo a las costillas de Ace- Podría darte los detalles que te interesan saber pero recuerda, soy un caballero- no había pasado en realidad, pero tampoco iba a confesar que Pudding había quedado tan llena tras la cena que el sueño la doblegó justo cuando la había dejado esperando en la sala mientras sacaba el vino. Cuando la encontró durmiendo en el sillón decidió llevarla cargando hasta su cama que previamente había perfumado y cubierto de almohadones.

Olvidó el malestar del golpe, Ace puso cara comprensiva dispuesto a aceptar las condiciones del otro. Rascó la punta de su nariz, se acordó de una formidable invitación que tenía que hacer.

\- Que tal si me acompañas a recoger el nuevo lente para mi cámara a la tienda de Franky- lo rodeó con un brazo y lo acercó a sí mismo de manera cariñosa- En el camino podrías platicarme más sobre la cena.

Sanji suspiró cansado, sabía que Ace no había reparado todavía su motocicleta y por eso buscaba sacarle un aventón. Miró el sobre sin abrir que tenía sujeto con dos dedos. Ace se percató de la mirada seria que dedicó a la carta, alflojó el abrazo.

\- Oh, pero si tienes asuntos que resolver...

\- No es nada, la leeré enseguida. Además, hace tiempo que no saludo a esos bastardos.

Desgarró el sobre por el costado izquierdo vigilando no afectar el contenido, lo sacudió sobre la palma de su derecha para extraer el papelito doblado en cuatro partes. Al desdoblar la hoja rectificó su parecer, la tinta pesada y los trazos firmes y elegantes de la caligrafía no podían ser sino de Zeff.

*Pequeña berenjena: El veintiocho fui a Villa Fuusha. Me acompañó Patty aunque no se lo pedí, tampoco quise atacarlo creo que también quería probar. Fuimos al Eiichiro, tal parece se te olvidó lo que es un filete de verdad. Pero está bien si te impresionan los restaurantes elegantes, de todos modos eres un mocoso. Espero todavía sepas tomar una jodida sartén.

Y escribir. Deberías escribir más a menudo, mal nacido.

Zeff*

Adjunto a la nota venía una postal con la fotografía de un acuario inmenso. El tanque tenía tiburón rodeado de pececillos multicolores y corales en una formación caótica. Le pareció preciosa. Y sí, lo había dicho: Zeff realmente leía su columna. Incluso cuando le había dicho que eso de escribir críticas para ordenar en el paladar de la gente rica era asesinar la cocina. Se daba cuenta que ahora tenía sobre su espalda el peso de otras grandes expectativas. Decidió ofialmente que dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a la búsqueda del mejor sitio para comer en todo Loguetown. Tendría que ser lo sufiientemente bueno para invitar a comer no solo a Robin sino, especialmente, a su padre adoptivo. O simplemente, el maldito viejo Zeff.

Ace inclinó su cabeza como asegurándose de interpretar bien el temblor de las manos y la sonrisa sarcástica del ex cocinero

\- ¿Todo bien, Sanji?

\- Creo que mi vida no podría ponerse mejor- respondió convencido de los eventos del destino que recientemente había vivido.

Pero efectivamente, se equivocaba. Aquello no era lo mejor que podría pasarle. Sin adivinarlo marchó a la par de Ace directo a su automovil seguro de que su aventura había comenzado.

 **xxx**

 **Nota final** : _Lamento si parece que no ha ocurrido nada interesante pero debía exponer la motivación principal para nuestros protagonistas, de lo contrario no podrían moverse ni tener excusa para relacionarse. Además tenía que presentar un poco de sus vidas privadas, les aseguro que todos los detalles personales asi como las relaciones que menciono no son escritas al azar, descubrirán más adelante que todo tiene un porqué. ¿Habrá romance a partir de ahora? Solo esperen al siguiente capítulo ¡huele a ZoSan! Saludos y hasta muy pronto._


	4. Capítulo 3: Nuevos rivales de siempre

Disclaimer: Una vez más lo repito. Todo el crédito del universo y personajes va para Eiichiro Oda, por supuesto ¡tenía que ser obra de un genio! Yo solo los pio prestados para jugar al tal vez...

Nota: Pasó un mes y nueve días desde la última actualización. Prometí que lo haría mínimo dos veces pero me temo que he sido un mucho positiva. Prometo regresar una vez al mes, si lo hago en más de una ocasión ¡todos tienen derecho a pedir un deseo! Por otro lado, vaya, ahora sí comienza lo bueno...Advierto que quizá vuelva a actualizar este capítulo ya que me parece que le falta una última revisión. Discúlpenme las molestias ocasionadas de antemano. Ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo. Ah, un gracias especial para Gabbana, oye tu comentario me hizo muy feliz y es un honor tenerte como lectora (: ¡gracias por los ánimos, esto va por ti!

 **XXX**

-¿Esto será parte de la decoración? Si me lo preguntas, es demasiado...

Había pasado el fino dedo índice sobre la repisa principal de la tienda, ahí donde se amontonaban pesados relojes de madera hospedando pastorcillos miniatura y lamparitas pastelosas con mantelillos de encaje ardonando las bases. Al mirar la punta de su dedo un cúmulo de tierra había empañado su blanca huella. Se notaba que nadie había sacudido en las últimas dos semanas y a Sanji le horrorizaba pensar que los dueños no previnieran en la primera impresión que el cliente se llevaría. Él era de esa rarísima clase de hombres pulcros; su adoctrinamiento en la cocina de su antiguo trabajo como chef le había hecho magnificar la importancia del orden y la limpieza, pero comprendía que no todos podían ser así.

Echó un vistazo a Ace y lo halló anodadado frente un un pequeño ring con dos robots de juguete peleando en una coreografía perfectamente programada. Tenía la quijada desencajada por la impresión y los pedazos molidos de pavo envuelto en pan se asomaban y danzaban dentro de la húmeda lengua. El pecoso jadeaba de emoción y no se percataba del camino de boronas que había caído del emparedado que Sanji había hecho para él. El rubió se ahorró el reproche y entornó los ojos, su amigo Ace era mitad crío apesar de ser un año mayor que él.

Se dirigió al mostrador sujetando a Ace por el brazo para sacarlo de su trance. El pecoso obedeció el jalón y se recumpuso dando otra mordida a su aperitivo, limpió la salsa esparcida sobre su rostro con el cuello de su camisa.

El mueble de cristal indicaba ser el sitio adecuado a dónde acudir por auxilo; éste además resguardaba las estampillas de colección valiosas y algunos juguetes y aparatos defectuosos que por esa misma condición valían una pequeña fortuna de más de quinientas monedas. Al fondo brillaba un cartel de que foquitos rojos y azules parpadeando, pretendían presentar al negocio: HANAUTA HOUSE: TIENDA DE RAREZAS Y RELIQUIAS. Pero el aspecto de los dueños ya decía mucho de ello.

\- ¡Aw! Tiempo sin verlos por aquí, guys.

La cortina de barras y estrellas se alborotó al ser deslizada repentinamente para dar visibilidad al hombre fortachón que saludaba animosamente pasando por alto sus paños menores. Un traje de baño azul ajustado y una tank top blanca de tirantes de espagueti cubrían el cuerpo imponente de Franky, de no haber sido por las trenzas azules que había elegido como peinado hubiera infundido más terror que simpatía. Con una toallita blqnca y mullida secaba las gotas de sudor que resbalaban de sus brazos, Ace notó enseguida que todavía llevaba puesto su famoso cinturón de herramientas equipada con intrumentos altamente calibrados, echó un grititó señalando algo que parecía una navaja suiza del futuro. Franky acomodó las gafas de sol en un movimiento ejecutado con estilo y presunción.

-Franky, tienes todas las maravillas del mundo aquí adentro- celebró Ace intentando acaparar espacio con el estiramiento de sus brazos. Sonrío apenadamente y señaló un barquito majestuasamente construido dentro de una gruesa botella de champagne de cuello largo- Esto, solo puede ser obra de Brook ¿verdad?

-Mis dedos de *suuuper* macho también ponen sus peros- movió rítmicamente cada uno de sus falanges cuadradas y regordetas por las callosidades. Ejerció fuerza sobre los bíceps para resaltar lo de *suuuper* macho haciendo que Sanji bufara nada impresionado- Solo se permiten trabajar en estas bellezas ¡aw!

Un trenecito con cola de trece coches atravesó el piso rasguñando las botas y mocasines de los visitantes cuando pasaron cada uno por los rieles instalados abajo; el coche de la caldera expedía vapor aunque se moviera con elecricidad. Sanji le lanzó un chiflido y Ace volvió a enajenarse en la sorpresa. Franky solía contruir artefactos novedosos y reparar muebles antiguos cundo no se ocupaba regentando la tienda o en la caza de un maletín misterioso ofertado en las subastas mensuales a las que asistía religiosamente. Tenía debilidad por los objetos pasados de moda con olor a mal gusto decorativo, los muñecos de ventriloquía con apecto grotesco, carteles de viejas películas de acción filmadas al otro lado del mundo, latas de refresco con sabores exóticos y juguetes con desperfectos originales en los que la mayoría de veces intervenía para hacerlos más interesantes. Para los clientes regulares ofrecía el servicio de localización de artículos definitivos que por su naturaleza eran difíciles de comparar en un sitio cualquiera u ofrecía la apertura de las puertas de su taller para la invención de ese artefacto jamás antes vendido. Ace llegaba siempre buscando ese último favor.

Franky desapareció por la misma puerta para regresar solo segundos después con una cajita, y tratándose de él, bastante simplona.

\- Aquí está tu encargo muchacho. He potenciado el zoom de las lentillas y añadí una placa infraroja para que sea sensible incluso en la oscuridad. Ya sabes, los maleantes salen al anochecer...-Franky dejó la última oración en suspenso. Sonrío desafiante a los ojos de Ace quien ya tenía las manos sobre la lente tocándola con parsimonia y exudando paz.

\- Ese es un maldito buen detalle, ¿lo habías pensado Ace?- Sanji rascó su nuca tras hallar una nueva y evidente solución al problema de su amigo. Estaba reticente a creer que jamás lo hubiera sospechado- Aquella vez, estuviste así de cerca...

\- Y el atardecer estropeó todo. Cuando examiné la tanda de fotografías todas estaban desenfocadas y los rostros tenían ese brillo naranja...

\- Pero ¿y la ocasión anterior? *Buggy, el desmembrador* fue capturado durante el día si no mal recuerdo y tú llegaste...

\- ...cuando ese polícia le tenía cogido por los brazos en un nudo- hizo una mueca inconcientemente imitando las idas y venidas sobre sí de los brazos dislocados y siendo moños de carne viva, Franky entendió ese dolor y arrugó la boca preocupado- Además el primer policía cubrió al payaso con sus espalda y me gritó que no quería fotografías sobre él. Y luego llegó el otro sujeto chupando tres puros y entonces sí fue imposible tomar algo decente sin que el humo lo estropeara...- suspiró cansado y Sanji aprovechó para darle una palmadita en el hombro.

Ace tenía el sueño de tomar la fotografía perfecta retratando una escena del crimen. No del ladrón ni de la víctima, del instante que desarrollara el principio o desenlace del caótico suceso con ambas partes en pugna entre la brecha finísma del bien y el mal. Para Puño de fuego esa debía ser la cereza de su trayectoria como fotógrafo de la fauna silvestre. Estaba convencido de que el crimen y la justicia demostraban a su manera la escencia salvaje y aimalesca del ser humano. Si bien, las fauces cálidas de un par de colmillos atravesando tejidos sanguinolientos de alguna presa moribunda para sobrevivir podían estremecer al espectador ante la idea de la crueldad del universo pero verse a sí mismo como un insecto acorralado por otro insecto acobardado provocaría un reconocimiento contundente. Cuando exhibiera la foto haría equipaje entonces para pasar sus días en el mar, su verdadero amor.

La suerte no le había sonreído desde que había puesto un últimatum a su tarea, o llegaba tarde o simplemente la batería se descargaba cuando el criminal accionaba la pistola. Tenía una lista muy larga de anécdotas que contaban esos tropiezos absurdos. Había concluido que lo mejor era multiplicar su equipo y perfecionarlo. Ultimamente Loguetown había sido atacada por una hombre de identidad desconocida al que apodaban Kurohige. Los desafortunados testigos de su arribo solo habían notado el fuerte olor a ron que emanaba su sudor y la prominente maraña de pelos azabache que colgaban de la barbilla. Nadie conocía su rostro, Ace se había propuesto a revelarlo y por ello había acudido al taller de Franky.

\- No solo mejorará la nitidez tus fotografías, también tu visibilidad nocturna. De hecho serías capaz de atravesar un edificio abandonado en plena noche si solo te fiaras del visor y de esta lente, incluso podrías...

\- ¿Espiar chicas bonitas que se ponen la pijama a oscuras?

Completó la frase antes de dar un sorbo a su té. Conmocionó más su aparición fantasmagórica que la clase de comentario que pronunció. El cuerpo delgado y alto de Brook le concedía ese magnífico don para entrar a hurtadillas como si flotara por el piso. Solo Sanji había olido las notas de Earl Gray desprendidas de la taza que minutos antes habían salido desde el cuarto trasero de la tienda. Franky no bebía otra cosa sino refresco de cola bien fría.

\- Discúlpenme, ¿les interrumpí? Yohohoho- Brook rió sin elegancia. Su comentario había sido al azar, totalmente natural en él.

Sanji tuvo que esperar unos segundos para que el rubor se disipara de las mejillas y la punta de la nariz. Había alcanzado a fantasear un poco sobre el plan hasta que recordó a Pudding y la falta de respeto que significaría espiar de esa manera a una señorita. Tosió para recobrar la compostura asegurando para sí que en privado podría preguntar inocentemente sobre aquel plan brillante.

\- Si no tuvieras esa magnífica taza de té entre las manos ya te habría pateado en las costillas ¡no vuelvas a asustarnos así!

\- Oh, lo lamento Sanji-san, allá atrás me sentía un poco solo y me puse a pensar en aquello. Simplemente debía compartirlo...- dio un traguito y el color rozagante advirtió la sensación térmica, pero no estaban seguros de dónde provenía ese calor, si de la bebida o su imaginación- Ahh~! Buen día Portgas-san, es siempre un honor atenderlo.

\- Lo siento Brook pero hoy tampoco será...

Brook tenía meses intentando vender a la fuerza cierta caja repleta de discos mohosos pero todavía vivos a su manera. Sanji había echado un vistazo y nada le había convencido a pesar de tener casi el mismo gusto musical que su amigo; por su parte Ace no tenía ni siquiera la intención de hacer el favor pero había pedido al menos disculpas por no estar interesado. Brook intuyó que ahora debía utilizar la zalamería para ofrecer los triques, el hombre pecoso había caído en una ocasión pero no llevaba dinero consigo. Brook se las arreglaba para añadir al inventario de la tienda las piezas de colección, las reliquias familiares, intrumentos con historia y tapices refinados con cierto humor viejo y húmedo.

El hombre, cuyas arrugas se extendían a la orilla de los ojos y la frente, suspiró lanzando al rubio una mirada sospechosamente encantadora. Sanji dio la vuelta sobre sí y se dirigió a los estantes que estaban al fondo de la tienda. Dejó a sus amigos hacer tratos con el otro viejo parloteando indencencias al calor del Earl Gray.

Pudding había halagado la decoración del departamento de Sanji. Apenas se quitó el abrigo miró maravillada la salita tapizada en terciopelo y siendo alumbrada por candelabros ostentosos. En la mesa elogió los cubiertos con mangos con brocados, la canasta con mandarinas al centro del comedor y la tetera de porcelana en perfectas condiciones. Ella acaba de independizarse del seno de su madre; ahora vivía con una hermana llamada Lola, quien no tenía visión como decoradora de interiores ni tiempo para dedicar al refinamiento de su apartamento a favor de su nueva huésped. La estética estéril y nada imagInativa de su nuevo hogar abrumaba a la pastelera novel Pudding.

Entonces Sanji pensó de inmediato en comprar algunos jarrones y un relojito con una campesina bailarina que hiecieran juego para obsequiarlos a su nueva pretendiente. Claro, antes había considerado invitarla a vivir junto a él, se lo había confesado a Ussop en una llamada de madrugada como si se tratara de una urgencia. Su amigo, el más sensato y realista entre todos los de su círculo, le había hecho bajar de su nube. Bastaría con el reloj cucko, tres jarrones y flores frescas todos los días para ella. Suspiró encantado imaginándose con el impresionante ramo de orquídeas, de rosas o de violetas recogidas en un orden vistoso que emanaran mucho, mucho cariño.

Tocó su mejilla como obligándose a despertar, debía hacer la búsqueda que por cierto sería difícil por el hecho de ser dueño de la mayoría de cosas bonitas que Hanauta House había tendo a la venta. Estaba a punto de enfrentarse a la típica lucha de él contra la inmensidad de los estantes exigiendo cautela y una visión muy atenta.

Las campanillas de la puerta principal tintinearon para recibir a un nuevo cliente cuya pisada fuerte hacía retumbar los tablones del piso y algunos vagones del trenecito. Escuchó viniendo de atrás el saludo de Brook y Franky, no despegó los ojos de su objetivo y se puso en marcha para examinar el estante contiguo.

Persiguió una ponchera de acero inoxidable que se hallaba más lejos de lo que sus brazos le permitían buscar incluso parado de puntillas. Alcanzó a notar desde su sitio el destello inmaculado del grabado de grecas zizagueantes y ramas con brotes de alguna semilla. Simplemente le pareció perfecta para Pudding por ser bonita y sencilla, tal como ella. Tomó la escalera inmediata a la pared contigua decidido a tomar a su captura como si del gatito atorado en el árbol se tratara. Subió un peldaño y repitió: "Bonita, sencilla, bonita..." para el siguiente escalón reflexionó sobre el no saber nada más sobre ella. Ni siquiera sabía si los pasteles que horneaba merecían su sitio en la concurrida calle del Muelle 37, porque también él sabía que los apellidos importantes otorgaban, de vez en cuando, algún favor impagable. Sacudió su juicio acusándose de desconfiar de ella, quien prometía ser excelente ama de casa. Continuó subiendo cada vez más convencido de que algo raro pasaba. Incluso llamarse amigos era exagerado ¿por qué se apresuraba a formalizar la relación?

Supongo, estoy muy enamorado...*

¿De verdad estaba enamorado? La última vez había caído a los pies de Nami en cuanto la mesera se le acercó a entregar la carta de entremeses. Después había actuado como tonto atado a un calor indescriptible. Trasncurridos varios meses de convivencia se había encariñado profundamente de ella y luego nada más. Suspiró herido por su propia ignorancia al no saber exactamente cómo debía sentirse el amor.

Retrocedió un peldaño para coincidir con la quinta repisa, asombrosamente un soldado de plomo le saludó firmemente con la mano sobre el sombrero y en posición de guardia. Eran compañeros de batalla: ambos abandonados y arrebatados del fuego fatal pero ansiado, pensó guardándose la risilla agria. A lado del soldadito estaba una lámpara de lava verde. La viscosidad dentro de ese tarrito luminoso hacía un baile hipnotizante y un tanto exótico, Sanji no tenía nada parecido en su hogar y por ello se acomodó frente a lampara examinado la posibilidad de llevársela con él.

El vidrio de la lámpara quedó empañada al instante, agotó toda su exhalación ante el desconcierto de su visión. Al principió culpó al color del contenido por teñir el exterior a su manera, pero no, era ese pelo y esos pendientes los mismos de la ocasión anterior en el supermercado.

Sanji estaba a casi dos metros sobre el suelo mirando secretamente al cabeza de marimo, quien hurgaba torpemente en la caja de discos de Brook. Todavía tenía esa cara de niño confundido aplazando el llamado de rescate. Tuvo el deseo de bajar y presentarse de nuevo, quería ayudar y quizá bromear hasta hacer de la confiaza recién adquirida en los pasillos del aceite algo concreto. Pero reconoció estar nervioso y advertía un momento humillante en el que no fuera recordado por el otro y tuviera que disculparse por el error y la decisión de haber ofrecido una ayuda jamás pedida. Habían pasado dos días del encuentro y Sanji todavía reía en el carro redibujando en su cabeza las expresiones faciales de ira y frustración de aquel gorila pelo de alga. Desde su perspectiva en el aire podía apreciar mejor la mata puntiaguda verdosa y otras cualidades del cuerpo superdesarrollado, incluso las manos eran musculosas y tendían a ser toscas con el agarre de los discos. Rebuscaba en la pila, elegía uno y lo sacaba para examinar la portada. Nada le convencía, nada entendía de los letreros y las imágenes de instrumentos de orquesta filarmónica.

Hasta su hermano gemelo Yonji, quien era una bestia de un metro con noventa y músculos como de escultura de mármol, se veía grácil al caminar y tenía la soltura de un bailarín arrogante. Podía al menos estar orgulloso de que su sangre le confiera el porte y la intuición estética. Punto para los Vinsmoke.

Por ello era capaz de observar lo atractivo en el comportamiento rudo del marimo. Y se sintió incómodo por esa atracción, ¿qué había dicho Ivankov al respecto?

Sus plegrias dichas, o no, sobre la mesa habían sido escuchadas por el cielo bondadoso. ¿Qué dijo al respecto con Pudding y el plato de espárragos frente a él? Que no, que ese verde se asemejaba pero no era tan brillante como el cabello del sujeto. Contó la anécdota con ademanes enloquecidos de risa y algo más. Un hombre grande perdido en el supermercado, y con esa estatura y con esos brazos de entrenador ¿cómo podía ser? Verse así, como un perrito al que hubiera gustado acunar a pesar de ladrar tanto. No, eso dijo. Pudding había interrumpido para que mejor hablaran sobre biscuits y rellenos envinados. Y por el cielo, ahora lo tenía de nuevo en sus narices con esa falta de modales, porque hasta para hurgar había que pedir permiso y ni siquiera le había escuchado saludar. ¿Iría a comprar algo? No, no, no. Alguien como él no podía comprar en un sitio como ese. Mordió el interior de su mejilla, ya no quería hacer tantas preguntas.

Paró inmediatamente su estudio, debía darse un respiro de nicotina porque algo en el pecho se le había atorado y empezaba a creer que era su deber estar vigilando desde el otro lado de lámpara.

Idioteces...yo debo parar*

Pero al acomodarse para bajar dio un codazo al estante provocando el endeble temblor del mueble y la fortuita caída del soldadito de plomo. Un suicidio, eso parecía.

El silencio se hizo escuchar a continuación del rebote contra el piso de la figurita expulsada de un quinto piso. Ace y compañía pausaron su escándalo y por primera vez vieron a sus espaldas al nuevo cliente atisbando las baratijas de lo que se llamaba soldado.

Sanji maldijo la atención inoportuna, le preguntarían qué diablos hacía sentado en la cima de la escalera, y si eran listos exigirían saber por qué había estado observando al hombre todo ese rato. Cerró sus ojos esperando a que Franky le llamara por su nombre con ese acento tan suyo.

\- ¡Hey bro! ¿Estás bien? Espero esa cosa no te haya dado en la cabeza- señaló el anaquel ignorando quién se escondía atrás- Es que ese mueble también es una reliquia y es suuuper easy destabilizarla.

\- No hay problema. No me golpeó...

Brook soltó un grito contento al percartarse de que alguien se había interesdo en su colección de discos antiguos. Dejó la taza sobre el mostrador y se abrió camino para ofrecer su ayuda.

¡Mierda, lo atrapó!*

El rubio otra vez quieto rezó agradecido por pasar inadvertido, pero al notar que Brook se las arreglaría para venderle su basura, porque sabía que esa era la basura de Brook. Sospechaba que los músculos le habían robado espacio a las neuronas del sujeto y entonces se cuestionó si sería una obligación moral bajar para detener la estafa. Rascó su barbilla intentando predecir los resultados. Volverse a encontar sería muy raro. Y si fingía no conocerlo actuando de buena fe como merodeador oportuno sería todavía más extraño. Sintió mucha vergüenza de repente, no se imaginaba hablando de nuevo con él. Echó un vistazo para confirmar que Brook ya lo hubiera arrastrado hasta el mostrador.

Aprovechó que estaban de espaldas y descendió los peldaños restantes en mutismo. Rodeó el mueble de manera que no tuviera que pasar en frente de ellos y quedara solo a tres pasos de la puerta. Contuvo la respiración y preparó un cigarro en la mano derecha para azarlo. Había un espejo a contra esquina reflejando el panorama para ventaja de los vendedores. Sanji buscó en el cristal los ojos de Franky y enseñó el cigarro. Así el inventor entendió que su amigo se retiraba para fumar. Las campanillas colgadas en el marco de la puerta volvieron a vibrar musicalmente. Alguien había dejado el local.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de un cabaret por el espectáculo del letrero con luces cegadoras en plena mañana. Pero Garp lo había mandado a ese sitio, tenía que ser. Al entrar el aspecto extravagante de la miscelánea de objetos le recordaron a una casa embrujada, incluso había polvo acumulado y finas telarañas visibles en la estelas de luz solar que traspasaban los espacios de las persianas. Nunca había entrado a ningún sitio parecido, no era adepto a las compras y yendo solo se aburría con facilidad. Zoro estaba tan absorto que escuchó tarde el saludo de bienvenida que ya no pudo responder. Había tantas cosas que apenas sabía el nombre de la mayoría. Le llamó la atención primeramente un diorama de samurais excursionando en una aldea abandonada, tuvo un pensamiento relámpago sobre lo bien que luciría en el mueble del televisor. Pero luego halló los discos y mandó todo lo demás al carajo. La pila medía más de medio metro y hacía tiempo creía que los discos de ese tamaño se habían extinguido.

Koshiro, su mentor, solía poner música para amenizar las tardes en que él y Kuina se encerraban en el gimnasio a practicar la meditación. La música proveniente del aparato del padre de Kuina terminaba distrayéndolos y concluían en charlas dignas del par de mocosos presuntuosos que eran. Suspiró al contemplar un disco que estaba seguro de reconocer; Kuina decía que su padre tenía mal gusto musical pero para él en realidad todo y cualquier disco sonaba igual. Miró sobre su hombro al percartarse de una presencia familiar, no había nada más excepto otro estante gigante de madera repleto de excentricidades. ¿Había sido de nuevo el recuerdo de Kuina invadiendo el espacio, la atmósfera y sus pensamientos? Podía ser...

De pronto un repentino golpe sobre los tablones del piso hicieron retumbar su cabeza y los hombros también saltaron impresionados por el susto. Los trozos de un muñeco sobre el suelo habían descubierto su guardia baja. Volvió a pensar en la posibilidad de hallarse en un sitio encantado; estaba literalmente rodeado por fantasmas. Observó el posible trayecto de la caída y le pareció rarísimo que un objeto de ese peso y medidas pudiera caer así sin ninguna fuerza externa.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, jovencito? Vayamos allá y le mostraré todo lo que guste. Veo que tiene buen oído musical...

Zoro echó un vistazo a la portada del album que sostenía incrédulo de haber hecho un hallazgo accidental. El despachador tenía el aspecto de un esqueleto, era demasiado delgado y tenía huesos largos. Los labios al menos eran carnosos y la voz cantarina contrarestaban la figura espectral que presumía el vendedor, para colmo, vestido de luto. Siempre le había tocado lidiar con encargos pesados, sabía que la tienda embrujada no sería la excepción. El hombre esqueleto le arrebató la caja de discos y le cogió del brazo izquierdo para llevárselo al mostrador. Zoro no puso resistencia y mientras andaba los primeros pasos obligados escuchó el murmullo de algunas maldiciones viniendo del otro lado de la tienda. Echó un vistazo general aprovechando el recorrido en zancadas por el local, declaró mentalmente haber visto objetos espectaculares y empezaba a entender por qué Garp le había mandado ahí. En el mostrador vio a dos hombres hablar entusiasmadamente sobre una cámara. El otro vendedor tampoco era ordinario y su cliente llevaba el pecho descubierto.

¿Será esta una tienda desnudista?*

Sin querer observó el traje de baño azul del vendedor más grande y carnoso provisto de un cinturón de herramientas y gafas para el sol. Rascó su nuca, no tenía tanta prisa. Además había dejado a Luffy en el auto con las ventanas abiertas, podía permitirse quedarse un rato a que le endulzaran el oído y mostraran algunas maravillas, supuso que así debían ser las visitas al museo aunque nunca hubiera hecho una en realidad.

\- Oh, Sanji ¿dónde está?

\- Salió a fumar. No tardará mucho o eso entendí. Don't worry man.

Zoro creyó reconocer al cliente de cabello negro y pecas en el rostro. Si no lo había visto en la calle entonces tenía cierto parecido al nieto de Garp a quien tenía esperando en la patrulla aparcada en la acera del frente. Había costado un montón para que se quedara a vigilar mientras él entraba a cumplir con la misión que el vicealmirante había ordenado ejecutar por la mañana. Estuvo escuchando los comentarios y halagos convenencieros del señor esqueleto a medida que desmontaba toda su colección de LPs. No estaba seguro si el otro intuía que de todos modos él no compraría nada. Reseñaba velozmente sin oportunidad de dar espacio a las aclaraciones, en cambio se apresuraba a decretar precios y descuentos aplicados en la compra por paquetes.

Cuando Zoro decidió aclarar su voz para terminar con la demostración y pasar al objeto que realmente le interesaba adquirir fue silenciado tempestuosamente por el estruendo explosivo de disparos dirigidos al cielo más el inmediato clamor de gritos desesperados. Todos los que estaban en la tienda quedaron con los talones clavados al piso antes de preguntarse mutuamente qué rayos había sido eso.

\- ¡Santo cielo! ¿será otro atraco?

\- Jamás, un simple ladrón no reaccionaría de esa manera ¿están bien? Nada puede perforar esta casa, yo mismo me aseguré ...

\- ¡Sanji-san está afuera! Y si el criminal anda suelto...

\- Hey, boy ¿a dónde crees que vas? Es peligroso ¿no lo oíste? ¡estás a salvo aquí!

Zoro ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo y se puso en marcha a retomar su labor justiciera, incluso cuando no tenía armas ni el chaleco que debía usar estando en servicio.

\- Espero que ese Luffy desgraciado no haya estado jugndo con mis cosas...- respondió declinando la oferta de protección, arrancó al tercer paso y preparó la insignia que se preocupó por mostrar al espejo de la entrada para asegurarle a los tipos que estaría bien, que ese era su trabajo. Franky vio la insignia y estuvo más tranquilo. Sin embargo, reparó en el detalle de que la cámara ya no estaba sobre la mesa sino colgando del cuello de Ace.

\- Franky, Brook. Lamento las molestias pero ¡es mi oportunidad!

Ace trotó alegremente siguiendo al policía que también salía airadamente del local. Las campanillas no sonaron más fuerte que el revuelo latente de la calle. Brook suspiró cansinamente, no había concretado ninguna venta todavía.

Había demasiada gente corriendo en su misma dirección. Gritaban y daban empujones debido a la confusión. Aunque, como a todos, los disparos le habían tomado por sorpresa no había perdido la calma. Sanji dio la vuelta y retrocedió unos pasos buscando a alguna persona que necesitara de su ayuda, y de paso reconocer la raíz de todos los males. Nadie se detenía ni se miraban heridos tendidos en la calle. La paraonoia colectiva se extendía rápidamente por toda esa avenida.

\- ¡Se está acercando que alguien lo detenga por favor!

Una señorita rogó desesperadamente sin descuidar la rápida velocidad de su huida. Corría asustada advirtiendo a todos los presentes con sus gritos. Sanji fue incapaz de detenerla y frunció el ceño realmente enfurecido por los desmanes del criminal. Se creía capaz de encararlo; su sangre ardía y había practicado esos golpes moledores todavía no dados a sus hermanos. Enterró la mano en los bolsillos del pantalón y empezó a calentar sus piernas.

A poco metros de distancia se dibujó la figura del bandido. Sanji sufrió desencanto al reconocer las facciones y la vestimenta de presidario en fuga, ya que no creía que un tipo como ese pudiera causar tanto revuelo. ¿Una broma acaso? ¿no era ese amigo del payaso que rebanaba en pedazos a sus víctimas que hacía pocos días habían capturado? Parecía inofensivo y sumamente idiota con las gafas cuadradas horrendas, la barba descuidada y el ridículo peinado que consistía en una coleta enhiesta simulando ser un número 3.

Mr.3, como se le apodaron en los carteles de búsqueda, llevaba una modesta pistola que se molestaba en accionar solo si la gente se atravesaba en su camino abierto hacia la huida. La sinfonía todavía débil de sirenas indicaba que ya le perseguían por cometer un delito reciente. Sus ojos observaban groseramente el rostro de las personas que iba ahuyentando con su arma. Evidentemente buscaba a alguien. Sanji cometió el error de pararse en la esquina para esperarlo. Mr. 3 lanzó una carcajada.

\- ¡Tú pareces más fácil que los otros! Al menos debo atinarle a uno, ceja rizada.

Sanji quedó paralizado al escuchar que él en realidad era un objetivo. Maldijo la imprudencia de hallarse en un sitio comercial tan concurrido. Con un alarido de victoria Mr. 3 apuntó temblorosamente al cuerpo de Sanji hacia un punto al azar. Solo buscaba hacerle daño.

El cuerpo de Sanji chocó violentamente contra el asfalto rebotando un poco y alejándose unos metros de donde estaba inicialmente. Pero no sintió dolor. Al contrario, se sentía arropado por un par de brazos musculosos que le retenían poderosamente contra el piso. El pecho ajeno adherido al suyo le hizo estremecerse; cuánto calor podía generar el retumbar de los latidos y la consciencia de esa extraña y casi indecente cercanía. El estruendo del disparo no le había permitido preveer aquella maniobra, de otra manera jamás hubiera permitido que ningún hombre se le trepara encima y menos a pleno día en la calle. Menos aún, en esa circunstancia vergonzosa de rescate. Quiso ser absorbido por la tierra en cuanto se percató de los tres pendientes de oro en la oreja que chocaron entre ellos tras el movimiento brusco de la cabeza del marimo. Lo tenía sobre él. Sus cuerpos extendidos calzando armoniosamente el uno con el otro, como la presa indefensa cogida del cuello por la bestia hambrienta. Sanji jamás había sentido tan acomplejado por un cuerpo grande y musculoso. Él, que era delgado y atlético, se sintió frágil. Hasta sus piernas habían sido inmovilizadas al ser rodeadas, inecesariamente le parecía, por la piernas de la bestia verde. Quiso protestar, zafarse y echar bronca.

\- ¿Estás bien?- el marimo le miró a los ojos realmente preocupado. Sanji sentía que otra vez lo miraba desde muy lejos, desde el fondo de otro vaso, desde el fondo inalcanzable de otra estantería. Parecía que no le había reconocido. Palpó su pecho reiteradamente con golpecillos suaves justo donde no se había abotonado- Ah, estás vivo...

\- Disculpa pero no estoy muy seguro ¿acaso soy un rehén o algo así? Qué hombre tan de mierda, me agarraste desprevenido...

Zoro miró en dirección al delincuente. Mr.3 estaba ocupado recuperándose de la lesión autoinfligida por el impacto de la pistola al ser accionada. Estaba de cuclillas amarrándose un trozo de tela percudida alrededor de una herida en el hombro. Maldecía su suerte, la llegada de un tercero había interferido pero no importaba: acabaría con ambos en cuestión de dos o tres balas certeras. Zoro calculó el tiempo que le tomaría llegar hasta la patrulla sin que le descubriera y sobretodo, sin dejar desprotegido al rubiecito de alfeñique que tenía debajo de él.

\- Escucha, no sé qué relación tengas con ese idiota del número tres pero es importante que te quedes acostado aquí y no llames la atención. Tengo que ir por mis armas para no estar en desventaja- le ordenó con voz firme. Clavó sus ojos en los del otro. Le pareció observar cierto enrojecimiento en el rostro y además un azul hipnótico en el iris del único ojo descubierto. Aclaró su voz que sintió hacerse un hilo en segundos- Roronoa Zoro. Jefe de patrulla del escuadrón número dos. Agente del Departamento de Policía de Loguetown, no sé dónde diablos dejé mi insignia...

Sanji lanzó un silbido simulando estar impresionado.

\- ¿Policía? ¡con esas fachas! Te creí cómplice de ese rufián mierdoso...Por cierto ¿podrías dejar de aprisionar mis muñecas y dejar de manosear, perdón, catear mi pecho de manera desvergonzada? Gracias...- exigió con petulancia.

-Tsk...acabo de decirte que soy policía. Hago esto porque es mi deber protegerte. Solo quería comprobar que no tuvieras raspones o una bala atravesándote los pulmones. Es el protocolo, idiota...¡IDIOTA!

Sanji estuvo a punto de renegar sobre ese protocolo y lamentar la suerte de no haberse topado con una mujer policía, pero infirió que no le hubiera gustado poner a una dama en peligro por su culpa y además el tal Roronoa había puesto una cara de terror tras gritar el último "idiota". No estaba dedicado para él.

\- ¡Luffy!

\- ¡Ace, mírame! Es mi primer día de trabajo y ya me estoy divertiendo shishishi...

Zoro había lanzado un grito al contemplar aquella imagen sacada de un mal sueño. Luffy, quien minutos antes se encontraba recluido en la seguridad de la patrulla para que Zoro hiciera la compra rápidamente, había aprovechado la distracción del criminal malherido para llegar por atrás y sujetarlo sin más protección que la de su ropa. Evidentemente, sin ningún plan de respaldo. Lo abrazaba por la espalda tensando la movilidad desde los hombros hasta las manos que instían en no perder la arma que todavía sujetaba y pretendía utilizar en su defensa. Mr.3 estaba consternado, jamás había recibido un ataque parecido a ese fuerte apretón combinado con las carcajadas que penetraban toscamente la paz a la puerta de sus tímpanos. Pero que más le chocaba era la ausencia de duda o de temor. Al contrario, el chiquillo que le había, casi, atrapado se tomaba la licencia de platicar amenamente con otro hombre singular.

-Tu arma parece ser muy inútil pero al menos tienes una -suspiró tranquilamente- Yo no tengo ninguna todavía pero mi abuelo encargó una especialmente para mí. Me la dará si yo logró una primera hazaña. Ay, no creo que seas la gran cosa pero quizás me sirvas de algo shishishishi...- se dirigió Luffy tranquilamente al asaltante cuya cara no veía a excepción del filo de los labios temblar de nerviosismo. No muy lejos de él se hallaba su hermano mayor Ace preparando el rollo de su cámara profesional.

-Oe, Luffy no hables con él tan amistosamente o harás ver mi foto poco natural. Ajá, sujétalo así. No te resistas, vamos, no te resistas- dispuso el ojo experto sobre el visor y preparó la toma.

\- Qué diablos crees que haces mocoso ¡ni siquiera lo has desarmado! Estás poniéndonos a todos en peligro ¿lo oyes?- Zoro retiró lentamente su peso del cuerpo de su protegido. Gritó tan alto y estuvo seguro de haberse escuchado como un padre severo. No, debía confiar en el novato y aprovechar la valentía que tanto aplaudía el vice almirante. De hecho, le había dado una buena coartada para continuar con el plan de esposarlo y arrojarlo en la parte trasera de la patrulla- Espera, ni se te ocurra soltarlo, ¡vigila sus manos! Enseguida te ayudo.

Sanji no estaba menos sorprendido por la escena. Desde luego, Ace había mencionado a cierto hermano menor que vivía bajo la custodia del abuelo que los había criado desde pequeños. Hasta hacía una semana aquel todavía vivía en las afueras de Foosha. Pero Ace nunca había dicho que estuviera enlistado en las filas de la policía. El crítico culinario pensó que no cuadraba ese oficio con el muchacho que veía riendo tontamente frente a la situación. Qué tipejos reclutaban últimamente, por eso las cosas se habían puesto feas durante los últimos años en la ciudad, pensó. Sin embargo, no le pareció difícil imaginar a Ace colgado junto al muchacho del mismo árbol geneálogico. Cuadraba la audacia y la libertad para hacer lo que desearan sin importar el cómo o el dónde. A medida que la opresión desaparecía de su pecho empezaba a notar la incomodidad de la acera de piedra, que ya estaba caliente por el sol de medio día. Roronoa quería ponerse de pie.

-Conque es tu mascota ¿eh?- sonrió burlonamente- Deberías comprarle una correa...

\- No es tu asunto- declaró con frialdad como si le hubiera molestado la comparación. A Zoro le había irritado verse como un pésimo maestro y que ese tipo lo insinuara.

Sanji maltinterpretó su expresión. Dedujo que había algo más que simple compañerismo entre ellos.

\- Ah ya veo... es esa clase de "cachorro". Sí... lo había escuchado antes...-empezó a hablar con voz soñadora, hacía un esfuerzo visible por recordar cada anécdota posible- el idiota de Niji jodía con eso constantemente cuando éramos pubertos como si un policía fuera a salir por debajo de la cama y Yonji se meaba del miedo creyendo que ese sería su primer beso. Ussop hasta me lo confirmó, aunque nunca creí que Niji mintiera. Los de mayor rango se aprovechan de los cadetes novatos para que hagan de las amantes mientras...

Zoro que había optado por ignorarlo en lo que vigilaba el momento preciso en el que podría atacar regresó al parloteo del rubio.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?- frunció en ceño extrañadísimo de escuchar aquellas suposiciones.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que no es cierto? Todos empiezan por ahí, chúpándosela al de mayor rango hasta que ganan suficiente maña para largarse, y cuando ascienden ganan el derecho a cazar a sus propios "cachorros" para educarlos sentimentalmente o algo así...¡todo el mundo lo sabe!

\- Pues yo me acabo de enterar- Zoro examinó los gestos de sabelotodo que exhibía el rubio exponiendo el tema con total seguridad y compasión. En verdad nunca había escuchado acerca de algún rumor similar a ese- Aggh, ¿por qué le estoy salvando la vida a un pervertido?

\- ¿Pervertido? Si has sido tú el que ha estado sobando mi pecho y te has pegado demasiado a mis caderas INECESARIAMENTE... ¡Esto es el colmo!- Sanji reprochó dando gritos energúmenos que llamaron la atención de Mr. 3 y de Ace.

-Si tanto te repugna estás en tu derecho de hacerte un lado, idiota.

-¿Y no se supone que debes protegerme, enorme cavernícola verde? Yo pago tu sueldo con mis impuestos ¡que me protegas es mi derecho!

\- A veces sacrificar vidas está bien si es nombre de un bien común. Dime ¿no te gustaría ser el héroe en esta ocasión?

-Está bien, dejaré de pagar mis impuestos ¡este es un pésimo servicio, policía de mierda!

\- Si con lo que te ahorrarás pagarás a alguien que te arregle esa ceja tan vomitiva, no veo ningún problema...

Con el.calor de la discusión no se percataron de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros. Hubieran podido detener un naipe solo con sus frentes.

\- Luffy, por énesima vez: no sonrías tan descaradamente que me manipulas la foto.Relaja más los hombros...

Ace daba largos pasos laterales alrededor de Luffy y el muñeco de trapo que parecía ser Mr.3. El fotógrafo no hallaba el ángulo perfecto. Sospechaba tener un encuadre incompleto ya que la sonrisa gigante de Luffy, el meneo incesante del criminal atado de brazos y las calles en abandono contigente no aportaban suficiente vida al retrato. Creyó escuchar los gritos coléricos de Sanji y oteó el horizonte hasta la próxima esquina de la cuadra, había acertado completamente. Reacomódo la cámara que colgaba de su cuello y transitó hacia su nuevo punto de fuga.

\- ¡Zoro ya me estoy cansando de sostenerlo! Ya no es divertido y Ace me regaña demasiado. Quiero comida...- Luffy suspiró exhausto de su propia suerte ignorando momentáneamente que se trataba de su primer día de entrenamiento y que estaba saliéndole mejor que a ninguno.

Bostezó amargamente y al cubrir su boca, para prevenir el trago de una mosca, Mr. 3 liberó la mano que tenía sujeta el arma. Sin embargo, la advertencia de Zoro cundió hasta los reflejos de Luffy que respondieron al instante. Tomó la mano enemiga y evitó que la accionara. Entonces con los brazos alzados de ambos sujetos comenzó una lucha por poseer el arma mientras que el resto de sus cuerpos también combatían por medio de empujones, uno en busca de ser liberado y el otro esforzándose por retenerlo.

\- Deja... de... moveeeer-te, ya te tenía preso...

\- Suéltame mocoso. No quiero que me toques, déjame, déjame que también te voy a disparar.

Mr.3 atinó milagrosamente un codazo en el estómago de Luffy, lo que provocó que le sacara todo el aire y quitara sus manos encima para atenderse instintivamente. El ahora prófugo dio las primeras zancadas para atacar de cerca a sus víctimas ya que sus gafas estaban rotas y a lo lejos no distinguía sino entes borrosos. Luffy, leyendo el pensamiento de su contrincante, alcanzó a sujetarlo del brazo para arrastralo de nuevo consigo. Mr. 3 pataleó y puso mayor resistencia que la primera vez.

Se dio la vuelta para apuntarle con el arma y de esa manera desistiera el policía inexperto.

Luffy, demasiado temerario para ser llamado tonto, no cambió su expresión de indiferencia y tapó la boca de fuego de la pistola con la mano como si de cualquier juguete se tratara. Jaloneó por ella, quería conseguir que el otro se callara y se estuviera quieto para terminar con eso.

El criminal estaba tenso y aterrorizado por la facilidad con que Luffy apartaba de sí la pistola, no contemplaba la posibilidad de ser un objetivo a la merced de su enemigo. Entonces apretó los dientes y dejó salir la saliva entre los labios cuarteados por los resoplidos temerosos. Puso todo su esfuerzo para que no le arrebataran su herramienta, debía completar su misión a toda costa o la vida en la cárcel sería insoportable.

En medio de ese traqueteo infinito de manos protegiendo su territorio llegó a la sabida conclusión de que el mejor método para vencer consistía simplemente en pasar el dedo índice por el gatillo y jalar sin pensar demasiado qué extremidad sería herida.

Un último estallido resonó sobre la calle. Las discusiones y órdenes que antes se escucharon quedaron sepultadas por el suspenso y el sonoro rebote del casquillo contra la acera. Luffy bajó sus brazos y con expresión oscura se tambaleó yendo en el sentido de los cangrejos. Mr.3 rió con alvio y cierto temblor en las manos, ya estaba al límite de su capacidad y empezaba a creer que no lo lograría. Dio más pasos hacia al frente, todavía con los brazos extendidos.

\- No tengo órdenes de matarte pero lo haré de todos modos cejas de espiral ¡ustedes me tienen harto, jamás había tenido tantos problemas!

Zoro estaba confundido, pero no dudó en seguir protegiendo al rubio pervertido. Volvió a acostarse sobre él para cubrirlo, aprovecharía el casancio del otro para atacarlo cuando el tipo estuviera completamente seguro de tener todo bajo control.

Sanji se maldijo por sentirse demasiado cómodo en un momento mortal y decisivo, pero el calor que emanaba Zoro combinado con el aroma a desodorante deportivo le parecía que le daban una sensación reconfortante. Estaba seguro de que mientras estuviera bajo ese cuerpo poderoso no moriría, incluso si hubiera estado escrito en su destino.

Tragaron saliva, Mr. 3 estaba delante de ellos.

\- No esperaba menos de ti...- Zoro declaró después de haber vuelto a respirar. Sonrió.

Luffy estaba justo detrás de Mr. 3. De pronto su brazo se miró demasiado largo cuando lo estiró para tomarlo por el hombro obligándolo a darse la vuelta para recibir un fuerte puñetazo en la barbilla que lo dejó incosciente al instante.

\- ¡Luffy, eso fue impresionante! Oe, no reaccioné a tiempo cuando te vi tras su espalda asi que ¿puedes repetirlo?- Ace señaló la lente de su cámara.

\- Zoro ¿lo viste? Mi abuelo se pondrá conteno cuando lo escuche, shishishi ¡al fin obtendré mi arma!- el novato celebró dando brincos.

Zoro se reincorporó lentamente para eguirse y suspirar alviado. Había sido una irresponsabilidad dejar a su pupilo a solas con el caso. Peor, ponerse a discutir con su rehén de ojos azules. Echó un vistazo accidental al torso de Luffy, tenía la camisa desgarrada y pegajosa por los cuajos de sangre emanada de una herida no tan superficial.

Al principio todos habían creído que el muchacho había logrado eludir el disparo, no había ocurrido y a pesar de ello se movía sin ninguna señal de dolor o queja. Parecía como si ni siquiera estuviera enterado de su estado. Momentáneamente asustado se puso de pie en un parpadeo ignorando a su antiguo protegido. Ni siquiera había ofrecido ayuda para levantarlo.

A Sanji le molestó la grosería, especialmente notar que corría en dirección a su camarada como si fuera su trabajo velar por la protección de ése. Tuvo en mente su hipótesis de los policías y cachorros amaestrados.

-Luffy olvidémonos del estúpido revólver. Necesitas un médico, creo que tienes plomo atorado cerca de las costillas ¿lo notaste, zopenco?

Luffy miró hacia la parte inferior de si cuerpo. Lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa.

\- Súbete a la patrulla, te llevaré con Chopper. Yo me ocuparé de este...

Zoro se encargó de esposar las muñecas e Mr. 3, quien todavía arrojaba débiles exhalaciones de su boca seca. Luffy caminó alzando su camisa y siendo hipnotizado por las nuevas costras que habían aparecido sobre los nuevos raspones que adornaban su vientre. Se aproximaban las sirenas de las patrullas y la ambulancia de refuerzo. Y como siempre ocurría que llegaban tarde, Zoro desaparecería con el botín enjaulado en el asiento trasero de su coche.

\- Oe, disculpa las molestias que te ha causado mi hermano ¡pido perdón en nombre de los dos!- Ace se había acercado a Zoro y después de pronunciar su respeto se inclinó de manera sincera- ¡Y también gracias por cuidar de mi amigo! -obsequió una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que señalaba al rubio todavía acostado sobre el piso.

Sanji se sintió avergonzado. Ace tenía un don para ello.

\- Ya, ya. Tampoco hizo la gran cosa- sacó otro cigarro para reponer el que se había estropeado tras el empujón de emergencia- Aquel chico merece llevarse el crédito ¡no te infles demasiado, musgo parlante!

Ace rio muy fuerte celebrando el chiste. Estaba feliz por que todo hubiera salido bien a pesar del desorden visible en las calles y la repentina llegada de otras patrullas. Zoro les miró irritado, luego se dirigió a Ace.

\- No debes agradecerme, era mi deber. ¿Es él tu "mascota"?- el aspecto severo de sus facciones se fundieron para relajarse y brindar una sonrisa burlona y puntiaguda, había dicho mascota con una pronunciación singular para los oídos de Sanji- Deberías comprarle una correa y a ti un látigo...

Dio la media vuelta con el cuerpo inconsiente de Mr. 3 sobre el hombro. No hacía falta voltear para predecir la reacción del otro y saborear el efecto de sus propias palabras jugadas en su contra. Alcanzó a escuchar cómo se atragantaba con el humo del cigarro para apurarse a responder.

\- Para tu información Ace es apenas un año mayor que yo ¡no es lo que tú crees!- Sanji trastabilló sonrojado por la insinuación- No me hagas reír marimo, hace unos minutos pusiste cara de santo ofendido ¡ahora hablas de látigos! La pregunta es ¿sabes cómo se utilizan?

Zoro ya no se detuvo sino hasta llegar a la patrulla, se mantuvo ocupado parloteando con Luffy. Las carcajadas de Ace se hicieron más altas y estruendosas. Sanji creyó ser ensordecido por ellas de manera que no le había sido posible escuchar la despedida, o al menos el insulto, de Zoro al partir. También creyó sentirse levemente decepcionado.

Miró la pantalla de su máquina contestadora, el número de mensajes pendientes había incrementado en el lapso de una ducha. El resto del día fue todavía largo. Levantaron su testimonio y le obligaron a hacerse una inspección en la ambulancia que había llegado. Al final no tenía ni un rasguño del qué hacerse cargo, solo le administraron un pastillita roja para aliviar el dolor de garganta que había sentido invadir al corazón. Pudo llegar a su departamento hasta el anochecer. Ya no tenía hambre, solo quería ponerse a escuchar los mensajes mientras se vestía para dormir. Con la toalla azul marino envolviendo sus caderas, blancas y con cierta carnosidad sensual y firme producto del ejercicio frecuente, se acercó a la mesa del teléfono y presionó el botón para escuchar los mensajes cuya naturaleza y asunto alcanzaba a adivinar. Se sentó al borde del reposabrazos del sillón mientras hacía uso de la secadora de cabello. El primer mensaje era de Ussop.

¡Saaaaaanji! Ya sabemos todo, saliste en los periódicos. ¡Cómo pudiste ponerte en peligro, desgraciado! Es que si yo hubiera estado ahí las cosas hubieras salido diferente*

La voz entrecortada de Ussop cambió al tono cantarino y entusiasta al que todos estaban acostumbrados cada vez que se ponía fanfarronear. El mensaje fue interrumpido por Nami, incluso se escuchó el efecto del teléfono al ser arrebatado.

Dame eso...¡Sanji-kun! Gracias al cielo te encuentras bien. Estuvimos ocupados intentando rastrearte cuando Franky nos dio los detalles ¡por qué no contestas el móvil, maldición! ¡no vuelvas a ponerte peligro! Pasa pronto al Spiders Cafe, quizá quieras invitarme una tarta de mandarina para hablar al respecto y...*

Oe, Nami no intentes aprovecharte de esto. Dámelo, estás acabando con mi crédito y no he terminado de hablar...*

Le diré lo que tenga qué decir en privado, además tampoco estás dando ánimos...no, espera, quita, quita...*

El mensaje terminó ahí con la típica discusión de sus amigos. Sonrió al descubrir que se habían sentido preocupados por él, y le halagaba que Nami le hubiese buscado con insistencia. Ya tenía esa expresión boba y romántica hasta que se reprodujo el segundo mensaje, no sabía de quién venía...

¡No vuelvas a entrometerte! ¿entiendes?...pudiste... pudiste haber salido lastimado ¿quieres morirte? sigue jodiendo a Doflamingo, ya no te hagas el valiente... oye si mueres qué haría yo ...¡QUÉ NO HARÍA YO!*

Sanji corrió hacia la contestadora, de ella había salido un mensaje inquietante exclamado por una voz oscura y difícil de describir. Provenía de un hombre y había solo estado murmurando hasta que concluyó alzando la voz con rabia y dando un golpe a una superficie, el mensaje acabó con interferencia y el preámbulo de un sollozo. Sanji miró preocupado la luz fija del minúsculo bombillo del teléfono que avisaba la posibilidad de hallar más mensajes así, entonces jaló el cable trasero para desconectarlo. Sopesó el siguiente paso, en realidad no sabía cómo reaccionar si ni siquiera reconocía el tipo de mensaje que había recibido ¿era una amenaza o súplica? Decidió sentarse a fumar un cigarro todavía con la toalla húmeda cubriéndolo.

Una avalancha de golpes fuertes cayeron sobre la puerta del recibidor y culminaron con agudo timbrazo, el corazón volvió a removerse con inquietud. Era casi media noche y no esperaba visitas, sin embargo le desesperó el ruido y se apuró a abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Sanji-san!

Frente a él estaba Pudding con el rostro infestado de enormes lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas ya rojas; los ojos con la canilla rota ya hinchados pero sin haber perdido la frescura infantil que le daban cierto aire de ternura incluso en esa escena melodramática. Talló su rostro y suspiró aliviada al ver quién había abierto la puerta.

\- Las chicas del Spiders Cafe me lo contaron todo y me preocupé tanto por ti, ¡tonto!- reclamó de inmediato la pastelera y no lo pensó dos veces antes de arrojarse a los brazos de Sanji. Le abrazó con mucha fuerza ignorando el hecho de que el estuviera semidesnudo y no hubiera otra barrera entre ellos que la toalla resbaladiza que rodeaba su parte inferior.

\- Pu-Pudding, espera yo...yo...yo lo siento mucho- Sanji decidió no advertirle de lo inapropiado que resultaba ser abrazado en esa condiciones de desventaja para él, pero se sintió conmovido por la preocupación de su, casi, chica.

Respondió al abrazo y cepilló los rizos de Pudding con los dedos para relajarla mientras ella hundía su cara en el centro de sus pectorales. Murmuró todos los desastres que imaginó cuando se enteró de la noticia. Al escucharla enlistar cada calamidad Sanji reparó en que esa había sido la reacción general de todos sus amigos. Todos ellos habían temido por su vida mientras que él en ningún momento lo pensó: siempre se había sentido protegido.

Entonces se percató de un detalle importantísimo que le había iluminado el rostro como relámpago. Aún con todo el esfuerzo de Pudding, el enojo momentáneo y el llanto humedeciendo nuevamente su pecho él no sentía nada especial. Ni siquiera el calor de la exitación al hallarse así de cercanos y con su desnudez encima. Estaba apagado. Tragó saliva preocupado. Casi sin querer preguntó a su memoria la última vez en que se había puesto fulgurante al roce con otra piel y tentado por otro aliento afrodisíaco. Pidió perdón a Pudding en silencio, luego cerró los ojos obligándose a delinear la silueta con la había soñado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Fue imposible detenerlo. La imagen mental de Nami fue usurpada por una bochornosa revelación. Solo pudo pensar en el nombre que repitió como letanía, como maldición: Roronoa Zoro. Jefe de patrulla del escuadrón número dos. Agente del Departamento de Policía de Loguetown...

 **XXX**

 **Notas finales** : El acosador finalmente ha aparecido, ¿qué problemas nos traerá? Creo que acaba de arrancar nuestra historia o al menos la aventura. Ah, los Vinsmoke tienen mentes brillantes sin embargo prefieren invertirla en temas perversos, sino ¿qué clase de deducción ha hecho Sanji? xD Por lo que me enterado, eso de cazar cachorros con fines eróticos es común en cofcofseminarioscofcof las academias para varones, y en cualquier sitio que encierre a un puñado de hombres por mucho tiempo ¡quién sabe si será cierto!... Para el próximo capítulo se sabrá más sobre el.atraco, la venganza de Zoro, el malestar de Sanji y la bienvenida a tres adorables patanes.

Hasta pronto, espero leerlos.


	5. Capítulo 4: Policías a domicilio

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, las aslabanzas son para Eiichiro Oda ¿qué sería de mí sin ese simpático genio?**

 **Notas:**

 _¡Hola! Tardé mucho, lo sé...Ojalá no vuelva a pasar. La pena con mi indisciplina me ha hecho recortar el número de revisiones pero resulta que cuando publico es cuando mejor cazo los errores, una disculpa de antemano ¡merecen cosas mejores y me esforzaré más por pulir! Ahora, regresemos donde nos quedamos: Zoro y Sanji han quedado prendados._

 _Gabbana, mil gracias por tu ánimo, me encanta verte en los comentarios 3_

Pasaron dos días para que la histeria colectiva mermara en el barullo de las calles y las pláticas de autobus. Para el día tres, Kurohige había cometido nuevas fechorías y entonces los acontecimientos criminales en el Muelle 34 dejaron de ser importantes. Sin embargo, el patriarca de la familia Vinsmoke exigió que continuaran con las investigaciones a pesar de tener preso a Mr. 3. No creía, de ninguna manera, que ese monigote hubiera actuado por su voluntad, había alguien grande tras él o al menos eso sospechaba.

\- ¡Atención! De ahora en adelante se hablara de este caso como de un atentado ¿me escuchan? Cuatro miembros de la familia Vinsmoke fueron agredidos. Solo uno fue interceptado, ninguno salió herido, pero se reportaron daños en el exterior de su vehículo. Sabemos que tres de ellos estaban desayunando en el Eiichiro a dos cuadras del Muelle 34. El otro Vinsmoke pasó por casualidad- Tashigi suspiró incapaz todavía de comprender lo que había sucedido: otro atraco como tantos diseccionado ahora como un minucioso plan. Le parecía que, en general, la gente rica era problemática- No asaltó a nadie, no arrebató las pertenencias. Dio un disparo fallido, lo que alertó a los hermanos quienes se pusieron en guardia. El ejecutante se acobardó y salió de escena. Entonces se topó con el tercero de los cuatrillizos y por poco logra asediarlo.

Desde el interior de las filas de refuerzos, Coby limpió su sudor tras suspirar inquieto ante las cifras expuestas por su superior Tashigi. Helmeppo se preguntó angustiado por qué rayos nadie le perseguía si también venía de una familia inmportante, o eso se repetía constantemente frente al espejo cada mañana.

Zoro permanecía incrédulo ante la palabra "atentado" pues el monigote que había atrapado Luffy no tenía ni un colmillo de peligroso, menos aún la mente calculadora. Le sonaba otro pretexto de Tashigi para hacerlos llegar desde temprano como castigo por haber obtenido demasiada atención tras el caso. Igualmente fue a pararse media hora antes de lo acordado para sopresa de de su jefa.

Aunque no tenía poblema para admitir que la victoria había sido obtenida por Luffy se negaba a cooperar más de lo que ya había hecho; se sentía tranquilo por haber protegido una vida. De hecho, había recibido más aplausos por tratarse de la vida de un niño rico cuyo apellido apenas conocía.

En aquel instante le había causado gracia la manera en que se retorcía debajo de él revelando vergüenza e incomodidad; lo apretó con más fuerza a propósito y en beneficio de su propio entretenimiento. El rubiecito de cejas graciosas había sido un rehén muy difícil, notó el cuerpo musculoso y agil bajo la ropa de marca elegante; estaba seguro de que se libraría de él pero en algún momento el ímpetu del otro flaqueó en cuanto decidió rodearlo con las piernas. Zoro no podía explicarse tampoco así mismo qué le había impulsado a mantenerse en esa pose comprometedora. Tenía la sospecha de conocer de otra parte al rubio en cuestión, hasta los insultos le habían parecido naturales como si se hubiesen tenido confianza en otro tiempo. Incluso con Tashigi al frente dando órdenes, mientras garabateaba en el pizarrón principal de la estación, era capaz de abstraerse y calcular los centímetros totales del largo de esas piernas recubiertas de casimir negro.

\- ¡Roronoa, presta aención!- Tashigi lo libró de la ensoñación con un grito que aniquiló los restos de murmuros. Acomodó sus gafas rojas sobre su frente asegurádose de denotar inconformidad- Eres muy ingenuo si crees que poner las esposas sobre el inculpado es el fin del asunto. El señor Vinsmoke ordenó que la estación se ocupara en esclarecer el caso. Vamos a vigilar el Muelle 34 un largo rato hasta dar con algo que pueda al menos tranquilizar a esa familia.

Tashigi puso su manos detrás de si misma anundándose en candado. La voz ya no fue seria sino pensativa, dirigió una mirada general a su auditorio de cadetes y jefes de patrulla.

-No podemos colocar a toda la estación en el caso, debemos seguir vigilando el resto de la ciudad. Pero haremos equipos que hagan guardias de doce horas y equipos de investigación, los turnos se sortearán. Todos, sin excepción, debemos participar...

Zoro se molestó equitativamente y por mitades. Primero, le ofendió el descarado privilegio que le ortorgaban a esa familia solo por tratarse de la aristocracia del North Blue. Segundo, ya sospechaba que su equipo haría la guardia en más de una ocasión y en condiciones de fértil aburrimiento, la vicecapitana se aprovecharía para mantenerlo al margen de la acción con tal de que no siguiera eclipsándola más. Roronoa ya tenía bien analizado ese discurso de supuesta solidaridad, no se quejaría pero planeaba ponerse rebelde aunque sirviera de mal ejemplo para sus subordinados. Levantó su voz repentinamente sobre las instrucciones del momento.

\- ¿Y qué ganamos jugando a los perros y gatos?- cruzó de brazos, las mangas de la camisa azul cielo estaban arremangadas hasta los codos porque le apretaban, a su alrededor decían que se veía cool- Es una táctica estúpida. Supongamos que en verdad hay una red de criminales persiguiendo a la familia, si vamos todos los días a hacer guardia los estaremos alertando para que operen con más discresión. Además, el lugar ha sido una completa casualidad ¿no? No hay razón para encadenarnos al Muelle 34 como si ese fuera su escondite. No veo probabilidad de éxito en este plan, es como si... no...me parece que solo buscas ser condescendiente, vicecapitana.

El equipo entero de policías se atrangantó al unísono con la sentencia de Zoro. Estaban perplejos ante la lógica del argumento, además había insinuado la ineptitud de Tashigi frente a todos. Nadie podía admitir abiertamente que no estaban convencidos respecto al plan, también tenían dudas sobre el trabajo de su dirigente. Tashigi cambió su tenue bronceado por el color de la ira. Se tragó los gritos inapropiados inflando un mucho las mejillas por accidente.

\- Agradezco que hayas pronunciado los pensamientos de la mayoría, pero, como lo dije desde el principio, esto es un atentado. Los ciudadanos también fueron atacados, quien sabe, podrían ser hasta las próximas víctimas. Por eso es importante salvarguardar el Muelle 34, la principal calle comercial de Loguetown. No ha sido solo mi idea, vicealmirante Sengoku y vicealmirante Garp piensan que es lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora. Smoker, perdón, Smoker- san se ha sumado al plan de vigilancia a pesar de estar de acuerdo con tu opinión.

Tashigi miró gélidamente a Zoro pues sabía lo que él pensaba de su desempeño como jefa de la estación, también la había acusado de ser demasiado dependiente de sus ulteriores. Hace seis años, por no haber recibido las órdenes específicas de acción, el enredo con un criminal sanguinario se le había salido de las manos provocando daño y pérdida a su propia familia. Zoro nunca la perdonó, lo supo desde el primer día de su llegada a su cuartel y la advertencia con que la recibió. Tashigi no se culpó por la muerte de Kuina, al fin y al cabo ella no había sido la asesina y el entonces vicecapitán Smoker asumió la irresponsabilidad de no haber dado la intrucciones adecuadas o al menos el permiso para usar el arma. Por ello mostraba reticencia a tomar sus propias decisiones. De equivocarse no tendría que pagar por los arrepentimientos nunca. En el fondo se sabía una cobarde pero se odiaría más si retrocedía aceptando los errores y su inutilidad para capitanear.

\- De todos modos no tienes que seguir este plan Roronoa.

Zoro puso labios rígidos desconfiando haber escuchado correctamente.

\- El vicealmirante Garp ha ordenado que tú te quedes fuera de esto...- Tashigi se paró frente a él evidenciando los ventitantos centimetros de diferencia entre ellos, no le parecía justo que fuera el nuevo consentido de Garp- Tiene otra tarea para ustedes...- disimuló la sonrisa de la dulce venganza, conociéndolo renegaría de ser niñera.

Para pasar inadvertidos habían optado por no usar la patrulla, entonces viajaron dentro del auto de Tashigi y se acomodaron como pudieron.

El vehículo era minúsculo y el interior tan anticuado como el recubrimiento de sarro en las placa delanteras. Al menos olía bien y las ventanas podían abrirse por completo si se ponía empeño al girar el respectivo manubrio. Los asientos pesado estaban recubiertos de mantelitos tejidos en colores pasteles, Zoro reconoció como regalos de la madre de Koshiro que vendría a ser también abuela de Tashigi. Antes de sentarse se preguntó que demonios debía haer con los cojines sobrepuestos y los dichosos mantelitos que dieran la bienvenida a su trasero. Se sentó sobre ellos sintiéndose algo culpable a diferencia de Luffy, quien había acaparado los cojines del asiento trasero para improvisar una cama elástica donde dar saltos.

Zoro poco a poco se acostumbraba al cáracter exultante del muchacho. Luffy no había dado casi problemas, quizá porque ni siquiera estaba dipuesto a obedecer y por lo tanto no tenía ni motivos a los qué oponerse. Zoro tampoco se hallaba en el momento indicado para hacer de sabio maestro; de cualquier forma, tras verificar el potencial del chico estaba seguro de que obtendría su recompensa.

Aunque no ponía peros a los arrebatos temerarios de Luffy y ponía denuedo a las explicaciones teóricas y judiciales había solo una cosa que no toleraba: cuidar de él como si de un infante se tratara. Y a Garp le interesaa muchísimo que convivieran como hermanos y que el mayor hiciera de consejero; la insinuación de ser él responsable de lo que a Luffy pudiera pasarle le hacía taladrar los dientes de enfado. Por suerte, sobretodo por la emoción de saber a su nieto un despampanante héroe, Garp había dejado pasar lo del disparo milagroso que no pudo perforar los músculos de Luffy. Ese chico era increíble, parecía estar hecho de hule. Ni siquiera tenía rasguños por factura y su agilidad física era envidiable.

Por supuesto, le hacía menos gracia vigilar a cuatro tipitos que debían rondar la misma edad que él, edad suficiente por cierto como para saberse de memoria el sermón de no hablar con extraños o cargar el celular con el número de alguien de confianza que pudiera auxilar en caso de sentirse en peligro. Tashigi les explico en el trayecto hacia la mansión de los Vinsmoke que Judge había exigido protección inmediata para sus cuatro hijos varones, temía que fueran víctimas de otro ataque. Garp ofreció a su nieto para garantizar que los muchachos estarían protegidos por alguien que ya sabía, aseguró inflando su pecho, manejar situaciones críticas. Pero no ignoraba lo imprudente y hasta peligroso que podía ser Luffy si se le dejaba solo, por ello ofreció además el servicio del policía estrella del momento. Tashigi experimentó cierta satisfacción al enterarse que tendría a Roronoa fuera de sus dominios, y le daba gusto saberlo metido en una situación en la que por primera vez no sabría manejarse.

Por votación únanime decidieron dejar estacionada muy lejos la carcacha cuando lograron divisar la imponente casa con el extenso jardín haciendo honor con su presencia arquitectónica a la avenida, incluso a la ciudad entera.

A medio kilómetro de distancia ya empezaban a sentirse fuera de lugar, Tashigi lamentó mucho no pedir un taxi en lugar de llevar su auto, cuya apariencia jamás había sentido tan vergonozosa como ahora. Zoro, a quien importaba muy poco las cosas materiales, y más aún las opiones ajenas, también se sintió abrumado. Había creído que vivía en un sitio agradable y que su pequeño departamento ubicado al este de la ciudad estaba bastante bien, ahora tomaba conciencia de lo que significaba la palabra lujo. La arquitectura se permitía ser más que funcional y dar espacio al decoro recargado pero absolutamente hermoso. No era una mansión ordinaria sino un castillo moderno. A los Vinsmoke le gustaba alardear sobre su sangre de realeza y la casa estaba hecho para ello. Luffy silbó impresionado, no le importaba el asunto de elegancia o la inimaginable suma de dinero que expedía toda la propiedad, sino el elemento mágico de hallarse frente a una casa salida de algún cuento fantástico.

Frente a las rejas, las cuales permitían dar un vistazo panorámico al césped verdísimo y bien cuidado y otro tanto a la senda empedradada mágicamente libre de polvo, Tashigi se sintió todavía más maravillada antes de dar el timbrazo.

Una mucama salió a recibirlos y de manera diligente les hizo entrar haciéndoles saber que la siguieran, los policías caminaron en tropel con caras de asombro y murmuraciones maravilladas como si se tratara de un tour. La mujer les condujo hasta una sala enorme y fría, un candelabro pendía del techo de granito y la figura de un águila real les recibía dentro de una pintura al centro del salón dándoles la bienvenida con las alas extendidas.

Habían visto el número 66 en el perfil de la reja principal, también sobre la lana de la alfombra de la recepción y ahora en la manga izquierda del uniforme de la mujer una vez que se dio la vuelta para retirarse. De pronto, había dejado de ser una coincidencia esa numerología.

Zoro quedó plantado en el sitio donde le habían dejado, sus brazos estaban demasiado tiesos y se le esfumaban las ganas de curiosear. El orden y el aura de los objetos le intimidaban, había algo raro en las paredes de piedra caliza y la temperatura baja a pesar de la calefacción encendida. Luffy iba y venía por el perímetro de la habitación inspeccionando jarrones, riéndose con los cuadros de antepasados y desordenando libros a los que apenas ponía atención cuando los hojeaba en un manotazo limpio y veloz. Tashigi le pedía respeto pero se sabía incapaz de dominarlo por lo que no insistió mucho.

El taconeo firme sobre la alfombra volvió a retumbar en el salón, se avecinaban los implicados. Sin querer Zoro poso una de sus manos sobre la culata de una de sus pistolas como si preparara para vencer a un villano, pero no, solo eran los muchachos Vinsmoke.

La mucama apresuró el camino levantando su delantal por los bordes y trotando en zancadas para adelantarse a a presentarlos. Otra vez frente a los invitados recobró la compostura y anunció.

\- Tengan el honor de recibir a mis amos Ichiji, Niji y...-echó una mirada sobre los hermanos formados tras de sí- ¡Y Yonji! Ah, parece que el joven Sanji todavía no llega...-limpió el sudor de sus manos sobre el delantal- Los dejo con ustedes y tengan a bien protegerlos, yo me retiro a preparar el té.

Hizo una reverencia a los dueños de la casa y salió por la puerta con paso militar. Uno de ellos, el de cabello azul, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, dio un codazo al de su izquierda, un grandulón de cabello verde y corto, quien devoraba graciosamente un plátano.

\- Mira eso Yonji, una muñequita y dos perros falderos han venido hasta nosotros. ¿Vienen a comer de nuestras manos?

Echó una mirada despectiva a Zoro, analizó su ropa y rostro sin borrar la mueca pedante de sus labios. Yonji se apresuró a tragar el bocado para rematar el comentario con su risa.

\- Podría invitar a comer a la muñeca, pero no sé qué hacer con los otros. No me gusta poner a cualquiera a mi servicio...-declaró seriamente y con una mano sobre la cintura, dio otro mordisco a su bocado y sonrió a Tashigi.

Solo ella se sentía intimidada, pero los tres juntos se sentían enfadados. Zoro se contenía para no darles un puñetazo en la cara, exigía respeto como autoridad y también como autoridad no podía rebajarse, se conformó con mantener su expresión de indiferencia.

\- Callen sus putas bocas. Padre ordenó que nos custodiaran hasta que puedan resolver el caso...o hasta que uno de nosotros muera a manos de la negligencia- cerró el libro que venía leyendo despreocupadamente. Se sentó en el sillón principal y cruzó la pierna para poner el libro sobre su regazo. Extendió la mano para invitarlos a sentarse en el sofá de en frente. Tashigi agradeció internamente que al menos uno de ellos fuera considerado. A Zoro solo se le antojó un poco menos patán que los otros, no estaba seguro de simpatizar ya que las gafas oscuras que portaba el pelirrojo impedían descifrar su mirada. La expresión seria y la ropa con holanes de niño rico anunciaban una personalidad fuerte y arrogante. Niji y Yonji fueron a sentarse a los sillones laterales de la sala, parecían estar acostumbrados a ese tipo de regaños.

\- Primero van a interrogarnos, lo sé. Por mí parte no puedo añadir más de lo que ya reporté a las autoridades. Ahórrense las preguntas retóricas y estúpidas. No, no tengo ni una remota idea de quien pudo haber sido- examinó sus uñas con un tono de fastidio en la voz y luego puso el rostro en la palma de la mano cansinamente- Por supuesto que tengo enemigos, tengo más dinero del que esta ciudad podrá ver en sus arcas a lo largo de toda su historia. Me relaciono con políticos, algunas mujeres de farándula, la clase de alimaña traicionera capaz de contratar un sicario. Incluso mis propios hermanos podrían ser culpables, hartos de vivir bajo mi sombra...-los señaló con la barbilla y los otros sonrieron sin horror- Ah simplemente no lo sé, es su trabajo descubrirlo.

Tashigi puso su espalda firme y acomodó sus lentes, aclaró su voz intentando olvidar el bloc de notas que tenía escrito la serie de preguntas retóricas y estúpidas a las que se refería él. Pasó página rápidamente pero la sonrisilla aguda del Vinsmoke de cabello azul no se desvaneció.

\- En realidad, vinimos a recolectar otro tipo de información, más personal, digamos...- abrió la carpeta con el expediente del caso para hacer una lectura relámpago- Veamos, aquí dice que son cuatrillizos y los cuatro han sido acosados desde hace dos semanas... Niji Vinsmoke-sama, podría decirme su estado civil y ocupación actual.

\- Yo soy Ichiji, el mayor- respondió el pelirrojo todavía con el rostro sobre la palma de la mano y visiblemente disgustado- Hasta donde sé, padre no ha concertado ningún matrimonio para nosotros, y hablando por los presentes tampoco nos molestamos en buscar una pareja estable. Actualmente estudio Leyes, Niji está inscrito en la facultad de Ciencias pero es demasiado brillante como para seguir asistiendo, lidera un equipo de investigación en los laboratorios de nuestros padre. Aquel grandulón hace lo que quiere, deberías ya reconocerlo como deportista profesional pero ahora quiere dedicarse al modelaje.

Tashighi asintió asombrada ya que reconocía al hombre escultural de cabello verde y modales simiescos, había sido medalla de oro en al menos diez disciplinas diferentes.

\- ¿Y que hay del otro?

Se miraron los tres con expresión antipática.

\- Se dedica a dar vergüenza a esta familia- suspiró- Hacía de cocinerucho en un restaurante marino en el apestoso puerto de Loguetown. Ahora escribe una columna en una revista para niñas.

-Es una mierda, en resumen.

A Zoro le pareció que el trío tenía algo en contra del ausente. Al menos entre ellos parecían llevarse tan bien como amigos.

\- Ahora, joven Sanji podría contarme qué es lo que hace en un día normal, cuáles sitios visita o qué actividades realiza y considera podrían verse afectadas por la persecución.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Soy Yonji, Sanji es quien no ha llegado todavía- tomó un racimo de uvas que estaba en la mesita del centro y empezó a comerlas rebuscando algo en su cerebro- No tengo una rutina fija, básicamente hago lo que me plazca y voy buscando sitios nuevos. Respecto a los compromisos laborales, bueno, son asunto de mi mánager Vito. Mi entrenamiento lo realizo todos los días sin excepción dentro de nuestro centro deportivo de alto rendimiento, y ahí no creo correr pe-li-gro- rió burlonamente al pronunciar la última palabra, su rostro tenía el brillo de la gallardía.

Zoro inspeccionó sutilmente a los hermanos, eran idénticos en sus rostros pero los cabellos y las complexiones eran dispares. Niji tenía un cuerpo más frágil y liviano, cuadraba con la profesión de alguien encerrado en laboratorios haciendo levantamiento de matraces y argumentación científica, tenía además algo de loco en su sonrisa y las antiparras anunciaban cierta superioridad intelectual. Por el contrario, Yonji expedía la gloria de súper campeón olímpico, su altura y el ancho de su hombros imponía el respeto y la admiración, tenía porte en el andar y firmeza en la voz escandalosa, sin embargo Zorro divisiva en él las características que conciernen a los hijos menores de las familias: ingenuo, fanfarrón y dependiente. El pelirrojo, a quien supuso el mayor de la camada, era más difícil de identificar; los modales con que les había hecho pasar, la mordacidad de sus respuestas, la reprobación a las actitudes sus hermanos y al mismo tiempo la altanería con la que cubría sus movimientos y la impaciencia encontrada en los múltiples vistazos al reloj de oro en la muñeca decían tantas cosas de él y a la vez nada, permanecía como un sujeto misterioso. Al final concluyó en que ninguno le simpatizaba y quería hacerles más daño que protegerles. Sin embargo, eran las víctimas según el expediente.

\- ¿Piensan seguirnos a todas partes? Ridículo, tenemos guardaespaldas mejor cualificados- opinó Niji con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Vito siempre lleva un revólver consigo! ¿Verdad Niji?

\- En realidad queremos trazar un mapa para vigilar el perímetro en que se mueven. Así no tendremos problema al movilizar a las patrullas en caso de necesitarlas. Aunque debo confesar que sí, quizá tengan dos o cuatro agentes encubiertos vigilándoles todos los días...- expuso Tashigi con la seriedad necesaria para explicar el plan cuyo única señal de aceptación fue el bufido de Niji y levantamiento incrédulo de las cejas de Yonji.

-¿Y qué hay con tus sabuesos? ¿harán algo importante, echarán sus pulgas o sólo vinieron a husmear y olerse las colas entre ellos?

Yonji estalló en una larga risa sonora que le obligó a escupir la uva que estaba comiendo, tomo rápidamente un pañuelo para limpiarse todavía desternillante. Luffy río con él aun sabiéndose parte del chiste.

\- O quizá sólo vinieron a protegerla. ¡Diablos! Creo que ya la hemos devorado pero tranquila muñeca, no te morderemos ja ja ja...

El coro de risas impulsado por Yonji se detuvo abruptamente después de un alarido que le fue imposible censurar: una bandeja de plata le había golpeado en la coronilla de la cabeza.

\- ¡El té está servido, rufianes!

Sanji había aparecido con una mejestuosa tetera sobre la bandeja que sostenía sin problema con una sola mano, y con la misma había golpeado fríamente la cabeza de su hermano menor. Lo había escuchado ladrar desde el pasillo.

\- Más te vale que dejes de ser el imbécil de siempre con la señorita vicecapitana, ¿me oyes? - echó una mirada lacónica a Yonji quien todavía toqueteaba el naciente chipote de su cabeza- Vale, la densidad del gel debió amortiguar el golpe no deberías quejarte tanto.

\- ¿A qué se debe tu demora? Bien deberías saber la falta de respeto que implica la impuntualidad, Sanji.

\- Estaba en la cocina ayudando a Eponi a preparar el té, ma-dreee- se inclinó para servir las tazas y ofrecer a primera a Tashigi , también le sonrió dulcemente- ¡Mierda! Y tú deberías saber el mal gusto que denota acosar a una señorita de esa forma...

Sanji repartió el resto de las tazas con menos delicadeza al resto de los hombres.

\- ¿Pretendes volver a casa ahora que tu vida corre peligro? Vaya, creí que esta familia no era lo suficientemente buena para ti...

\- No vengo de refugiado, ni siquiera estoy de acuerdo con el plan...-dio un sorbo a su té negro, había quedado justo como le gustaba- Todo lo contrario, he venido a oponerme. Ustedes no son inocentes, antes deberían preocuparse por pagar por lo que han hecho.

\- ¿Lo que hemos hecho? Mira Sanji, unicamente puedo recordar cosas de las cuales me siento orgulloso así que no entiendo a qué rayos podrías referirte. Pero si hablas de Doflamingo, tampoco lo tienes muy contento según entiendo.

Tanto Tashigi como Sanji se sobresaltaron al escuchar ese nombre, Luffy continuó mojando sus galletas en la tacita de té con crema.

\- Desgraciado ¿te crees una palomita inocente? Al final de todo, eres igual de problemático que nosotros. La diferencia es que nosotros lo asumimos y tú...

\- Niji, cálmate- intervino Ichiji tras poner su taza vacía sobre la mesa e indicando que le sirvieran más, petición a la que Sanji no pudo negarse- él no va oponerse a nada porque ha venido por las súplicas de Reiju. Nuestra hermana mayor está preocupada por nosotros y ha exigido la mismas medidas de seguridad para todos. Conociéndolo, lo último que quiere es desobedecerla. Si quiere regresar acá, a mí no me importa.

Sanji no lo contradijo, y tampoco le sorprendió que Ichiji pudiera leerlo tan bien. Acusaba ese conocimiento al extraño don telepático natural en hermanos cuatrillizos.

\- Bueno, acaban de darnos información muy importante en realidad- se aclaró la voz y ofreció la taza por otra ración de té- Doflamingo es un hombre peculiar, por favor ¡cuénteme todo respecto a su relación con él!

\- Es simplemente un contacto político.

\- Otro lameculos tras las acciones de nuestro padre.

-Y anfitrión de las mejores fiestas de Loguetown.

\- Me acoso sexualmente durante una temporada para que accediera a trabajar para él: ¡me negué!

Todos miraron al rubio sorprendidos. Tashigi hizo las respectivas anotaciones. Zoro aprovechó para mirar de soslayo al tipo de cejas graciosas de su izquierda; éste ya era su tercer encuentro y hasta ahora sabía cómo llamarlo. Le parecía curioso hallar una nueva numerología oculta pero que esta vez regía sobre los nombres de los Vinsmoke. Aquel, sin lugar a duda, debía ser el tercer hijo.

Sanji volteó y cruzó sus ojos con los suyos, no dijo nada como si hubiera sido un accidente. A Zoro le pareció el momento adecuado para solicitar el baño, debía refrescarse tras el bochorno precipitado. Contra su pronóstico, fue Ichiji quien le dio las indicaciones para llegar al sitio que necesitaba. Menos mal, no estaba listo para volver a dirigirle la palabra sin que terminara en guerra.

-¿Y no van a mencionar nada sobre sus desmanes en la fiesta de Miss Jora?- inquirió tranquilamente Sanji bebiendo su taza.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de tu importantísimo proyecto por el que nos pediste recato y otros tres kilómetros de distancia? -le regresó Niji con el mismo tono de sarcasmo. Desde pequeños tenían la tendencia a discutir mientras Yonji observaba e Ichiji calentaba más las aguas o intervenía para dar fin si es que Reiju no llegaba antes para hacerlo- No ignoramos que tu trabajo acarrea un par de enemigos. Una vez a la semana viene algún pelele matón a preguntar tímidamente si aquí vive el crítico culinario, bah ¡tú eres el que nos ensucia!

Niji rugió contra Sanji, ambos se sientieron volver a la infancia y como en aquellos días Sanji se resistía a lanzar el golpe y sólo le devolvió la mirada enojada.

\- Tenemos en claro algo, ninguno de los cuatro es precisamente una persona grata para Doflamingo- interrumpió de golpe Ichiji sin necesidad de alzar la voz o exaltarse más que ellos- Pero ese hombre también tiene en la mira a nuestro padre, él se negó a colaborar en el negocio de exportación marítima de explosivos hacia el West Blue. A los Donquixote no les está yendo bien últimamente desde que su alianza con Kaido terminó, no le conviene arriesgarse si no consigue a alguien que se ahogue antes por él.

Tashigi escuchó tan atentamente que olvidó cerrar la boca, luego se recompuso y dio un codazo a Luffy tras confirmar que había puesto más atención al pastel sobre la mesa que todavía no se repartía que a la importante revelación.

\- La solución es simple: solo encuentren la evidencia correcta para proceder legalmente contra Doflamingo. Si encuentran un secreto gordo podríamos hundir a ese bastardo de una vez por todas y terminar con este fastidio.

Todos quedaron admirados por la resolución de Ichiji, demostraba ser más sensato de lo que la mayoría se esperaba. Sanji maldijo por dentro, su hermano tenía la absoluta razón y recordó que desde pequeño había sido un talentoso estratega.Tashigi se apresuró a borrar algo escrito con lápiz en su cuaderno y reconstruyó el plan trazado.

\- Ichiji- sama me ha dado una mejor visión del panorama, y por lo tanto me ha dado un nuevo plan de acción.

Procedió a levantarse para explicar todo lo que tenía escrito en sus notas.

Fue gracias a la risa larga y vivaz de Luffy que pudo reencontrase con el pasillo correcto que lo llevaría de nuevo al vestíbulo; cuando cejas rojas le había dicho que al final del pasillo a la izquierda estaba la puerta del tocador había escuchado al cejas rubias reírse secamente, entonces confirmo que había sido la misma persona con la que había discutido en el supermercado y que éste no olvidaba su nulo sentido de orientación. Había defendido a Tashigi aun sin conocerla, más sorprendente había sido su arribo en el instante correcto cuando ella se hallaba más en apuros. Un minuto tarde y él hubiera desenvainado uno de sus puños contra los tres rostros repetitivos, no por ella sino por el respeto a su trabajo, se dijo. Aunque la vestimenta de los dos veces anteriores decían mucho de su clase social, jamás imaginó que además fuera parte de la aristocracia de Loguetown, más increíble aún: miembro de una de las diez familias reales del mundo.

-Pues sí...tiene cara de príncipe.

Se extrañó con su propio comentario porque había sonado de otra manera y sin querer había invocado en su mente el recuerdo del azul de su ojo izquierdo y el mentón galante con principios de barba bien cuidada. Ya sentía predisposición a odiarlo por ser hermano de los otros y sospechaba que quizá fuera igual y hasta más nefasto que ellos. Se propuso actuar de manera ordinaria, como si el rescate a media cuadra de la tienda nunca hubiera ocurrido. Presentía que el otro ya había regresado a su nube de socialité y planeaba aplicar la ley del hielo. Se sintió molesto aunque fueran ideas suyas.

\- Bah, incluso ellos han dicho que es una mierda ¿por qué me hace sentir tan...?

No sabía describir lo que sentía. A su alrededor todos los muebles rubicundos, los marcos de los cuadros de oropel, las cortinas sobrias y dignas como todas las paredes y el personal parecían salidos de un cuento fantástico. Todo combinaba y funcionaba perfectamente, hasta las manecillas de cada reloj avanzaban en sincronía. Pero el colorido no era tan rico y echaba en falta algo, calificó con algo de esperanza segundos antes de regresar al salón.

La nueva vista era sospechosa, Tashigi estaba algo contrariada escuchando al trio de sujetos azul, rojo y verde. Luffy estaba con el rubio comiendo de su mano, literalmente, un trozo de galleta con aroma a naranja y mantequilla. Sanji lo observaba con curiosidad hasta que se percató de su presencia. Le dio media sonrisa.

\- Felicidades marimo, te has sacado el premio mayor.

Sanji sacó un cigarro y su mechero. Luffy vitoreó soltando boronas de su boca y Tashigi alzo los hombros a modo de disculpa y fin.

\- No salió como lo había planeado- contestó a manera de suspiro.

Para las seis de la tarde tuvieron que trasladarse para conocer el camino que desde ahora recorrerían diariamente por un tiempo indefinido. Se marcharon en el auto de Sanji, más espacioso y elegante que el de Tashigi. Puso música jazz para aligerar la tensión del viaje, y también para no tener que dirigir más palabras al policía a parte de los comentarios aleatorios sobre el clima y el tráfico.

Luffy eligió el asiento de copiloto pero estuvo siempre mirando hacia el asiento trasero para explicarle el cómo había hecho para ganar el sorteo y quedarse en manos de Sanji. Zoro no pudo reprocharle porque su aprendiz nada sabía de sus tropiezos anteriores. Además, quedándose como niñera de los otros infelices, tal y como Tashigi esperaba que sucediera, tampoco mejoraba su situación. Por sí misma la tarea era odiosa.

Sanji vivía en la zona céntrica de la ciudad, en el quinto piso del conjunto departamental en la calle Green Bit.

-Sean bienvenidos a pasar bastardos. Sean cuidadosos con mi alfombra o estarán despedidos después de haber limpiado con sus nudillos y jabón líquido su reguero- anunció Sanji una vez que abrió la puerta y encendió las luces del vestíbulo.

Su hogar era mucho más amplio que un departamento regular, además era el único con balcón en todo el edificio. Zoro notó esa reacia convicción a ser tan común como los muchachos de su edad, pese al esfuerzo de mudarse al nido de las familias de clase media fallaba monumentalmente.

\- ¡Increíble, tienes pantalla plana y un super equipo de sonido! - reconoció Luffy apenas se encendieron las luces. Se arrancó las sandalias y corrió directo a jugar con los controles. Sanji sonrió satisfecho.

\- Qué sacrificio es vivir lejos de la familia...- dijo sarcásticamente Zoro mirando el candelabro que pendía sobre el comedor y pensando en lo distinto que sería la vida de Kuina, incluso su vida, si Koshiro hubiera sido rico - Eres el consentido de papi ¿no?

Sanji se sintió ofendido.

\- Yo me largué de casa y papi no movió ni un solo dedo ¿comprendes?- puso un nuevo cigarrillo entre sus labios- Me independicé a los diecisiete, llevo algún tiempo trabajando y es todo.

Zoro también llevaba algún rato trabajando pero no le alcanzaba para tanto; el frutero del comedor estaba repleto y colorido.

\- Tampoco es que te hayas arriesgado mucho saliendo de tu hogar. aexcepción de los sirvientes, vives muy cómodamente- dio unos pasos alrededor examinando el forro de los sillones.

\- Ya sé que piensas que por mí culpa tienes doble trabajo, que venir a vigilarme a mi propio departamento es una estupidez y que soy un estorbo, pero esto de vivir lejos de mi familia no se trata de un capricho...- colgó su saco en el armario de la recepción, de pronto tenía ganas de que alguien le escuchara- Probablemente ya sepas que la fortuna de los Vinsmoke se debe al oportunismo en la desgracia y la inmoralidad, simplemente no quería vivir de ese sufrimiento...y renuncié. Además tampoco creo que esos cabrones merezcan ser ayudados- concluyó al momento de cruzar sus brazos.

\- Pero ¿tú sí?...

-¡Por supuesto, tengo un futuro brillante!- se apresuró a contestar y rectificó en que ninguno de sus hermanos eran parásitos viviendo a costillas de su padre como insinuaban en la prensa- Al menos soy un mal menor. En mi defensa, yo soy la víctima de sus desmanes.

Como Sanji no vivía en la mansión con el resto de sus hermanos Tashigi había decidido separar equipos de vigilancia secreta, cadetes que hicieran de guardaespaldas encubiertos. A Zoro y Luffy les correspondía seguir desde entonces los pasos de Sanji, incluso llegar a hacer vigilancia nocturna cuando se creyera importante hacerlo. Sacrificarse en desvelo era de las actividades menos favoritas del jefe de patrulla, Luffy lo veía como acampar en automóvil mientras jugaba a los espías.

\- Lo único que sé de tu familia es que tienen cejas demasiado absurdas- declaró Zoro admitiendo que no le juzgaría de otra manera a excepción de la espiral en que finalizaban o iniciaban sus cejas.

\- Déjame adivinar, tú eres el policía malo ¿verdad marimo-san?

\- Digamos que soy el policía al que le gusta arreglar los problemas con sus puños...

\- Conque ahora me amenazas, idiota. ¡Yo tampoco bromeaba cuando dije que no pagaría mis impuestos, es un servicio de mierda! Ah, si no hubiera sido por Tashigi-chan me hubiera unido a las burlas de esos idiotas y por nada del mundo les hubiera dejado entrar...

\- No me importa, recibiré pronto un ascenso. Ni siquiera estamos obligados a hacer contacto contigo ¡tú nos invitaste a pasar, grandísimo estúpido!- le tomó impulsivamente de la camisa y lo arrastró hacia él, provocó que los mechones rubios se le desacomodaran y ambos se vieran las caras muy de cerca.

Sanji se escapó del agarre rápidamente tomando impulso con la patada que le propinó en la cadera. Zoro se sorprendió, el golpe le había dolido. Estaban encendidos, los músculos palpitaban y el ritmo de la respiración iba en crescendo, ahora se sentían con la obligación de mostrarse mutuamente su fuerza física.

Zoro se especializaba en el uso de las armas en general, pero también era hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo; Sanji desde niño había recibido entrenamiento en diversos deportes, destacó en el esgrima, natación y la carrera de larga distancia, pero Zeff se vio obligado a enseñarle otros estilos de lucha cuando se mudó con él a las afueras de Loguetown. Como en ese entonces Sanji era muy frágil para sobrevivir a la vida de los muelles y los mercados regentados por marinos de agua salada, recibió clases particulares y exhaustivas de capoeira y savate, tenía permitido luchar con la ferocidad que le pareciera conveniente pero estaba estrictamente prohibido usar los puños.

Con los muebles y los jarrones exigiendo cuidado ambos salían perjudicados al tener impedido desenvolverse como quisieran, aún así deseaban desahogar la ira repentina y la distancia de la que se creían cautivos.

Sanji lanzó una patada directo al pecho, no pretendía hacerle daño pero buscaba demostrar que no podía ser amenazado; Zoro dispuso los brazos a manera de escudo y logró desviar el golpe no sin ser afectado por el dolor, el debía hacerle ver de una vez por todas que su posición en sociedad no le haría más que a él, de hecho en las circunstancias de peligro sería él quien decidiera su valor. Zoro dio tres pasos y arrojó un puñetazo en dirección a la mandíbula, pero su puño solo alcanzó a tocar la suela del rubio; éste logró bloquear el golpe a tiempo pero la potencia desmedida que nunca alcanzó a calcular le hizo retroceder sin querer para recuperar el equilibrio. Ambos comprobaron lo subestimados que se tenían. Se miraron con fijeza jadeando hasta que el portazo del refrigerador les hizo voltear en dirección a la cocina.

\- ¡Sandi da do dienes domida! ¡nicisitu cuuurne, prondo!

Luffy salió de la puerta de la cocina con cara de preocupación, llevaba en la mano izquierda una ristra de embutidos y en la derecha una pieza de pan lactal deformado por las mordidas. En su boca no había espacio ni para las palabras y su vientre se veía algo abultado.

Sanji dirigió un última mirada a su contrincante antes de contestar, procedió a acomodarse la camisa y desvanacer las arrugas del pantalón. Echó un vistazo a Luffy y se estremeció.

\- ¡Mi-mis salchichas condimentadas, me llevó una semana dejar la carne en reposo!- gritó sorprendido y corrió a verificar el desastre, regresó con más pesimismo- ¡Demonios! Acabaste con cada uno de los ingredientes que tenía para la cena...- suspiró algo estresado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿planeabas cocinarnos?- Zoro contrajo la cejas incrédulo- Vaya, tanta molestia para envenenarnos...

\- ¡Jamás haría algo como eso! ¿ensuciar mis platillos para desahacerme de una sabandija mohosa como tú! No me hagas reír- Sanji cedió a la provocación.

-¡Sanji, necesitamos comida! Siento, siento mis fuerzas ...desvanecer- gritó exagerando su actuación, sin embargo el bulto en el vientre ya había desaparecido.

-Bueno, supongo que también ha sido culpa mía, me olvidé de hacer las compras- admitió rascándose la cabeza. Prefirió guardarse los detalles sobre las cuatro llamadas extrañas que había estado recibiendo desde el accidente, había llegado a incomodarlo al punto de no querer salir de casa después de las 7. A Tashigi no hubiera podido contárselo, mucho menos a esos brutos que tenía como guardianes.

Sanji se dirigió al armario para buscar su saco.

\- ¡Vayamos a cenar afuera! ¿qué les apetece?

\- ¡Fántástico!- Luffy revivió en ese instante, los ojos se convirtieron en dos estrellas radiantes- Yo quiero carne, mucha jugosa carne y quizá algunos tazones de curry para acompañar, shishishi- dio unos golpes a su estómago sonriendo sin modestia.

\- ¿Y tú marimo, quieres algo en especial? No creo que tu cabello haga la fotosíntesis...¿o sí?

Sonrió con malicia.

\- Me importa un comino a dónde vayamos, pero si tú vas a pagar...- se dirigió con paso solemne a la puerta principal- Debes llevarnos a uno de esos sitios lujosos...

Sanji no recibió mal la petición, estaba atento a las sugerencias de sus recientes invitados.

-De acuerdo, si es lo que quieren...-tomó las llaves de la mesa y miró a Luffy para indicarle que lo siguiera- Yo conozco varios de esos, sé a cuál podemos ir sin que les exijan mudar de uniforme o que implique que Luffy sea echado a patadas por sus modales.

Luffy celebró aún más alto.

\- Yo también tengo algo en mente- Zoro se había puesto de nuevo su chaqueta de cuero, no se dignó a mirarle ni para apresurarle. Sanji quedó a la expectativa de una estupidez próxima anunciarse- Quiero ir al Oven' s Lounge. Hay brochetas de rib eye con pimientos verdes marinadas en alcohol añejo y las asan frente ti mientras bebes un galón de cerveza de primera. No te saldrá barato, cejitas, no olvides traer contigo tu cartera y algún cheque firmado por papito ¿sí?

Antes de que el rubio reiniciara el combate pospuesto, Luffy salió corriendo del departamento con los brazos extendidos en señal de victoria como si hubiera ido a la captura del humo de los carbones que ya imaginaba frente a él. Sanji juró haber visto el reflejo de dos filetes robustos y jugosos en el iris del muchacho quien por cierto le había empujado para impulsarse. El policía fue tras el novato, hacer enojar al niño rico consumía la mayoría de sus energías, con su paso tranquilo sopesó la idea de intercambiar cenas gratuitas por protección aunque ya estuviera obligado a hacerlo.

Sanji quedó pensativo con la petición del hombre de cabello verde, apostaba que era la clase de tipo que se conformaba con las hamburguesas callejeras del Muelle 42, en cambio su paladar había resultado refinado. Apagó las luces del interior y cerró la puerta tras de sí todavía inseguro de preguntar o no por cierta corazonada.

-Oe, ma…Zoro-san

Siguió andando y la mirada fugaz que le concedió le hizo morderse la lengua con el rostro enrojecido, no merecía la formalidad. Intentó alcanzarlo.

\- Oe, tú hombre bestia…sujeto de familia de las algas…oe tú…oe tú tigre de matcha…cabeza de arbusto… cuerpo de buda…oe, oe responde, enorgullece a los de tu especie y demuestra que entiendes el lenguaje humano…- de repente Sanji abandonó la iniciativa de borrar los motes de su vocabulario a favor de la convivencia, el policía era muy difícil de tratar y su indiferencia le advertía ya del poco interés que tenía en hacer amigos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Podemos hablar sin detenernos. No pienso cambiar de opinión, tengo hambre y urgencia de alcohol en mi sangre. Además…¿no debería ser yo el que rogara por su atención, su altísima majestad?

La inesperada respuesta le hizo chocar las cejas con confusión y el tono distante con que lo había dicho le provocó vergüenza, entonces se apresuró a tomarlo por el brazo para obligarlo a voltear.

-Tú piensas que soy como ellos, mis hermanos…- negó enfáticamente con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo, temía su odio quizá porque de él dependía su seguridad- no podrías estar más equivocado ¡yo desteto la forma en la que piensan, no somos iguales! Tampoco creo haber actuado de alguna manera odiosa o altanera para hacerte pensar eso; respecto a nuestras clases…

Zoro arqueó la ceja frente a la evidencia.

-Quiero decir, no hay clases para mí, sin diferencias, soy como tú aunque mi apellido…¡no pido más que cualquier otro ciudadano! No me importa si no usas el honorífico, mierda, no…

-No iba hacerlo de todos modos. Pero me ahorras muchas discusiones si lo planteas desde ahora…- respondió tranquilamente sin intención de retirar su brazo del agarre- Pero entonces ¿cómo debo entender esa manía tuya de estudiar mis pertenencias? Te atrapé cejitas, o te importan mucho las marcas o eres uno de esos que le gustan los hombres, ¿qué debo entender?

Sanji sintió todo el color iluminar su rostro y agitar la velocidad de su corazón, no sabía si la pena había sido sustraída por haber sido expuesto por la costumbre de su sentido estético, porque había algo fascinante en el estilo del policía que le urgía descifrar, o la insinuación sobre sus gustos sexuales: hombres en uniforme.

-Si vistes así…- hizo el ademán escrutador de pies a cabeza- con tal desgana, esas fachitas punketas y en este oficio, bueno, es normal que te eche uno o dos vistazos por precaución, marimo- san- no tuvo problemas para zafarse sin tener que confesar que de hecho aprobaba su pinta de maleante justiciero- ¡Y ni se te ocurra volver a decir algo como eso! Yo fijarme en un hombre…¡por favor! Amo a las mujeres y las mujeres me aman, fin de la historia. De hecho, tengo una novia…pero no tienes porqué saber más de ella- mintió seguro de que sería cuestión de unas semanas para oficializar su romance.

Zoro gruñó para enfatizar que no estaba interesado en absoluto. Arrancó de nuevo la carrera dejando la mano del otro en el aire, solo así Sanji recuperó las agallas.

-Ni siquiera me dejaste comenzar. Debemos admitir que resulta raro que sepas de la existencia de un sitio como Oven's…Quiero decir, hasta donde sé sobrevivías de onigiris y alcohol de supermercado- alzó la ceja con fingida inocencia y orgulloso de guiñar hacia el pasado- ¿Procuras esos sitios? ¿sabes de comida gourmet? ¿te interesa la cocina? …

-Blah, blah, blah comida. Siempre estás ocupado en la comida ¿no rubiecito? No, jamás he pisado Ovens ni ningún sitio del estilo, pero no significa que no quiera hacerlo. Sí, mi trabajo consume mucho de mi tiempo por lo que mi alimentación es bastante simple, quizá no conozca ni la tercera parte de los alimentos de tu lista de compras pero se distinguir aún así la buena comida- paró en seco su caminata y metió las manos en los bolsillos, se tomó dos segundos para continuar- Y te preguntas cómo lo sé ¡ja! Bueno, cejitas, no solo la gente snob de esta ciudad lee la revista Ohara. El número pasado ese infeliz de Kuroashi escribió sobre el restaurante; es un poco hijo de puta con sus comentarios pero al final te gana con algunas carcajadas. Tienes la sensación de querer salir con él algún día.

Se encogió de hombros y tragó su sonrisa no sin dejarla al descubierto por un instante. Sanji rezó por que no volteara en ese instante o de lo contrario no respondería de su sonrojo, lo había halagado. A pesar de no ser ajeno a los aplausos y el reconocimiento en general por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había sentido especial, con el poder de instruir las papilas o la imaginación incluso a un hombre de cromagnon. Decidió no aguarle la fiesta con la revelación, le siguió el juego.

-Vaya, con que Kuroashi…¿podrías hablarme más de él?

De esta manera fue aderezada toda la velada. Zoro no escatimó en detalles al narrar las epopeyas de Kuroashi a su protegido; con el efecto del alcohol de lujo y el aroma de la comida le pareció que no sería tan desagradable cuidar de ese hombre. Enervado de bienestar y excitado por los relatos, Sanji olvidó informar a su compañero que de hecho él era autor de esas mismas historías que le relataba. Secretamente adoraba ser halagado por él, y si se enteraba de la verdad nunca más podría verse así de feliz. No solo él y su ego, sino Zoro y toda su portentosa sonrisa cuando olvidaba que se odiaban.

 **Notas finales:**

 _¡Amo a los Vinsmoke! Mi headcanon es que Ichiji se toma en serio su papel de hermano mayor y ninguno de los otros se opone a él -u-_

 _Ahora ha quedado claro cómo serán las circunstancias de ahora en adelante. Sí, espero no olviden algunos hechos que mencioné anteriormente ¡volverán!_

 _Para el siguiente capítulo nos espera una fiesta, una novia encimosa y un tercero en discordia jojojojo. Hasta pronto._


End file.
